The Legend of Mina : Ocarina of Time
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: Vous en avez toujours rêvé ? Et bien Mina l'a fait ! En braves petits fans de Zelda, vous avez forcément rêvé au moins une fois de vous retrouver dans votre jeu vidéo préféré et de vous balader dans la plaine d'Hyrule aussi naturellement que si vous alliez à Carrefour... Non ? Vraiment ? Je suis la seule ? ... Bah merde alors. Bon tant pis, moi en tout cas, j'en ai rêvé !
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Village Kokiri

**Bonjour à tous!**

Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic, j'en suis vraiment flattée. J'espère qu'elle vous rendra beau et riche.

J'ai commencé l'écriture de cette petite fanfic il y a de cela fort longtemps, et j'ai déjà plus de 15 chapitres de publiés sur un autre site. La publication sera donc assez rapide au début, je pourrais poster pour commencer un chapitre par mois (le délai peut changer si le succès est au rendez-vous!

Malheureusement (et oui c'est trop triste), les personnages de cette histoire, en dehors de Mina, ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci quand même à Nintendo de les avoir inventés, love sur vous les mecs !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Village Kokiri**

\- Mina ! Va au lit ! (Oh, quelle autorité !)

\- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaais c'est bon j'y vaaaaaaaaais !

Polala, toujours la même chose avec elle, j'peux pas rester tranquillement devant la télé à regarder des conneries sur TF1 genre New York Unité Spéciale en dévorant mon énorme pot de Häagen Dasz, faut que Môman se mette à gueuler pour que j'aille au lit. Donc du coup, comme d'hab j'éteins la télé en grommelant, je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour ranger à contre cœur mon pot de glace dans le congélo. Puis je monte, toujours en train de me faire engueuler « et tu vas être fatiguée blablabla, tu vas pas te lever blablabla tu vas pas manger blablabla être en retard blablaaaaa » j'en peux plus moi à force. Pour bien le faire comprendre, je claque la porte de ma chambre, na ! (mais pas trop fort, hein, sinon « et tu claques pas la porte blabla vas réveiller ton petit frère blabla »).  
Pour plus avoir à entendre la voix de Môman brailler (les cloisons sont pas super épaisses) je mets mon Popod (le surnom de mon iPod) à fond avec une putain de musique de Pirates des Caraïbes que quand je l'écoute ça me prend aux tripes tellement c'est beau. Ou alors du Zelda. Aaaaaaaaaaaah Zelda, que ferais-je sans toi ? J'adore ce jeu. Surtout Link. Aaaaaaaaah Link…mais voilà que mon esprit s'égare, je dois être en train de m'endormir. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour éteindre le Popod et le balancer à côté du lit (aucun iPod n'a été maltraité dans cette fic, c'est de la moquette).

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je fus éblouie et forcée de les refermer illico. J'entendais aussi comme un bruit de fond, des gens qui parlent… Avec des voix d'enfant… Eh mais j'suis où?! On dirait pas mon lit en dessous de moi… C'est dur… Et… Verdureux. J'ouvre les yeux aussi grand que mes paupières me le permettaient et je me suis retrouvé par terre sur de l'herbe si verte que plus vert que ça, tu meurs ! Y a des enfants partout, et des petites boules de lumières colorée, bleues, roses, vertes… C'est mignon ! Mais, mais, mais c'est quand même bizarre… On dirait le village Kokiri….?!

J'suis sur le cul, là. Attends, je me calme. Enfin, d'abord, je me lève. J'ai l'air con, couchée par terre en pyjama… Ah non, je suis plus en pyjama, je suis vêtue d'une sorte de robe verte un peu bizarre avec une ceinture et des sandales en cuir marron… Pas trop mon style. J'aime bien le vert et le marron, mais là y en a trop, c'est moche. J'ai de la chance encore, y aurait pu avoir des pois partout et un mini short… Mon dieu avec ma cellulite, ça l'aurait pas fait du tout du tout ! Donc je me lève, je marche… J'ai l'air entière… Mais petite… Mon dieu, j'ai rajeuni ! Je mesure un mètre trente ! Ça va pas ça ! J'ai les cheveux tout courts, des mains toutes petites et je chausse du trente-et-un… Ça fait bizarre de retomber en enfance ! J'ai envie de courir partout. Non, c'est pas le moment de s'amuser, y a quelque secondes j'étais par terre, faut que j'analyse la situation

Je suis dans de l'herbe… Ok, c'est un bon début d'analyse. Vu que je connais super bien le jeu, je devrais pas me paumer… Oh ! Je vois la maison de Link ! Run, Mina-Forest, run! Je me précipite et déboule à l'intérieur. Et qui je trouve sur le lit ? Bah oui, Link qui fait dodo. Mon dieu, il est troooooop mignon ! J'ai envie de lui tirer les joues kyaaaaaa oh mais non il dort trop bien, si je fais ça il va se réveiller… Oh quoi que j'aimerais trop… Si ça se trouve, il parle ! Oh mais il est trop trop chou quand il dort ! Que faire ?!

Heureusement, un miracle se produisit. Et non ce n'est pas la volonté divine, mais simplement Navi qui vient le réveiller. Voilà qui met fin à mon dilemme intérieur. Brave petite fée, va !

**_Navi_**_\- Link ! Debout ! Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo veut te voir !_

**Link** – Gnnnnnn …

**_Navi_**_\- Allez, debout ! Le sort du monde repose-t-il sur un garçon aussi fainéant ?_

Je me sens pas du tout exclue… Est-ce qu'on a remarqué ma présence ? Ou alors j'suis une sorte de fantôme, ou un truc comme ça ? C'est vrai que personne n'est venu me voir quand je suis arrivée, pourtant ça doit pas être courant, une fille qui apparaît par terre…

**_Navi_**_\- … Et toi, qui es-tu ?_

**Mina** \- Gné ?

Ah bah si, j'suis visible apparemment.

**_Navi_**_\- Enfin, peu importe, dépêche-toi, Link !_

**Link** – Gnnnnnnnn…

Je commence à désespérer… Pour l'instant, Link n'a rien prononcé d'autre que « gnnnnnnn »… L'Arbre Mojo ne lui a donc rien appris ? Alala, ces hommes (enfin, arbre dans le cas présent…).

**_Navi_**_\- Ah, enfin debout ! Moi c'est Navi, je suis ta partenaire à partir de maintenant !_

**Link** \- Et elle, c'est qui ?

Oh mon dieu, il a parlé ! Ô joie immense, ô bonheur suprême ! Oops, il me regarde fixement… Je sens que mes joues deviennent toutes rouges… Vite, dis quelque chose t'as l'air con là !

**_Navi_**_\- J'ignore qui elle est._

Comment voulez-vous que je réponde alors que je me sens aspirée par le regard du blondinet au chapeau vert.

**_Navi_**_\- Eh oh ! Qui es-tu?_

**Mina**\- Je… Je m'appelle Mina.

**Link** \- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans la forêt.

**Mina** \- Normal, je suis légèrement pas d'ici.

**Link** \- D'où alors ?

**Mina** \- Bah… Roh et puis même si je vous le disais, vous n'allez pas le croire, autant rien dire.

**Link** \- Dis toujours.

**Mina** \- Nan ! J'ai pas envie.

**Link** \- Moi je veux savoir.

Si vous saviez comme c'est dur de soutenir le regard de votre héros préféré qui est en chair et en os pour de vrai de vrai devant vos yeux ! Vite trouve une bonne excuse, comme quand tu rends pas ton devoir d'allemand et qu'un miracle ne reporte pas la date!

**Mina** \- Bon euh bah euh je suis euh de passage.

C'est l'excuse la plus naze que j'ai jamais sortie.

**_Navi_**_\- De passage…_

**Mina** \- Euh non… En fait… J'ai … Je… Je suis venue vous aider dans votre aventure !

**Link** \- Une aventure ?

Autant jouer carte sur table (mais avec l'as toujours dans la manche).

**Mina** \- Euh oui… En fait je… Je sais ce qui est censé t'arriver dans un avenir proche.

**Link** \- Tu es une sorte de… Comment on appelle ça… Quelqu'un qui voit dans le futur, quoi.

**Mina** \- Oui… Si on veut…

Après un long moment de discutage au sujet de « est-ce-que-je-peux-venir-ou-pas ? », bah tout compte fait je peux venir ! Contente ! J'vais voyager avec Liiiiiiinkeeeeeeeuh et ouaaaaaaais youpiiiiiiie lalalaaaaaaaaaa heureuse de chez heureuse ! (plus plus un p'tit peu plus…pardon, effet pub de TF1.) Donc let's go voir l'Arbre Mojo… Ah pardon, Vénérable Arbre Mojo… Non pas taper Navi.

\- Liiiiiiiiiiiink !

Mais ne serait-ce pas la petite Saria qui accourt vers nous… Je l'ai toujours trouvée mignonne, elle, avec ses habits vert, ses cheveux vert, son ocarina, toute gentille et tout mignonne… Malheureusement pour elle… Maintenant, nous somme RIVALES ! [Mina mode : instinct de survie numéro cinq !]*(voir fin de chapitre)

**Saria** \- Tiens qui est-ce ?

**Mina** \- Moi c'est Mina. (Sourire professionnel oblige)

**Link** \- C'est… Une amie.

**Saria** \- Ah oui ? Enchantée, je me nomme Saria.

**Mina** \- Moi de même. (Sourire professionnel toujours)

Bon c'est parti on va vers la clairière de l'arb… Pardon, du Vénérable Arbre Mojo. Oh tiens, Mido… Je l'aime pas lui… M'énerve… Arrogant… Grrr. Et « blablabla que j'te laisse pas passer que t'as pas d'épée et pas de bouclier ». Polala, m'agace ce môme. Si j'étais ta mère je te foutrais des baffes !

**Link** \- Où va-t-on trouver un bouclier et une épée ?

**_Navi_**_\- On peut acheter le bouclier au magasin, mais pour l'épée, je ne sais pas._

**Mina** \- …

Je n'aime pas me pavaner genre « moi je saiiiiiiiiiiis » ça fait boulet… Mais j'aime bien me faire prier. J'espère juste qu'ils penseront à me demander…

**Link** \- Tu ne saurais pas toi ?

Alala, Link je t'aime.

**Mina** \- Pour l'épée ? Oui, je sais où elle est… En fait, il y a un passage au fond du village qui mène à…

**Link** \- Tu peux nous y conduire ?

Même pas le temps de finir ma phrase… Goujat ! Tu baisses dans mon estime, tout d'un coup…

**Mina** \- … Oui, pas de problèmes.

**Link** \- Merci.

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup… Non, plutôt qu'il est indifférent envers moi… Et c'est encore pire… Enfin, il ne me connaît pas, c'est normal. Mais j'espère néanmoins que ça changera. Je les conduis donc jusqu'au passage.

**Mina** \- Bon, alors, fais attention il y a une sorte de grosse boule qui se promène ici, il faut donc que tu passes après elle pour éviter de te faire écraser.

**Link** \- Ok

Et elle apparut soudainement cette grosse boule, si soudainement et avec un bruit si assourdissant que je me suis mise à crier de peur. Comme d'habitude, mes cris sont loin d'être discret, le genre aigu et sonore, bien que court. Je vis Link se retourner vers moi et me regarder bizarrement… J'aurais voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris, la hooooonte ! J'étais toute rouge, les bras serrés contre ma poitrine. Il soupira et suivit la boule qui venait de tourner. Le voyant partir, je courus derrière lui. Bien qu'il n'éprouve que de l'indifférence à mon égard, je me sentais plus en sécurité avec lui.

Je bave devant Link qui sort l'épée du coffre… Mon dieu que c'est émouvant.

Nous retournâmes sur nos pas, toujours derrière la bouboule, mais sans que je crie cette fois, une humiliation par jour, ça suffit amplement. Grâce à son épée, Link coupe de l'herbe pour trouver suffisamment d'argent afin d'acheter son bouclier. Une fois tout cela fait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers… La clairière du Vénérable Arbre Mojo… (Tatatadaaaaaaaaam !)

**Mina** \- T'as vu, Navi, hein t'as vu ! Je l'ai bien dit cette fois !

**_Navi_**_\- Oui… C'est bien…_

**Mina** – Hihi ! (Toute fière d'elle.)

… Tout en nous pavanant (enfin, surtout moi) devant Mido… Bien fait pour toi, gamin !

* * *

**Les instincts de survie** : Que je vous explique, notre chère Mina a un certain nombre d'instincts de survie (petit frère oblige) :

Numéro Un : Devant le dernier bout de viande, la dernière chips ou tout autre aliment comestible, c'est le plus rapide qui gagne.

Numéro Deux : Durant un voyage, c'est celui qui perd à chifoumi (= pierre feuille ciseaux) qui porte le sac.

Numéro Trois : En cas de « il n'y a qu'un (ou plus) lit(s) et on est deux (ou plus, en tout cas plus que le nombre de lits) », c'est le premier qui est sur le lit qui dort dedans.

Numéro Quatre : C'est celui qui crie « pipi prunch ! » en premier qui va au WC en premier (si on cri en même temps, ça se joue au « chips » et si c'est encore dit en même temps, c'est le premier arrivé qui gagne)

Numéro Cinq (l'Ultime) : si une fille que j'admire, que je trouve jolie et toute mignonne, apprécie voir aime le même garçon que moi, c'est pas de quartiers, chacune pour soi et que je… Euh pardon que la meilleure gagne ! (Ne marche pas si la fille en question est une amie !)


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Malediction de l'Arbre

Bon, ok, je tiens plus, je poste le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La malédiction de l'ar… Euh pardon, du Vénérable Arbre Mojo**

Nous arrivons donc devant le Vénérable Arbre Mojo. Nous, c'est Link, Navi et moi… Quoi que, moi je suis pas sûre de compter vraiment… Enfin bref, ça devrait venir… Il suffit juste que je leur vienne en aide une ou deux fois et enfin, ENFIN, Link me reconnaîtra à ma juste valeur ! Enfin, j'espère… Peut-être que je rêve trop, en fin de compte… C'est peut être dans son caractère de se montrer froid avec les gens… C'est vrai, il n'a même pas sourit à Saria, qui est sensée être sa meilleure amie… Oula, je réfléchis trop, c'est pas bon mon cerveau va être en surchauffe.

_**Navi**__ \- Vénérable Arbre Mojo…_

_**Arbre Mojo**__** \- Te voila enfin… Navi…**_

Je sais que je devrais pas être surprise mais OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Un arbre qui parle ! (Oui Arbre Mojo sans « vénérable », c'est trop long à écrire à chaque fois.)

_**Navi**__ \- Je vous ai emmené Link, comme vous me l'aviez demandé._

_**Mojo**__** (c'est encore plus court) - Merci. Qui est cette jeune fille ?**_

Désolée de pas être prévue dans le scénario.

_**Navi**__ \- Elle se nomme Mina, elle s'est proposée pour nous aider dans cette aventure, comme elle dit._

_**Mojo**__** \- Oooooh, je vois… Et que savais-vous de cette aventure, Mademoiselle ?**_

Je suis pas vraiment habituée à ce qu'on m'appelle « Mademoiselle » (on m'appelle toujours madame ! A dix-sept ans ! C'est trop déprimant)… Du coup, j'me suis pas reconnue et j'ai mis près de dix secondes à réagir. (C'est long, comme temps de réaction, mine de rien.)

**Mina** \- … Gné ? Hein, moi ? Ah pardon ! Euh et bien… Je sais qu'il faut vous sauver… Et qu'on devra aller au château d'Hyrule après…

**Link** \- Quoi ? ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? !

Oops… Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise. C'est vrai que le fait que je débarque et que je sache absolument tout ce qu'il va se passer, ça chamboule un peu beaucoup (surtout beaucoup) l'histoire… Aussi je pensais ne rien dire (C.A.S. : Comité Anti-Spoil !) mais là, j'avais pas trop le choix… J'ai essayé d'en dévoiler le moins possible, mais c'est relativement difficile… Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

_**Mojo**__** \- Calme-toi, Link. Je vais tout t'expliquer.**_

Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied, merci mec! Enfin, arbre…

Bon, charabia qu'on est obligé d'écouter sur l'histoire des trois déesses qui créèrent le monde, le mal (« Ganondorf », pensais-je fortement comme pour envoyer des ondes à Link), la malédiction qui pèse sur l'arbre… Oh bah tiens, il ouvre la bouche…Et Link se précipite dedans ! Attends-moi ! Comment veux-tu m'apprécier si tu pars toujours sans moi ? !

Nous voila dans le… Ventre… Euh enfin à l'intérieur de l'arbre Mojo. Ça se voit que le ménage n'a pas été fait depuis longtemps ici, y a des toiles d'araignée partout ! … Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir ? Et si on allait direct à la salle du boss… Comment ça, c'est pas possible ? Non mais vous allez arrêter de me casser oui ? Merdoum ! Comment ça j'suis vulgaire ? ! C'est MON histoire je fais ce que je veux ! (Caca nerveux.)

Bon, mais avouez que ça sert un peu a rien de monter pour redescendre, autant aller direct en bas ! Ok, c'est vrai que si je commence comme ça dès le premier donjon, ça va pas aller… Bref, petite balade, buttage de monstre, et oooooooh un lance-pierre !

_**Navi**__ \- Link, essaie de toucher cette échelle._

**Mina** \- Mais c'est pas drôle si tu lui donnes toutes les soluces des énigmes !

_**Navi**__ \- Personne n'a dit que ça devait être drôle._

Et paf, dans mes dents ! Saleté de fée, va ! Et dire que je t'appréciais ! Je regrette presque… Aaaaaaaaaaaaah une araignée géante ! Voila que je cours dans tous les sens, observée par Link et Navi… Ils doivent être désespérés par mon comportement… Et je les comprends un peu… Voir beaucoup… Complètement même. Voyant que Link ne me quittait pas des yeux, je m'arrête de courir… S'il me balance pas dans une fosse à monstre, c'est un miracle !

Et non, il ne m'a pas balancée. Enfin si, mais pas dans une fosse à monstres. Enfin non, balancée, c'est pas le mot. Disons qu'après avoir entendu le mot « sauter » et avoir vu la hauteur de la chute, j'ai été prise d'une véritable crise de panique (et oui, je suis même pas capable de tenir debout sur une chaise sans flipper, alors là…) C'est la que, accroupie dans mon coin, j'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi et, ouvrant les yeux, je vis Link me tendre la main. Que d'attention à mon égard, j'en ai presque oublié de pleurer de bonheur. Toute tremblante, je pris cette main (je me laverais plus jamais les mains !) qui me tira pour m'aider à me redresser.

**Link** \- Ça va aller.

Là c'est clair, je devais être rouge comme une pivoine, tellement je sentais mes joues devenir brûlante. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, Link se mit à courir vers le précipice en serrant fort ma main dans la sienne. Étrangement, je n'avais plus peur… Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans le vide. Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces en m'agrippant à la tunique de Link. J'eus tout de même droit à un instant de répit quand nous avons atterri sur la toile d'araignée qui ne dura pas bien longtemps et qui céda sous notre poids. Deuxième chute, re-hurlement, et Plouf !

**Mina** \- Pouaaaaaah ! J'suis toute mouillée !

_**Navi**__ \- Mais tu te plains tout le temps, toi !_

**Mina** \- Bah désolée mais j'suis pas psychologiquement entraînée à parcourir les donjons moi, j'suis une fille normale à la base !

_**Navi**__ \- Et bien, fallait pas venir._

**Mina** \- Mais j'ai pas demandé à débarquer ici, moi ! Si tu connais un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi, dis le que je m'en aille !

Excédé, Link soupira et sorti de l'eau. Moi, je reste immobile, la tête baissée, de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine (rappelons que j'ai environs dix ans). J'peux être vraiment con, parfois. Allez, secoue toi ma grande (enfin, petite…) !

**Link** \- Bon, tu viens ?

**Mina** \- J'croyais que j'étais de trop ?

**Link** \- T'as pas trop le choix pour le moment. Il vaut mieux que tu nous suives.

**Mina** \- … Mouais…

Mine de rien, ça m'a pas mal réconforté. Link me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de l'eau. C'est incroyable comme ces mains sont chaudes… Presque autant que les miennes. Et moi, j'ai toujours eu les mains chaudes, été comme hiver, sauf en cas de très grand froid. Je suivis le kokiri et sa fée jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle du boss. (J'vais pas non plus vous raconter tout le donjon !)

**Mina** \- Elles sont trop mignonnes, les pestes mojo !

**Link** \- Mais d'où tu sors ça, toi ?

**Mina** \- Tu les trouves pas choupinette, toi ?

**Link** \- Non, pas du tout.

**Mina **\- Mais elles font des petits cris tout chou quand on les tue c'est trop cruelle laisse la en vie !

**Link **\- Non mais je rêve !

_**Navi**__ \- Laisse tomber, Link, allons battre le boss !_

**Link** \- Faudrait qu'elle arrête de baver sur les pestes mojo.

_**Navi**__ \- Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû la prendre avec nous…_

Sur ce, mister Link ouvre la porte. Voyant que je n'étais pas décidée à m'arrêter d'admirer les petites pestes mojo, il me chope par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à l'antre de Gohma. Il fait tout noir là dedans, on y voyait pas à deux mètres. Déjà pas très rassurée de savoir ce qui nous attendait accrochée à son plafond, mon angoisse s'est accentuée quand j'ai réalisé que je la verrais en vrai devant moi… De quoi foutre les choquotes… Brrr. J'attrape la manche de Link comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille à la vue de l'araignée. Au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui ai tenté de m'enfuir. Attendez, c'est une réaction normale face à une situation pas normale! A peine l'œil de Gohma ouvert, me revoilà en train de courir dans toutes les directions en braillant à pleins poumons. Après avoir fait quatre fois le tour de la salle, je me réfugiai derrière une des colonnes qui soutiennent la salle. Comme toujours, Link me regarda avec un air profondément désespéré, puis fit face à Gohma. C'est marrant, dans le jeu j'adore battre ce boss, je m'éclate. Je me souviens même d'une fois ou j'avais fait exprès de sauvegarder juste avant de la battre, puis une fois battue j'avais éteint pour pourvoir la battre une deuxième fois… Puis une troisième fois… Et une quatrième… Ahlala, que de bons souvenirs. (Qui n'a jamais fais ça ?)

Euh mais bon la, c'est plutôt flippant. J'suis pas arachnophobe mais y a des limites ! Elle mesure trois mêtres de haut ! Toujours planquée derrière mon poteau, j'assiste au combat acharné qui oppose Link à la bestiole. Soudain, je la vois se diriger vers moi. Je me précipite vers le poteau à ma droite en criant, avant de voir Gohma monter au plafond. Link et Navi ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Moi si.

**Mina** \- Fait gaffe, elle va pondre des œufs ! Détruis-les avant qu'ils n'éclosent !

**Link** \- Mais comment sais-tu que…

**Mina** \- Non mais tu crois que j'ai le temps de t'expliquer ! Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout !

J'aime pas donner des ordres, surtout à un garçon que je trouve choupinet, mais là, y a urgence (C'est vrai ?! Vite met la deux ! J'veux voir Louka et Abby! Hein ? Ah oui pardon). Soudain, je vois une sorte de boule colorée tomber devant moi, suivit de Link chargeant, son épée prête à me trancher en deux. J'ai voulut me lever, mais mes jambes refusent de bouger, je reste tétanisée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'eus juste le temps de fermer les yeux et d'entendre un léger bruit. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour voir Link repartir et détruire les autres œufs. Devant moi, les débris de l'œuf qu'il venait de détruire étaient éparpillés. Soudain, mes jambes se sont remises à m'obéir. Ah bah quand même, brave petites gambettes. Je me replace vite vite derrière la colonne, en attendant la fin du combat. Je me sentais lâche, de le laisser se battre sans l'aider… Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été complètement inutile… Qu'est ce qui peut bien justifier ma venue dans le jeu ? Je sers absolument à rien ! Et j'aime pas me sentir inutile. Ah, le temps que je rêvasse, Link a vaincu Gohma. Ça y est, le cercle de téléportation bleu est apparu… Est-ce qu'ils vont me laisser ici si je bouge pas ? De toute façon, ça changera rien, alors à quoi bon…

Mais que vois-je ? Encore une fois, Link s'approche de moi en tendant la main… Et bizarrement, j'ai pas envie de la prendre… J'le mérite pas. Je me lève toute seule et me dirige vers le cercle en courant, laissant Link tout seul comme un con à coté du poteau (quelle ingrate je fais). Une fois près du cercle, je me retourne et le regarde. Il semble déboussolé. Ou alors inquiet. Ou alors il est pas content de s'être déplacé pour rien. Amusée, je me mis à sourire.

**Mina** \- Bah alors, tu viens ou quoi?

Et là, que vois-je ? QUE VOIS-JE ? ! Link qui sourit ! (Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Link qui sourit ! Mais pourquoi j'ai pas mon appareil photo, POURQUOIIIIIIIII ?! Le monde est cruel.). Il s'avance vers moi et nous entrâmes (attention, voici un temps verbal que je n'utilise pas souvent, alors profitez-en bien !) ensemble dans le cercle. C'est marrant, on lévite, c'est plutôt étrange comme sensation, je me sens toute légère (déjà que je suis pas bien grosse… Vive mon corps de quand j'avais dix ans). La salle du boss devint alors floue avant de disparaître, pour laisser place à la vision de la clairière du Vénérable Arbre Mojo.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Hyrule's Castle

Wouhou! Le chapitre 3! Bon, c'est toujours aussi mal écrit (j'ai honte) mais bon ça doit dater d'il y a quoi... 7 ans? Un truc du genre. J'étais encore au lycée à l'époque (putain j'suis vieille). Mais bon si je veux pouvoir continuer l'écriture il faut que je poste tout avant, et ya du boulot.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Let's go to Hyrule's Castel ! ****(Voyez mes qualités bilingues !)**

Une fois les pieds sur terre, l'arbre parlant se mit à nous raconter (enfin, surtout à Link et Navi, moi j'suis déjà au courant) qui lui a jeté cette malédiction (« Gaaanooooondooooooorf » pensais-je toujours plus fort dans l'espoir que Link soit un tant soit peu sensible aux signaux que je lui lance), ce que l'elfe va devoir entreprendre pour sauver le monde, etc., etc. Link s'assoit (et oui c'est long et on est toujours obligé d'écouter ce que l'arbre a à dire) et moi je m'allonge (grosse feignasse). Une fois le discourt fini, Link se releva, je me sentis donc obligée de faire de même… C'est dommage, j'étais bien moi… Hum bref, l'arbre va mourir, alors bon, faut que je sois un minimum respectueuse.

_**Mojo**__** \- Prend cette pierre, Link, et montre-la à la Princesse de la Destinée.**_

(« Zeldaaaaaaaaa » pensais-je en regardant fixement le petit elfe vert.)

Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaam vous obtenez l'émeraude Kokiri !

_**Mojo**__** \- Il ne me reste que très peu de temps à vivre… Navi, tu aideras Link dans sa quête… Mina, ta venue ici n'est pas anodine… Tu sauras faire bon usage de ton savoir en temps voulu… Adieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu…**_

C'est… Trop triste… Même en sachant que ça allait arriver, une violente tristesse m'emplie soudainement le cœur. Surtout que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il me parle comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre… Tandis que Link et sa fée se dirigeaient vers la sortie, je restais immobile devant cet arbre géant qui venait de s'éteindre sous mes yeux. Ça m'a rappelé tellement de mauvais souvenirs que je ne pouvais me résigner à détourner le regard.

**Link** \- Mina…

Je me retourne brusquement. Pour la première fois, Link vient de m'appeler par mon prénom. Mais j'arrive pas à m'en réjouir… Sentant une larme couler sur ma joue, je l'essuyais rapidement et fis de nouveau face à l'arbre. Je m'approche doucement de lui tout en le regardant. Une fois arrivée devant lui, je mis ma main sur son tronc. Une sorte de décharge électrique traversa alors tout mon corps, m'obligeant à retirer ma main. J'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi indiquant que Link avait amorcé un pas dans ma direction, je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger et remis aussitôt ma main sur l'arbre mort. Je reçus à nouveau une décharge, mais je ne céderai pas cette fois ci. Ma main commence à me brûler, et je sens une énergie glaciale parcourir mes veines et envahir violemment mon corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, le flux s'arrêta. Je tombe à genoux, ma main moite et chaude toujours collée au tronc de l'arbre. Link accourut alors vers moi, mais je l'en dissuade.

**Mina** \- Ça va… Je vais bien.

C'était vrai, j'allais bien. Doucement, je mis mon autre main près de la première. Soudain, tout devint flou dans mon esprit, comme si un brouillard épais s'était installé dans ma tête… J'entendis ma propre voix prononcer des paroles qui ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Mina** \- Tout ira bien, maintenant… Tu ne souffriras plus… Déesses d'or, prenez cette âme perdue sous vos ailes de force, de sagesse et de courage… Apportez-lui la paix, et protégez-la du mal qui la menace…

Après ça, tout devint blanc… Puis noir… Je n'entends plus rien… Si, un léger son…

…

**Mina** \- Humm...

…na …

**Mina** \- …

**Link** \- Mina !

**Mina** \- Hein ?

J'ouvris les yeux de surprise… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Link** \- Ça va ?

**Mina** \- Euh… Oui…

**Link** \- Tu nous as fais peur.

**Mina** \- Vraiment ? (Oooooooooh, Link qui s'inquiète pour moi, j'me sens super importante... Oui, bon, j'arrête de rêver.)

**Link** \- Viens, on s'en va.

Cette fois ci, j'accepte la main qu'il me tend… De toute façon, je suis trop faible pour me lever toute seule.

_**Navi**__ \- Adieu, Vénérable Arbre Mojo._

La voix de Navi était… Si triste… Ça me fait mal au cœur.

Une fois de retour dans la forêt Kokiri, et après le scandale de Mido (grrrr saloperie de gosse, va !) Link m'emmena chez lui et me laissa me reposer dans son lit (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah je suis dans le lit de Liiiiiiiiiink le lit où il fit dodo tous les soiiiiiiiiiiiirs mon dieu bonheur bonheur). Je crois même que je m'y suis endormie, parce qu'a un moment, j'ai ouvert les yeux et il faisait noir dehors, et Link dormait dans un gros tas de couvertures au pied du lit. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi ! Non mais je le mérite pas, tu vaux beaucoup plus que moi, Linkounet d'amour chéri que j'aime ! J'avançais la main pour le réveiller, quand il se retourna, et du coup j'avais son visage juste en face de ma main… Mon dieu, trop chouuuuuuuuu quand il dort ! J'peux pas le réveiller, non je peux pas faire ça ! Je me recouche et me rendors jusqu'au matin suivant. En me réveillant, j'entends des vois près de moi, et j'écoutais, sans ouvrir les yeux.

**Link** \- Que fait-on maintenant ?

_**Navi**__ \- Nous devons aller au château d'Hyrule._

**Link** \- Bien…

_**Navi**__ \- Et pour Mina ?_

Je faisais semblant de dormir, ce que je fais souvent et assez bien, sans me vanter. C'est très pratique pour écouter les conversations des gens, surtout quand elles me concernent !

**Link** \- Quoi Mina ?

_**Navi**__ \- Est- ce qu'elle vient avec nous ?_

**Link** \- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_**Navi**__ \- C'est à toi de décider._

**Link** \- …

Avec un peu de chance, il voudra bien… Sinon je me lève brusquement et je le menace pour qu'il m'accepte… Ou alors je pleure, ça marche très bien ça aussi (enfin, si on coule pas trop du nez, sinon c'est tout de même assez dégueulasse).

**Link** \- Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo a dit qu'elle n'est pas venue ici pour rien, elle peut être utile. Après, faut voir avec elle.

_**Navi**__ \- Comment ça ?_

**Link** \- Si elle veut pas venir, je vais pas la forcer.

_**Navi**__ \- Et si elle veut ?_

**Link** \- Et bien, elle vient.

Link, je t'aime ! Bien sure que je veux venir ! Et pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec toi, manger avec toi, te regarder te battre, te regarder dormir, dormir à coté de toi, te faire à manger, réparer tes habits déchirés, te soigner quand tu seras blessé, et aussi…

_**Navi**__ \- Regarde, Link, elle bave dans son sommeil._

Oh mon dieu ! Atteinte à la dignité humaine (en tout cas, à la mienne)! La bave ! Vite, je ravale ça avant qu'il ne soit dégoûté à jamais de moi et des femmes en générale. Mince, j'ai avalé si vite que je m'étouffe !

**Mina** \- (Tousse, tousse)

_**Navi**__ \- Tout va bien?_

**Mina** \- Gné ? Euh oui oui, j'ai dû avaler de travers en dormant. (Et c'était quoi, cette pointe d'ironie que j'ai senti dans ta voix ?)

_**Navi**__ \- Oui, sûrement._

J'aime pas trop sa façon de me parler… J'crois qu'elle m'aime pas.

**Link** \- J'ai une question à te poser.

**Mina** \- Oui, c'est à quel sujet ? (Mon dieu Link tu fais peur quand t'es sérieux.)

**Link** \- Est-ce que tu veux…

**Mina** \- Avec joie !

**Link** \- Mais je n'ai pas fini de poser ma question !

**Mina** \- Oops pardon. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

**Link** \- Tu veux nous accompagner dans notre quête, ou pas ?

**Mina** \- Bah oui, bien sur, quelle question idiote ! Si j'ai débarqué ici, c'est pas pour rester dans cette forêt et passer mon temps à manger des pommes et à me baigner dans la cascade. (Quoi que...)

**Link** \- On a pas le droit de se baigner dans la cascade.

**Mina** \- Justement !

**Link** \- Donc tu viens.

**Mina** \- Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiie

Plus rien ne pouvait me mettre de mauvaise humeur, et pour cause ! Un : J'allais passer 100% de mon temps en compagnie de Link plus mignon que jamais (vivement qu'il soit graaaaaaaaand !), deux : j'ai environ dix ans, donc pas de risque que les anglais débarquent à l'improviste, genre dans la fontaine Zora (j'aime pas mettre des tampons) et trois : j'allais me balader dans Hyrule pour de vraaaaai et voir la princesse Zelda et Malon et tout et touuuuut… Ah merde, j'ai faillis oublier mon instinct de survie ultime, le numéro cinq… Enfin bon, pas le temps d'être jalouse pour le moment, j'ai pas le droit de m'auto-gâcher ma bonne humeur ! Et c'est partiiiiiii ! On arrive au petit pont qui mène à dehors…

Alors, ça y est, tu t'en vas…

Zut, Saria. Je l'avais oubliée, elle. Bon pas grave, je me dois de faire profil bas, elle doit lui donner l'ocarina des fées. Fort pratique, cet ocarina. En fait, c'est une brave petite, cette Saria. Merde, mon instinct de survie ! Oh et puis merde, c'est juste sa meilleure amie à la base. Hey ? Il s'en va ! Attends moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Et hop, nous voilà dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Que c'est beaaaaaaaaaaau ! C'est tout vert ! Pas un pet de bout de pelouse cramée ! C'est-y pas magnifique ça ! Ici, le soleil ne crame pas l'herbe ! Trop bien. J'adore. Par contre, il fait chaud, et même dans ma petite robe verte toute légère, j'ai chaud ! Vite ! De l'ombre !

Oh de l'ombre ! Mes prières ont été entendues par… Un hibou géant ! Ouaaaaah c'est … Ka… Kae….. Chose… Je sais plus.

**Hibou** \- Houhou ! Je suis Kaepora Gaebora.

Oui, voilà ! Kaepora Gaebora ! Merci, vieux !

**Kae** (c'est plus court) - Te voila sur le chemin qui mène au château d'Hyrule ! La route sera longue et difficile, alors met ton courage à l'épreuve… Veux-tu que je répète tout ça ?

**Mina** – Non, merci ça ira.

_**Navi**__ \- Mina !_

**Mina** \- Quoi ? Il a juste dis qu'on était sur le bon chemin, on va pas lui demander de répéter, il a été clair, net et précis. On va pas commencer à l'embêter en lui faisant répéter la même phrase je sais pas combien de fois ! (J'ai déjà testé c'est chiant à force.)

**Kae** \- Cette jeune fille – Mina, c'est ça ? – vous accompagne ?

**Mina** \- Oh ouiiiiiiiii j'adore quand vous mettez votre tête à l'envers, comme ça, c'est trop marrant ! On dirait que vous avez quatre z'yeux !

_**Navi**__ \- Mina ! Soit plus polie !_

**Mina** \- Rooooooh c'est bon !

Après le départ de Kae, et après m'être sévèrement fait réprimander par Navi, nous nous dirigeâmes (ouah 2eme fois ! Je pensais pas que le passé simple faisait si classe) vers le château… Oh mais j'y pense, j'arrive jamais au château avant la tombée de la nuit… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah va y avoir des monstres ! Et où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me cacher ?

**Mina** \- Euh dites, on pourrait se dépêcher ?

**Link** \- Pourquoi ?

**Mina** \- Et bien… Il serait préférable d'arriver au château avant la nuit… Pour éviter de la passer dehors… On serait mieux dans une auberge.

**Link** \- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

**Mina** – Oui j'ai toujours de bonnes idées, mais alors il faut se dépêcher. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

_**Navi**__ \- On dirait que tu tiens absolument à ne pas passer la nuit dehors… Pourquoi ?_

**Mina** \- C'est toujours plus agréable de dormir dans un lit plutôt que par terre…

_**Navi**__ \- Oh mais mademoiselle m'a l'air bien soucieuse de son petit confort._

**Mina** \- Roh c'est bon ! Si tu veux savoir, la nuit y a des monstres et moi j'ai peur des monstres ! Mais c'est vrai que toi tu dois t'en moquer puisque quoi qu'il arrive, tu dors toujours dans le bonnet de Link !

Là, elle a rien à dire ! Bon ok, j'ai dit ça avec un ton méchant, mais elle le mérite ! Et puis, pourquoi elle aurait le droit d'être méchante, et pas moi ? J'suis sûre que là, elle va me faire passer pour la méchante aux yeux de Linkounet… Merde… Ah, non, elle dit rien… Je crois qu'elle boude. Bon bah si c'est comme ça, moi aussi, je boude ! Na ! Bon, faut s'activer, il va bientôt faire nuit, et les monstres vont arriver, et j'veux pas, donc je me mets à courir vers le château, suivie de près par Link (qui me dépasse rapidement, j'suis pas très endurante) et Navi qui boude toujours dans son bonnet. Comme il prenait de l'avance sur moi, le petit blondinet m'attrape la main pour m'aider à courir plus vite. Si bien qu'on est arrivé au château juste à temps ! Ouais ! Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim ! (Je me demande ce qu'ils ont comme bouffe ici...)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Place du Marché et Château

Chapitre 4! Youpi, l'histoire avance! :) Merci à RedChi-San pour sa review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Place du marché et Château bien gardé !**

La place était déjà pas mal vide quand on est arrivé… Normal, il commence à faire nuit, tout le monde rentre chez soi ! Les veinards… Et nous, on rentre où ? Ya pas une auberge quelque part ? Bon bah on va chercher ! Entre moi qui crève la dalle, Link qui dit rien et Navi qui fait encore la gueule, je m'en sort pas moi… Bon, recherche stratégique ! Link, tu vas à gauche et Navi à droite ! Moi, je vais chercher dans les petites rues. Dès qu'on trouve, et même si on trouve pas, on se rejoint devant la fontaine. Dans maximum dix minutes. Allez, go, go, go !

Au bout de dix minutes, sans avoir trouvé la moindre auberge, je me dirige vers la fontaine où Navi attend seule.

**Mina** \- Désolée de ne pas t'avoir rejoint plus tôt. (Je suis parfois pleine de bonnes volontés.)

_**Navi**__ \- …_

**Mina** \- Tu boudes encore ?

_**Navi**__ \- …_

**Mina** \- Polala, gamine.

Un grand silence suivit ma remarque. Et Link qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Bon bah tant pis, c'est l'heure de ravaler ta fierté, ma grande.

**Mina** \- (Graaaaaaaande inspiration) Écoute, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, et dans l'arb… Dans le Vénérable Arbre Mojo aussi… J'aurais pas dû m'énerver…

_**Navi**__ \- Non, c'est plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses…_

Hein ? De quoi ? Navi s'excuse ? Elle est malade ? De la fièvre ? J'y connais rien en médecine (j'ai fait L, merde), encore moins en médecine de fée !

_**Navi**__ \- Je sais pas pourquoi, je te prends toujours comme fautive, et j'arrête pas de te chercher des poux._

**Mina** \- Pourtant, je me lave toujours bien les cheveux.

_**Navi**__ \- Tu vois, ça aussi, ça m'énerve !_

**Mina** \- Quoi ? L'hygiène de mes cheveux ?

_**Navi**__ \- Non, ton humour à la noix !_

**Mina** \- Qu'est ce qu'il a, mon humour ?

_**Navi**__ \- Je sais pas, mais il m'agace._

**Mina** \- Désolée, j'suis née comme ça.

_**Navi**__ \- …_

Un autre silence… Mais il est où, Link ? Je commence à m'inquiéter.

_**Navi**__ \- En fait, je crois que dès le départ, je t'ai vue comme une gêne, voir une rivale._

**Mina** \- Une … Une… RIVALE ?! (Chocked !) Mais, mais….mais-mais-mais-mais…

_**Navi**__ \- Non, non ! Pas rivale dans ce sens là !_

**Mina** \- T'es sure, hein ?

_**Navi**__ \- Oui !En fait, je me suis mis en tête que tu serais plus utile que moi… J'ai eu peur que le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ne me dise de rester dans la forêt et de te laisser partir à ma place…_

**Mina** \- Pff, tu parles d'une utilité… Tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire contre la grosse araignée…

**Navi** \- Gohma.

**Mina** \- Oui, Gohma, bah tout ce que j'ai fait c'est crier et me cacher derrière les colonnes.

_**Navi**__ \- Peut-être, mais tu as dit à Link de détruire les œufs avant qu'ils n'éclosent._

**Mina** \- Et alors ?

_**Navi**__ \- Et alors, moi j'ignorais qu'il fallait le faire._

**Mina** \- Oh mais c'est rien ça.

_**Navi**__ \- … Pas pour moi._

C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, on était pareille toutes les deux. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entendait si mal, on était jalouse l'une de l'autre, on se sentait inutile en présence l'une de l'autre.

**Mina** \- On fait la paix ?

_**Navi**__ \- Quoi ?_

**Mina** \- Plutôt que passer notre temps à nous engueuler, vaut mieux être amie non ?

_**Navi**__ \- … Oui._

Et me voilà amie avec une fée… Et pas n'importe laquelle, Navi, la fée de Linkounet ! C'est pas beau ça ! Alala, j'adooooore ce jeu ! Mais ooooh qui vois-je ? Link qui sort d'un bâtiment.

**Mina** \- Tu as trouvé une auberge accueillante ?

**Link** \- Auberge, oui. Accueillante, pas sûr.

_**Navi**__ \- Comment ça ?_

**Link** \- J'ai du marchander le prix de la chambre pour deux personne avec lits séparés pendant près de cinq minutes avec l'aubergiste.

**Mina** \- Et beh ! C'était quoi le problème ?

**Link** \- Elle coûtait trop chère.

**Mina** \- C'est à dire?

**Link** \- Cent rubis.

**Mina** \- QUEWAAAAAAAAAA ?! (Re-chocked, on est au début du jeu, on est fauché et le max de rubis qu'on a c'est quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.) T'as réclamé un prix plus honnête ?

**Link** \- Oui.

_**Navi**__ \- Et il a bien voulu ?_

**Link** \- Non.

**Mina** \- Quel radin !

Bon, vu qu'on avait un peu beaucoup pas trop le choix, on y est allé. Et c'est vrai que le prix était exorbitant ! Même en grattant un peu pour avoir une ristourne, ça nous a fait cinquante rubis la chambre pour deux avec lits séparés ! Presque aussi chère que le bouclier mojo (non plus cher ! Il coûte quarante rubis le bouclier) Et dire qu'a la base, c'était censé être plus cher, vu que Linkounet d'amour a marchandé le prix. Enfin bref, on a payé que vingt-cinq rubis, disant que payera la suite demain parce qu'on avait pas assez pour le moment. Mais comme je suis maligne, on est parti avant de payer la suite et on s'est précipité vers le château, ni vu, ni connu. Pourvu que l'aubergiste ne nous poursuive pas jusqu'au château.

Tiens, Kae, le retour ! Bon, blabla Princesse de la Destinée et tout et tout, je vous l'épargne… Ah non, ça j'épargne pas :

**Kae** \- Veux-tu que je répète tout ça ?

**Mina** \- Non merci.

**Kae** \- Très bien, je m'en va alors !

Flap, flap… L'est parti, emportant sa faute de français avec lui… Bah oui, ça se dit pas « je m'en va » ! Attention, j'suis une L moi ! Enfin bref, voilà Link qui se précipite vers le garde… Et qui reviens aussi sec.

**Mina** \- Attends, je vais essayer

Voulant tenter ma chance, et vu que c'est toujours plus pratique d'être une fille dans ce genre de circonstances, je me lance à toute vitesse vers le garde chauve (à vérifier, mais j'avais juste envie de placer ça quelque part).

**Mina** \- Monsieur le gaaaaaaarde.

**Garde** \- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, gamine ?

**Mina** \- J'peux aller voir la princeeeeeeeeeeeesse ?

**Garde** \- Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle la !

**Mina** \- S'il vous plaaaaaaaaaait.

**Garde** \- Écoute, la princesse est très occupée, reviens une autre fois.

**Mina** \- Mais je veux la voir maintenant !

**Garde** \- Écoute, j'ai dis non c'est non !

Bon, vu que la technique « mignonne » ne marche pas, je passe au plan B.

**Mina** \- Et si je vous dis que dans environ sept ans je deviendrai une véritable bombe avec des formes parfaitement dessinées et que je reviendrai vous voir pour vous embrasser délicatement sur la joue avec mon 90B pressé contre votre bras, vous me laissez passer ?

**Garde** \- Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Mais je…

**Mina** \- Alleeeeeeeeez jouez pas à l'innocent, avouez que ça vous tente !

**Garde** \- Mais… Mais non ! Pas du tout !

**Mina** \- J'vois votre visage devenir rouge tomate sous votre casque !

**Garde** \- Ce… C'est pas vrai !

**Mina** \- Si c'est vrai !

**Garde** \- Non c'est pas vrai !

**Mina** \- Si c'est vrai !

**Garde** \- Non !

**Mina** \- Si !

**Garde** \- Non !

Bon, ok, tu l'auras voulu : plan C !

**Mina** \- MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER PASSER OUI ?! LE SORT DU MONDE DÉPEND DE NOTRE ENTRETIEN AVEC ZELDA ! ALORS TU DÉGAGES sinon, pas de bisou.

**Garde** \- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

**Mina** \- Euh… Bah il s'est enfuit…

J'ouvre le portail et fait signe à Link de venir. Entre temps, il avait fait connaissance avec Malon, la petite fermière du ranch Lon Lon, qui lui a donné un œuf. Et tout ça derrière mon dos ! Goujat ! Avant de partir, je lance un petit regard assassin à la gentille petite Malon qui prit peur et s'enfuit [Mode Instinct de Survie Numéro Cinq (comme le chanel)]. Toi, tu t'approches plus de Linkounet. Bon, c'est parti pour l'opération : traverser le jardin du château sans se faire choper par les gardes, parce que bon, mes plans ne marchent pas toujours avec tout le monde. Discretos, on se faufile jusqu'à l'arrière du château où dort cette grosse feignasse de Talon. C'est le père de Malon, d'après Link. Enfin bon, moi j'le savais déjà. Il fait nuit, il fait froid, et il ronfle. Je grimpe sur l'une des grosses caisses de lait posées à coté et je m'allonge tant bien que mal dessus, avant de m'endormir. Ce fut le cri du poulet, venant de sortir de son œuf au petit matin, qui me tira de mon sommeil. J'ai eut si peur que j'ai bien failli me casser la gueule ! Imbécile de poulet ! J'ouvre les yeux et vois Link faire chanter le poulet devant Talon, qui se réveille en sursaut (comme moi) et détale comme un lapin. Sachant quoi faire, je saute de ma caisse et explique la situation à Link, qui poussa gentiment les cai-caisses pour nous permettre de passer.

Une fois dans la cour du château, ça se complique… Vais-je réussir à suivre Link ? Ou bien vais-je me faire choper par un garde pédophile ? Oh non pitié pas ça ! Bon, je suis (du verbe suivre, je précise) de près mon petit elfe vert préféré, si bien qu'aucun de nous ne s'est fait repérer par aucun garde. Quoi que, le passage où on doit passer sur une poutre au-dessus d'un garde m'a bien foutu les boules. Sans doute le garde était-il sourd, car mon pied ayant glissé de la poutre, j'ai poussé un petit cri aigu vite arrêté par la main de Link qui se plaça comme par magie sur ma bouche (je me lave plus le visage non plus !) avant que je n'émette un son plus fort. Et le garde n'a même pas levé la tête… Nous sommes sauvés ! De toute façon, ces gardes sont quand même légèrement stupides… Même des gamins comme nous peuvent pénétrer dans le château tranquillou ! Arrête de rêvasser Mina, car nous voila devant la cour où se trouve… La Princesse de la Destinée… Zelda !

Mais nous ne la verrons que dans le prochain chapitre, nyark !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Princesse Zelda

**C****hapitre 5 : Princesse Zelda et recherche de chansons**

Ça y est, on va se retrouver devant Zelda ! J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, je suis toute excitée, je panique… Attends, mais oui y a de quoi paniquer ! Dès qu'elle va voir Link, elle va lui mettre le grappin dessus (enfin façon de parler, le grappin on l'a pas de suite). J'suis pas d'accord moi ! Link, c'est mon mien à moi ! Pas touche ! Opération commando : comment faire pour que Linkounet d'amour ne fonde pas devant les beaux yeux de notre petite princesse préférée ? Mince, le voila qui se dirige vers la cour intérieure… Vite, je dois le retenir ! Je tente le tout pour le tout !

**Mina** \- Il parait que la princesse est souvent devant une fenêtre à regarder l'intérieur du château.

**Link** \- Vraiment ?

**Mina** \- Oui, je t'assure ! Regarde les fenêtres sur les cotés, tu verras !

Ni une ni deux, je fonce vers la fenêtre de droite tandis que Link regarde celle de gauche. Dès qu'il tourna la tête vers moi, je me mis face à la fenêtre, priant qu'il n'y voit que du feu…

**Link** \- Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Mina ?

Merde, ça n'a pas marché ! Aaaaah non il s'avance vers elle… N'y va pas, noooooon… Ah, elle se retourne…

**Zelda** \- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous évité les gardes ?

Purée, qu'est ce qu'elle est jolie ! C'est dégueulasse. (Sauf ses sourcils qui sont… Vert fluo.)

**Zelda** \- Mais ça, c'est une… Fée ? Alors, vous venez de la forêt ?

Bingo, ma grande ! Maintenant, elle lui sort son beau discours de rêve prémonitoire et de Ganondorf… Elle va avoir le beau rôle devant Link ! C'est pas juuuuuuste, moi aussi je voulais te dire que c'était Ganondorf le méchant, si seulement tu pouvais entendre mes pensées ! N'empêche, pendant qu'elle discute avec lui, moi je reste en retrait, seule, à les regarder… Au fond de moi, j'avais profondément envie de courir vers eux et de les séparer, en m'accrochant au cou de Link … Mais sans doute devais-je avoir un air triste, perdue dans mes pensées, car Zelda me regarda avec un sourire gentil. Merci princesse, mais j'ai pas spécialement besoin de ta gentillesse pour le moment, ne sens-tu pas toute la jalousie qui émane de moi à ton égard ?

**Zelda** \- Et cette jeune fille ?

**Link** \- C'est une amie qui m'aide dans mon périple.

**Zelda** \- Je vois. Quel est ton nom ?

**Mina** \- Mina. (Ouaaaaah j'suis une « amie » de Link.)

**Zelda** \- Enchantée, Mina. Je suis Zelda, Princesse d'Hyrule.

**Mina** \- Ravie de vous connaître, Princesse.

Non, là je suis pas spécialement ravie, mais plutôt énervée, mais ça se voit pas. Je vais pas non plus aller lui casser la figure sous prétexte que je suis jalouse. Et jalouse de quoi en plus ? Pffff je me désespère moi-même parfois. Tiens Link regarde par la fenêtre… Ganondorf ! J'veux l'voir ! Je m'élance vers la fenêtre, commence à gravir l'escalier, me loupe la dernière marche, trébuche et m'étale sur la fenêtre comme une mouche sur le part-brise d'une voiture sur l'autoroute… La grande classe… Oops, Ganondorf a tourné la tête à ce moment là ! Merde, merde, merde je fais quoi maintenant ?! Je repars aussi vite que je suis arrivée et laisse à nouveau Link et Zelda seuls devant la fenêtre, l'air perplexe… Normal, après ma magnifique prestation… Que j'suis conne parfois. Zelda écrit une lettre et la donne à Link… On va bientôt partir… Pas trop tôt.

Soudain, je sentis comme… Une présence derrière moi… Je me retournai lentement… Aaaah ! Impa était apparue subtilement, sans que je l'entende venir ! Comme d'habitude j'ai crié, et devinez quoi ! Mon cri alerta les soldats. Bouleeeeeette… Mais quelle conne je suis parfois ! Tout à coup, je me sentis décoller du sol… Impa m'avait attrapée et avait également saisit Link par le col. Nous disparûûûûmes tous les trois dans un éclair de lumière, pour ensuite nous retrouver dans la plaine d'Hyrule.

_**Navi**__ \- Ton cri a faillit nous faire repérer !_

**Mina** \- Je saaaaaaaais pardoooooooooooon…

**Impa** \- Peut importe, je peux très bien vous donner les instructions ici. Link, tu devras aller chercher les deux autres pierres ancestrales, celle du feu et celle de l'eau. La pierre ancestrale du feu se trouve au sommet du mont du péril. Tu devras passer par Cocorico, mon village natal…

Et blablablaaaaaaaa je connais tout ça par cœur, moi. Maintenant, elle lui apprend la berceuse de Zelda… Purée c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il touche un ocarina et il joue comme un dieu. Moi j'ai fait onze ans de piano et j'suis pas si douée que ça. Ah, oui, faut que je me préoccupe de ça, aussi… Les chants. Bon, de quoi a-t-on besoin ? Le chant d'Epona est pour l'instant inutile, mais ça sera une bonne chose de faite. Et il faut aussi le chant de Saria, pour convaincre Darunia-nia… Bon d'accord, ce jeu de mot est pourri, désolée, mais il est tard et je suis fatiguée. ! Les lits à l'auberge étaient pas super confortable et la nuit dernière, j'ai dormi sur une caisse. Pas génial-génial comme dodo, hein ? Sans parler que j'ai rien avalé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, j'vais mourir si ça continue. Bon, restons stratégique : on passe au ranch Lon Lon pour prendre des nouvelles, le chant et à manger, ensuite on file aux bois perdus chercher Saria et on finit par enfin aller à Cocorico. Oula c'est chargé comme planning… Commençons par le début.

**Mina** \- Allons au ranch Lon Lon !

_**Navi**__ \- Hein ?! Mais pour quoi faire ?_

**Mina** \- Chercher à manger, j'ai faim !

Comme c'était absolument pas discutable (la loi de l'estomac passe avant tout !) on a pris la direction du ranch. A peine entré voilà qu'un maaaaaagnifique cheval nous fonce dessus. Vu que je suis plus petite que ma taille habituelle, l'étalon me sembla gigantesque ! Imaginez un cheval qui fasse trois fois votre taille et qui galope joyeusement vers vous… Comme toujours, mon courage habituel fait que je me cache derrière Link en serrant ses vêtements dans mes mains. Après cet autre instant d'humiliation suprême, nous nous rendons au centre de l'enclos pour voir Malon qui chante. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, je lui relançai un regard assassin avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour bien lui faire comprendre que Link, il est pour moi ! (Je suis trèèèèèès possessive.) Blabla, Epona qui fuit quand je lui cours après en gueulant « revieeeeeeens chevaaaaaaaaaal ! », Malon qui apprend le chant d'Epona à Link. Une fois tout cela fait, je chope Linkounet par le bras et le tire jusqu'à l'interieur du ranch, où Talon fait mumuse avec ses cocotes. On mumuse avec lui et on gagne (j'suis trop forte pour retrouver les super cocotes) quand soudain, une phrase de Talon attira mon attention :

**Talon** \- Ça te dirait de te marier avec Malon ?

Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Il vient de demander à MON Link de se marier avec Malon ? Mais il va pas bien lui ! Link n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir que je m'agrippe à son bras en criant :

**Mina** \- Non mais ça va pas ?! Pas touche, c'est le mien !

Talon avait l'air amusé, Navi en avait marre et Link ne pigeait rien. J'ai réagi à temps, l'honneur est sauf. Après avoir mangé et fait le plein de bouffe et de boisson, nous prîmes la direction des bois perdus.

_**Navi**__ \- Mais pourquoi diable veux-tu aller dans les bois ?! Impa a dit qu'on devait aller au village Cocorico !_

**Mina** \- Fais-moi un peu confiance, Navi ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Et toc ! Ok, on est censée être devenue amies, mais qui aime bien châtie bien. Sauf dans le cas de Link, jamais je ne le châtierai, je l'aime trop pour ça ! Bref, bref, on retourne au village Kokiri, bonjour les gens tout ça, et hop c'est parti pour les bois perdus ! Yiiiihaaaaaa ! (Cri de guerre.) Sympa c'te forêt, j'aime bien. Tiens ça fait comme dans le jeu, le chemin est indiqué par la musique… C'est pas drôôôôôle, j'voulais les guider ! Méchante Saria, je te déteste ! Ne t'avise pas te toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Link après ça ! Bon on avance, on tourne, on avance, on retourne et UN POINT D'EAU !

Après avoir hurlé ça, je me précipite et plonge, sans qu'aucun des deux zigotos qui m'accompagne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Attendez, ça fait depuis que je suis arrivée que j'ai pas pris de douche ni de bain, je pue ! Mon identité de femme en prend un sacré coup, heureusement que j'ai demandé des habits de rechange à Malon ! Ma tunique est trempée, mais je m'en fiche ! Je la retire et me baigne en culotte sous les yeux de Link qui… Oh mon dieu, je viens de me mettre en culotte sous les yeux de Link ! Oh merde, merde, merde je fais quoiiiiii maintenant, j'ai froid dans l'eau j'voudrais sortir mais euh j'suis pudique en fait (même plate comme une planche à pain).

**Mina** \- Tu peux te retourner s'il-te-plait ?

**Link** \- Pourquoi ?

**Mina** \- J'voudrais sortir de l'eau.

**Link** \- Et alors ?

**Mina** \- J'suis en culotte, ducon !

Sur ces mots, bien agressifs je l'avoue (pardon mon chéri), Link se retourna vite vite et moi je suis sortie chercher ma robe de rechange dans le sac (oui, on a un sac. On a même joué à chifoumi pour savoir qui le porterait [Instinct de Survie Numéro Deux (pas comme chanel)] et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai perdu… Faut dire, j'ai toujours fait ça avec mon petit frère qui ne fait que la pierre au premier coup, c'est donc facile de gagner) et je l'enfile rapidement, puis je change de culotte, pas envie de me balader le cul mouillé. Une fois fini, je permets à Link de se retourner et lui demande ce qu'il pense de la robe. C'était une robe blanche longue jusqu'aux mollets avec des motifs rouges en bas de la jupe et des manches mi-longues. Le buste est également rouge. Moi je la trouve trop classe.

**Link** \- Elle est… Jolie.

**Mina** \- C'est vrai tu trouves ?

**Link** \- Où est-ce que tu l'as eue ?

**Mina** \- C'est Malon qui me l'a donnée.

**Link** \- C'est gentil de sa part.

Quand il dit « gentil », à quoi il pense ? T'as pas le droit d'être amoureux d'elle, j'veux pas, j'suis pas d'accord, Zelda encore je dirais rien mais Malon… Quoi que, elle aussi a droit à l'amour, la pauvre, j'suis cruelle.

Houhou !

Kae ! Comme ça fait plaisir ! Mais voila qu'il repart aussitôt avoir blablaté avec Link… Pas très sociable en fait ce hibou. On arrive au bosquet sacré et aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah un Lobos ! Vite je cours me réfugier dans les herbes pendant que Link se dévoue bravement pour se battre contre le loup sauvage… Que tu es courageux chéri ! Heeeeey le Lobos viens vers moi ! Non, va-t-en ! Au secours chéri ! Ah non il aura pas le temps de s'interposer, le lobos est trop rapide ! J'ai peur !

Et la, c'est le drame. Le loup est tellement près de moi que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de placer mes mains devant ma tête pour me protéger et fermer les yeux de peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Et… Il ne m'arriva rien. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, et vois le Lobos étalé par terre devant moi. Il était bien amoché. Je levais alors les yeux vers Link et le regardais avec un air qui voulait dire « Tu m'as sauvé, mon héros ! » mais lui me regardait avec un air « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ? ». Pas tout capté, là… C'est pas lui qui a attaqué le Lobos ?

**Mina** \- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Link** \- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

**Mina** \- Comment ça ?

_**Navi**__ \- Mina… Tu viens de…_

**Mina** \- Je viens de quoi ?

**Link** \- Tu ne t'es pas aperçu de ce que tu as fais ?

**Mina** \- Mais j'ai fait quoi ?! Ya deux secondes un Lobos me fonçait dessus, j'ai juste mis mes bras sur ma tête pour me protéger, c'est un reflex humain, non ?!

**Link** \- T'as pas fait que ça…

**Mina** \- Mais J'AI FAIT QUOI ?!

Y en a marre là ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme une bête de foire ?! Ils veulent même pas le dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ! J'suis sûre qu'en fait c'est Link qui l'a attaqué et qu'il se fiche de moi parce que j'ai pas été foutue de me défendre ! Grrrr, je te voyais vraiment pas comme ça, Link, tu me déçois !

_**Navi**__ \- Bah en fait…_

**Mina** \- Vous allez vous décider à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé oui ou m***** ! (bip de censure, le seul et unique de toute cette fic, on se demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait là.)

**Link** \- C'était quoi ce bip ?

**Mina** \- La censure, mais ne change pas de sujet ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé?

**Link** \- Tu as lancé une sorte de boule blanche.

**Mina** \- …Tu…. Tu te fous de moi là ?

_**Navi**__ \- Non, c'est vrai. Tu as lancé une boule d'énergie positive._

**Mina** \- Une quoi ?

_**Navi**__ \- Tu as utilisé l'énergie positive de ton corps pour attaquer le Lobos._

**Mina** \- Que… Comment ça ?

_**Navi**__ \- J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas spécialiste en la matière._

Comme par hasard… Bon, marre de tout ça, je me lève et j'avance vers le labyrinthe qui mène à l'entrée du temple de la forêt, suivie de près par Link. Buttage de bébêtes (c'est cruel, moi je les trouve trop mimi les pestes Mojo). Et hop nous voilà arrivés devant Saria qui joue de l'ocarina. Attention, séquence émotion, moi je reste loin derrière comme toujours, pour pas déranger. Je fais totalement opposition à mon instinct numéro cinq, mais bon, le chant de Saria est en jeu, on en a besoin. Elle sert vraiment à quelque chose dans l'histoire, elle. Ça m'énerve. On repart.

Attends, Mina !

C'est Saria qui m'appelle… Pourquoi ? Je m'avance vers elle, pas très enthousiaste.

**Saria** \- J'ai l'impression… Que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup.

Que de perspicacité.

**Saria** \- Et… Je me demandais… Si j'avais fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'avait contrarié ?

Ah… Elle s'en veut en fait… Merde, c'était pas prévu. Roh et puis tant pis, au diable instinct de survie numéro cinq, je te renie ! (Pour le moment…)

**Mina** \- Non, c'est rien. C'est absolument pas contre toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Saria** \- Vraiment ?

**Mina** \- Oui, je t'assure ! (Sourire professionnel gentil parce que bon, dans le fond je l'aime bien cette petite.)

**Saria** \- Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir !

**Mina** \- Ah bon ?

**Saria** \- Oui ! Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose qui t'avait déplu !

**Mina** \- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. On se revoit plus tard !

**Saria** \- Oui ! Au revoir Link, Navi !

Ceci fait, on est sorti de la forêt et on a couru (enfin, Navi elle vole) jusqu'au village Cocorico.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Village Cocorico

**Chapitre 6 : Village Cocorico et Montagne de la Mort (Mwaaaahaha [rire démoniaque])**

Et nous voilà enfin à Cocorico. Pas fâchée d'être arrivé ! J'aime bien ce petit village, il est sympathique. Il me rappelle un village où j'étais allé avec mes parents et mon frère, y a longtemps, genre cinq ans. Il était encore avec nous, à l'époque… Non non c'est pas le moment de repenser à ce genre de choses, j'vais pourrir l'ambiance. Il va bientôt faire nuit, faut trouver une maison qui veuille bien de nous… Prenons celle-là, au hasard ! Je m'élance gaiement vers la première maison que je croise lorsque…

**_Navi_**_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

**Mina** \- Bah quoi ? On va pas dormir dehors !

**_Navi_**_ \- Oui mais on va pas aller s'incruster chez les gens !_

**Mina** \- Héhé, tu commences à parler comme moi, ma p'tite Navi ! (J'crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur elle…) T'inquiète, ils sont sympas les gens d'ici !

Pas très convaincue, Navi soupira et n'ajouta rien. Elle a fini par comprendre qu'avec moi, ça sert à rien de discuter, j'ai toujours raison. Même quand j'ai tort. Sauf quand Link a raison. Là je m'écrase. J'ouvre la porte de la première maison que je croise. Une femme fait la cuisine.

**Mina** \- Bonjour madame !

**Madame** \- Tiens, bonjour mes petits enfants !

**Link** \- Nous sommes de passage ici, et nous cherchons un endroit où nous pourrions passer la nuit.

**Madame** \- Et bien, ma maison est à vous ! Ne vous gênez pas. Le dîner est presque prêt, vous avec faim ?

**Mina** \- Ouiiiiiii !

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous trois (moi, la madame et Link. Navi elle mange pas) à table devant un bouillon de poule (pas fan du bouillon de poule, mais quand on a faim, on se la ferme et on mange !). Au bout d'une heure, je me mettais au lit, épuisée, après avoir étendu ma robe mouillée dehors pour la faire sécher. Link se coucha peu de temps après moi, dans le lit d'à côté. La madame était allée dormir chez une amie pour pouvoir nous laisser les lits. Une maison avec juste Link et moi, dans des lits tout proche = Bonheur ! C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je pensais m'endormir… Sauf que j'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. Impossible de trouver le sommeil, je passe une partie de la nuit à ressasser le passé, les moments heureux que j'avais passés et qui, aujourd'hui, me font souffrir. Je déteste ça. À force, je me résigne à avoir une bonne nuit de repos (pour changer) et je sors prendre l'air. La lune est pleine, comme toujours. C'est vrai, à Hyrule, la lune est toujours pleine, c'est marrant. Tout en la regardant, je m'assois par terre contre l'arbre à l'entrée du village. Dans le silence de la nuit, j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'herbe. Je ne sais pas qui ça peut être, mais peu importe, faisons comme s'il ou elle n'était pas là, c'est pas mes affaires. Les yeux toujours rivés vers l'astre luisant de la nuit (que c'est beau comme phrase n'empêche !), une chanson me vient à l'esprit, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. La personne qui marchait s'est arrêtée. Le silence s'est à nouveau installé, mais je le trouve trop pesant. Voulant ne plus avoir la même phrase de la chanson qui me tourne dans la tête, je me mis à chantonner.

**Mina** \- Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie, et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants…

Qui que soit la personne derrière moi, il m'a forcément entendu, même si je n'ai pas chanté très fort. J'attends un semblant de réaction.

C'est joli…

C'est… La voix de Link… Je tourne la tête doucement et le regarde.

**Mina** \- … Merci.

Il s'assoie près de moi, mais j'arrive pas à m'en réjouir, comme à la mort de l'arbre Mojo.

**Link** \- Ça va pas ?

**Mina** \- … Non pas trop…

**Link** \- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mina** \- C'est… C'est rien… Des souvenirs qui refont surface.

**Link** \- De mauvais souvenirs ?

**Mina** \- … Même pas… Mais ça fait mal de se rappeler…

**Link** \- …

**Mina** \- … Se rappeler qu'il est plus là…

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, mais ne pris pas la peine de l'essuyer.

**Link** \- Qui n'est plus là ?

**Mina** \- …

**Link** \- Tu veux pas en parler ?

**Mina** \- J'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler.

**Link** \- C'est pas grave, t'es pas obligée.

**Mina** \- …

**Link** \- …

**Mina** \- …Une autre fois, si tu veux bien.

**Link** \- Pas de problèmes.

**Mina** \- Enfin non, je veux bien t'en parler… Ça me fera peut-être du bien… Mais je ne te dirai pas de qui je parle.

**Link** \- Ok.

**Mina** \- … En fait, j'étais venue une fois dans un village du même genre que celui-ci, avec quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi… On s'était bien amusé, c'était vraiment super, une des meilleures journées de ma vie… Et venir ici, ça me l'a rappelé et je sais que ce genre de journée, j'en aurais plus avec cette personne, et c'est si douloureux…

Link resta sans voix, et moi je suis incapable de continuer mon récit, ma gorge s'est nouée. L'elfe se leva et me tendis la main. Encore une fois, je la pris et me leva grâce à lui.

**Mina** \- … Merci

**Link** \- Pourquoi ?

**Mina** \- D'être là.

J'essuyais mes larmes et nous sommes retournés dans la maison. Une fois couchée, je me suis endormie facilement. Pleurer, ça crève. Et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve toute seule dans la maison… Bah z'où qu'y sont les gens ? Linkounet chéri, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Snifouille. Il est peut-être tout simplement dehors, en fait. Vite vite, je saute dans ma robe verte toute sèche et je sors ! Et vi, il est là, en train de s'entraîner à l'épée… Quel homme, celui-là ! S'entraîner au saut du lit ! Moi à ce stade, tout ce que je sais faire c'est pousser de légers grognements pour seule parole, je me cogne dans les portes et je cherche la cuisine même si c'est chez moi (et sans avoir rien fumé !). Et lui, il donne des coups bien placés dans le vide (comment peuvent-ils être bien placé s'ils sont dans le vide, me direz-vous… Alala vous pouvez pas comprendre, c'est là toute la classe de Link !). Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il se bat, avec son air sérieux, j'en ai presque oublié de baver… Mais comment peut-il avoir autant d'énergie aussi tôt dans la journée ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre un bourdonnement dans ma tête ?

**_Navi_**_ \- En fait ça fait presque deux heures qu'on est levé, contrairement à toi._

**Mina** \- Que… Heeeein ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?!

**_Navi_**_ \- Tu ne le savais pas ?_

J'y crois paaaaas ! Depuis tout ce temps, elle sait ce que je pense, ce que je ressens, ce que je m'exclame intérieurement… Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un vient de violer mon intimité ! Je… Navi, arrête d'écouter ce que je pense !

**_Navi_**_ \- Roh ça va !_

Non justement ça va pas ! Fous-moi la paix !

**_Navi_**_ \- J'ai pas toujours écouté ce que tu penses, tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?_

**Mina** \- Alors, ARRÊTE !

**_Navi_**_ – Oui, oui, c'est bon !_

Pffffff me gonfle c'te fée… Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Vu ta tête, tu as très bien entendu ma dernière réplique ! Tiens… J'entends plus le bourdonnement… C'était elle en fait ! Pratique ça, j'peux savoir quand elle pénètre mon esprit. Bon, maintenant que j'ai la paix, re-matons Link. Ouah la classe ! Coup horizontal dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, un tour sur lui-même, attaque verticale, salto arrière et tourbillon ! Ça, c'est un mec, un vrai !

Après un bon petit déjeuner, on est allé voir le garde pour qu'il nous laisse passer. Link a montré la lettre, et oh miracle la porte s'ouvre. Puis nous avons gravi la montagne de la mort d'un pas gracile et harmonieux (je me suis cassé la gueule quatre fois et un Goron m'a foncé deux fois dessus).

**Goron** \- Pardon, Goro!

**Mina** \- Pas grave...

Bobo quand même. Quelle brute celui-là, alors. Remarque, il a une tête d'enfant, c'est mignon… Oh et ce Goron aussi il a une tête d'enfant ! Ooooooooh mais ils sont trop meugnooooons en fait ! [Mode Gaga] Gnongnooooooooooon gnongnoooooooooon !

En attendant, Link me regarde en faisant une moue bizarre.

**Link** \- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**_Navi_**_ \- Me le demande pas j'en sais rien !_

Mais si tu le sais, tu lis dans ma tête, connasse ! Direction, le village Goron ! Toudoum toumtoum ! Toudoum toumtoum ! Ouhah ahahouh ! Ouhahah ahahouh ! (x2) Toumtim tim toum, toumtimtim timtimtoum ! J'adore cette musique ! Trop excellente ! Je me mets à danser sur place. Ouhah ahouh ! Ouhahah ahahouh ! Bon, ça suffit, assez de ridicule, Link semble vouloir se pendre. Pose cette corde ! Balade dans le village, j'ai encore failli me faire écraser par un Goron géant ! J'en ai maaaaaaaaaarre ! Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ?! Bref, j'suis vivante, c'est le principal. Avant d'aller voir Darunia je passe vite fait pour casser les cailloux qui bloquent le passage vers le bois perdu. Maintenant que c'est fait, descendons en bas (bah on va pas descendre en haut… Okaaaaay j'me tais). On foule la tapis des pieds, c'est tout doux entre les orteils (comment on peut le savoir avec les chaussures ? Aha, c'est de la magie). Une berceuse de Zelda plus tard, la porte de l'antre de Darunia-nia s'ouvre et on entre ! Youpie !

**Mina** \- Ouhah ahahouh ! Ouhahahahaouh !

**Link &amp; Navi** \- TA GUEULE !

**Mina** \- Oui oui d'accord ! (Quoi ?! Link m'a dit ta gueule ? Ouain !)


	7. Chapitre 7 : La Caverne Dodongo

Après ce laps de temps de l'infiniiiii, voici la suite xD ça avance! Bon l'écriture est encore un peu bof bof vu que ça date toujours autant, mais ça finira par aller mieux au fil des publication ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Dodongo à volonté !**

Et voilà, nous allons enfin pénétrer dans le fameux antre de Darunia ! Bon, ocarina, prêt, chant de Saria, appris, tout est ok. Je me prépare mentalement à affronter le chef des Gorons… Link, lui, il a l'air tout zen. Il est pas au courant qu'il va se faire gentiment jarter ? Ah… Bah non, il est pas au courant, suis-je conne ? (Le premier qui répond « oui » se prend la table dans la tronche.) Bonjour Darunia-nia ! (heureusement qu'il entend pas ce que je pense, comme Navi ! Qui d'ailleurs s'est calmé et ne m'espionne plus…).

**_Navi_**_ \- Que tu crois ma chère._

Je te déteste.

**Darunia** \- Quoi ? C'est toi qui as joué le chant de la famille royale ? Mais tu n'es pas un messager, tu n'es qu'un nabot avec un chapeau vert !

**Mina** \- Eh oh ! J'vous permets pas de traiter Linkounet de nabot !

**Darunia** \- Comment ? Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses ?

**Mina** \- Oui ! A Darunia-n…noble chef des Gorons !

**_Navi_**_ \- Joli rattrapage._

**Mina** \- Merci.

**Darunia** \- Plait-il ?

**Mina** \- Non rien.

**Darunia** \- Ecoutez les gosses, j'suis pas d'bonne humeur là, alors foutez le camp !

**Mina **\- Mais on veut la Pierre Ancestrale du feu !

**Darunia **\- QUOI ?! Il n'est pas question que je donne notre joyau à des gamins comme vous !

Ouais ouais, c'est ça, non mais tu crois quoi ! On a fait tout ce chemin pour venir le voir et il croit vraiment qu'on va déjà s'en all… Hey Link, mais part pas ! Je chope son ocarina et commence à jouer… Mais c'est pas très glorieux, j'ai jamais touché un ocarina de ma vie avant… Oh mon dieu, j'ai un ocarina dans mes mains ! Pour de vrai ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est l'plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'me mets à pleurer devant l'instrument encore mouillé de ma bave et de celle de Link… Ouuuuuuuah un baiser indirect ! C'est bon j'peux mourir en paix maintenant. Link me prend l'ocarina des mains et commence à jouer l'air de Saria, comme je lui avais discrètement indiqué de faire avant de tester moi-même… Ouais, ça rend vachement mieux quand c'est lui qui joue. Et voilà que notre Darunia-nia national se met à danser sur place ! Encore plus marrant que dans le jeu ! Je me place à côté de lui pour le suivre dans son trip… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que, emporté dans son délire, il me fasse un pogo du diable et que je me retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce, les quatre fers en l'air… Pas très glamour comme situation.

Relève-toi, Mina ! Un peu de classe, merde ! T'es pas devant n'importe qui, t'es devant le héros le plus sexy de l'histoire des jeux vidéo ! Enfin, avec Kratos (celui de Tales of Symphonia, pas celui de God of War !)… Et Cloud (mais siiiii, le beau gosse de Final Fantasy VII !) aussi qui est franchement pas mal. J'arrange un peu mes cheveux, j'ai la gouffa à cause de mon vol plané. Et Darunia-nia a fini de danser.

**Darunia** \- Aaaaah ça pulse ton truc ! Tu m'as redonné la pêche !

**Mina** \- Nan j'veux une banane ! (Ne cherchez pas de double sens bizarre, yen a pas, je parle du fruit.)

**Darunia** \- … Faites la taire. Tiens gamin, voilà le bracelet Goron pour déraciner les choux péteur ! Je te filerai notre pierre ancestrale si tu jartes tous les Dodongos qui sont dans la caverne.

Tatatadaaaaaaaaaaam ! Ouah il a trop la classe avec son bracelet ! Alala, Link t'es beau ! Quand je pense que tu vas l'être cent fois plus dans sept ans… J'en baaaaaaave ! (Et oui, Mina bave beaucoup. Je vais finir par mourir de déshydratation à force de tout le temps baver.) Vite, retrouvons les cailloux pour pouvoir grandir ! J'attrape le bras de Link et pars en courant vers la sortie du village, je chope un chou péteur après avoir piqué son bracelet à Link parce que j'ai une force de moineau, et je balance la bombe sur le gros rocher qui bloque l'entrée de la caverne Dodongo.

**Mina** \- Ouuuaaaaaaaais je gère !

**_Navi_**_ \- Comment tu savais qu'il fallait faire ça ?_

**Mina** \- Bah caillou + falaise + chou péteur = BOUM ! Enfin, peu importe, let's go !

**Link** \- « Lait t'se » quoi ?

**Mina** \- …Non rien.

Une fois devant la grotte, le Goron qui passe sa vie à l'entrée se précipite vers nous.

**Goron** \- Ouah ! On peut rentrer dans la caverne Dodongo ! T'es un génie !

**Mina** \- Merci merci je sais je suis géniaaaaaale !

**Goron** \- Euh… C'est ELLE qui a débouché l'entrée ?

**_Navi_**_ \- Ouaip_

**Goron** \- … Ah.

**Mina** \- Comment ça « ah » ?! Dis le de suite si t'es déçu !

**Goron** \- Bah un peu, je pensais que c'était le petit au chapeau vert, pas une simple fillette.

**Mina** \- Mais la fillette ELLE TE MERDE !

Je me précipite alors dans la grotte mais m'arrête quand je vois que Link ne m'a pas suivie… J'ai peur d'y aller toute seule en fait. Je retourne sur mes pas et attends sagement Link qui discute avec le Goron. De toute façon, pour rentrer il faut déraciner un chou péteur puisque l'entrée est encore bouchée un peu plus loin, et j'ai rendu son bracelet à Link (il a trop la classe avec !) donc je suis obligée de l'attendre. Boum la porte explose et nous entrons dans la caverne Dodongo.

**_Navi_**_ \- Prend garde Link, il y a de nombreux puits de lave !_

**Mina** \- Merci Navi, on l'aurait jamais su sans toi.

**_Navi_**_ \- Toi, tu te tais._

**Mina** \- Peace and Love ma petite!

**_Navi_**_ \- QUI est petite?!_

**Link** \- Ça suffit, les filles…

**Mina** \- En tout cas je suis plus grande que toi !

**_Navi_**_ \- C'est normal, je suis une FÉE !_

**Link** \- J'ai dit, ça suffit…

**Mina** \- C'est pas une raison, t'aurais pu être une grande fée !

**_Navi_**_ \- T'as déjà vu une grande fée toi ?!_

**Link** \- Stop….

**Mina** \- Non mais je sais que ça existe.

**_Navi_**_ \- Comment tu peux en être sure sans l'avoir vu ?_

**Mina** \- Et toi comment tu sais que ça existe ? T'en a déjà vu toi ? En tant que fée tu te dois de connaître les grandes fées !

**Link** \- ÇA SUFFIT !

**Mina &amp; Navi** \- …

**Link** \- C'est fini vos engueulades oui ?! Vous croyez qu'on a que ça à foutre ?! Maintenant vous fermez vos gueules et vous avancez, c'est clair ?!

**Mina &amp; Navi** \- … Très clair…

**Link** \- Bien.

Purée… Jamais vu ça… C'est Link qui nous a engueulées là ? Je savais pas qu'il avait un tel vocabulaire… Ça fait limite peur. Bon bah… Hop on saute sur la plateforme… Aaaaaaaaaah un truc qui envoie des lasers ! Des salamandres vertes qui explosent ! Des lézards géants avec des épées ! Des chauves-souris en feu ! Maman j'ai peur ! Mais… Merde ! Le bouclier de Link crame ! Aaaaah merdoum, on a pas acheté de bouclier Hylien !

**_Navi_**_ \- QUOI ?! Comment ça on doit retourner au bourg d'Hyrule ?! Tu te fous de nous c'est ça ?!_

**Mina** \- Mais non ! Je t'assure ! Avec l'histoire de l'auberge et la fuite du château, j'ai complètement oublié !

**Link** \- Mais à quoi ça va nous servir ?

**Mina** \- Au cas où ton bouclier actuel cramerait.

**Link** \- … Pas con.

**Mina** \- Oui surtout qu'il l'est déjà à moitié…

De retour à la place du marché, j'attrape la manche de Link et me précipite vers le bazar.

**Link** – Quatre-vingt rubis ?!

**_Navi_**_ \- Eh beh, c'est pas donné._

**Link** \- Je m'en doutais un peu, c'est pas un bouclier de pédé. (Mais c'est vachement discriminatoire, ça !)

**Mina** \- Comme le disait le nain du Donjon de Naheulbeuk : « c'est la peau du cul qu'on s'arrache à la pince »…

**_Navi_**_ \- Hein ?_

**Mina** \- … Mais j'suis sûre on peut avoir une réduc' !

**Link** \- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

**Mina** – Euh, euh… Ah ! Je sais!

Je rattrape Link par la manche et le tire jusque dans la foire aux masques.

**_Navi_**_ \- C'EST PAS LE MOMENT D'ACHETER UN MASQUE !_

**Mina** \- Attends deux minutes…

Deux minutes plus tard.

**Mina** \- Et voilà ! Un magnifique masque de renard !

**Link** \- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

**Mina** \- Le refiler au garde devant l'entrée du Mont du Péril.

**Link** \- Et pourquoi ?

**Mina** \- Tu verras.

Cadeau du masque au monsieur.

**Garde** \- Ouah, un masque du… Euh… Putois.

**Mina** \- Renard.

**Garde** \- C'est pareil. Mon gamin va être content ! Va voir le mec du Bazard, il va te faire un prix.

Au Bazard.

**Mec du Bazard** \- Tu connais le garde de cocorico ? Tiens, réduc' de 20%.

**Mina** \- Ouaaaaaaaaaais !

Alors oui, je vous entends déjà râler de l'autre côté de votre PC (c'est que j'ai l'ouie fine moi.) Oui, OUI, JE SAIS qu'on peut avoir le bouclier gratos, mais : 1) ça aurait fait moins de récit et moi bah je pense à vous hein, si je fais ça c'est pour votre bonheur et puis 2) cimetière. Fantômes. Juste NON quoi. Faut pas déconner.

Bon, retournons dans la caverne Dodongo, que j'ai failli oublier mais que Link a bien pris soin de me rappeler… Au secours.

Montage d'étage (oh la belle rime), qu'on redescend, qu'on remonte, qu'on redescend et qu'on remonte, on fait quatre fois le tour d'une salle, Link pousse des blo-blocs dans un trou et youpie la porte pour atteindre la salle du boss (mon dieu, veux pas y aller !) s'ouvre. On récupère des bombes, on fait un gros trou dans le sol, et notre brave Link, sans peur et sans reproche, se jette courageusement dans la fosse au Dodongo tandis que moi… Bah moi je reste à l'abri (l'humiliation du combat contre Gohma ne se reproduira pas !) pour pouvoir crier des instructions super pratique à Linkounet d'amour… Bon, ok j'prends pas de risques pour lui, j'ai honte, mais il a déjà Navi à ses côtés, et moi je tiens à ma vie !

Oops, je rêvasse, entre temps la bestiole nous a montré le bout de sa grosse tête et… Fonce droit sur Link! Aaaaaaaaah Run, Link-Forest, run ! … Oui bon pas trop non plus, t'as fait trois fois le tour de la salle là. (On dirait moi !) Et l'autre qui crache du feu genre « Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaarf j'suis l'plus fooooooooooort » et bah naaaaaaaaan c'est même pas vrai c'est Link le plus fort d'abord !

**Mina** \- Balance-lui des bombes dans la gueule !

**Link** \- Et comment suis-je censé accomplir ce miracle ?

**Mina** \- Tu commences à avoir de l'humour ! Juste avant qu'il ne crache du feu !

Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarf !

**Mina** \- … Trop tard pour ce coup.

Au bout de deux ou trois essais un peu foirés (Link est humain après tout), la grosse bête s'écroule, et manque de pot (et surtout d'intelligence), je me penche trop et tombe la tête la première dans la fosse au King Dodongo… Rattrapée de justesse par Linkounet… Je t'aime toi. Oh mais c'est quoi qui est tout noir à côté de moi… Aaaaaaaaaaaaah la tête du Dodongo qui dépasse et fume ! … Il était pas beau. Je me demande si ça brûle si je le touche (j'ai beaucoup d'idée con dans le genre). Je m'approche de la bébête avec précaution, et pose mon doigt dessus en m'attendant me le brûler, mais je reçus à la place une sorte de décharge. Comme lorsque j'avais touché l'arbre Mojo… Je me retourne et vois Link récupérer son réceptacle de cœur. Vite vite, je pose ma main sur la tête du Dodongo et me reprend une super décharge dans tout le corps. Une fois cela fini, je retire ma main et m'éloigne de la bestiole, ni vu ni connu… Mais j'me sens un peu faible tout de même… Enfin bon ça va passer. Ressaisis-toi Mina ! Je rejoins Linkounet et Navi qui m'attendent (ils doivent se demander ce que je fous) et on sort du donjon. (Fin bâclé !)


	8. Chapitre 8 : Quêtes Annexes Part I

**Chapitre 8 : Quêtes annexes Part I : Poules et Skultula**

Ça y est, on est enfin sorti de cette foutue caverne ! L'air libre, le soleil, le vent dans la gueule, ça fait vraiment du bien. Je suis tellement contente que je sautille partout en chantonnant.

BOUM ! Darunia vient de tomber juste devant Link pendant que moi je fais des tours sur moi-même derrière eux.

**Darunia** \- Incroyable…

**Mina** \- Lalala !

**Darunia** \- Tu as réussi à vaincre les Dodongo !

**Mina** \- Lalala !

**Darunia** \- Tu mérites le respect de mon peuple…

**Mina** \- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaais ! C'est l'plus fooooooooort !

**Darunia** \- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

**_Navi_**_ \- Oui hélas…_

**Darunia** \- Bref, chapeau petit ! (Donne une grande tape sur l'épaule de Link qui s'écroule.)

**Link** – Arg !

**Mina** \- Heeeey tu le tapes pas !

**Darunia** \- (S'en fou.) Maintenant, on peut retourner manger des cailloux tout bons jusqu'à en avoir une indigestion ! C'est le pharmacien qui va être content… Ah non merde il est mort de faim… Enfin bref, c'est quand même bizarre, on pensait les Dodongo disparus depuis perpette !

**Mina** \- En gros c'est le Jurassic Park hylien.

**_Navi_**_\- Quoi ?_

**Mina**\- Rien.

**Darunia**\- Et puis ce rocher à l'entrée, c'est suspect… Je pense que Ganondorf est derrière tout ce bordel.

**Mina**\- Sans dec' !

**Darunia**\- Il est venu me faire chanter…

**Mina**\- Et t'as chanté quoi ?

**Darunia**\- … Non mais j'veux dire qu'il m'a fait du chantage.

**Mina**\- Aaaaaaaah ! Ok j'ai compris !

**Darunia**\- « Donne-moi la Pierre Ancestrale et j'ouvrirai la caverne » qu'il m'a dit.

**Link**\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi il voulait la pierre ?

**Mina**\- Han ! Devine !

**Darunia**\- Bref c'est un vrai…

**Mina**\- Connard !

**Darunia**\- J'allais dire sagouin, mais ça marche aussi. Mais toi Link, t'as la classe t'as risqué ta vie pour nous, tu gères !

**Mina**\- Bah tu crois quoi, c'est le héros !

**Darunia**** -** Et pourquoi qu'on deviendrait pas frères de sang ?!

**Mina**** -** Euh… En se coupant le doigt comme dans les rites occultes ?

**Darunia**** –** Nan, nan, t'inquiètes pas. Tiens, je t'offre ce cadeau en gage de notre amitié !

Oooooooh y a une grande lumière rouge au dessus de Darunia !

Tadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Vous obtenez le Rubis Goron !

**Link** \- Euh Mina, c'est quoi « frères de sang » ?

**Mina** \- Laisse tomber, l'important c'est qu'on a deux pierres !

**_Navi_**_ \- Oui, plus qu'une à trouver !_

**Darunia** \- Frère ! Frère, youhou ! Hé je te parle !

**Link** \- Gné ? Ah, moi ?

**Darunia** \- Tu vas vite devenir une montagne de muscles si tu continues comme ça.

**Mina** \- Oh ouiiiiiiii !

**Darunia** \- Va voir la Grande Fée en haut de la montagne ! Elle a sûrement quelque chose pour toi.

**_Navi_**_ \- Ouaiiiiiiis j'vais voir une Grande Fée !_

**Darunia** \- Hé les gars ! Venez faire un grooooooooos calînou à notre frère !

**Navi, Mina &amp; Link** \- Gné ?

Boum! Boum! BOUM!

**Gorons** \- Bisouuuuuuuuus! Câlins!

**Navi, Mina et Link** (surtout Link) - AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Plus tard, une fois les Gorons loin...

**Link** \- Ouf !

**Mina** \- J'me suis tordu la cheville !

**Navi** \- Quel boulet.

**Mina** \- Je te merde.

**Link** \- On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Navi** \- On va voir la grande fée !

**Mina** \- Ah non on y va demain ! Là maintenant on va manger ! Et puis il va bientôt faire nuit !

**Link** \- Ok ça me va.

**Navi** – Maiiiiis!

Let's go to Cocorico Village! Par contre avant la grande fée faudrait que je pense à m'occuper des quêtes annexes… Au moins ça sera fait, et je pourrai m'occuper de la recherche de la pierre de l'eau l'esprit tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'i faire ? L'histoire des cocottes, la maison des Skultulas (même si j'ai pas envie… Traumatisme d'enfance, j'ai eu Ocarina of Time à huit ans et je flippais trop), faut qu'on parle à Igoooooooreuh le fossoyeur, qu'on parle au gars dans le moulin… Oula on a du boulot !

Cot-cooot!

**_Navi_**_ \- "Cot" ?_

**Mina** \- Oooooooh une cocotte!

**_Navi_**_ \- Mina je sais que tu as faim mais quand même ! Lâche cette poule !_

**Link** \- Euh pourquoi elle fonce vers le toît de la maison ?

**_Navi_**_ \- Elle va sauter !_

**Mina** \- JE VOOOOOOOOOLE !

**Navi &amp; Link** \- ...

**Mina** \- Aaaaah c'est trop drôle!

**_Navi_**_ \- Tu changeras jamais toi._

**Mina** \- Et non à mon âge, c'est foutu.

**Link** \- Ça va mieux ta cheville ?

**Mina** \- … Noooooooooooooooooooon ! J'ai mal !

**_Navi_**_ -Tu me désespères._

**Demoiselle** \- Mes cocottes, mes cocottes !

**Mina**\- Bah qu'est ce que t'as ?

**Demoiselle** \- Mes cocottes sont perdues !

**Mina**\- C'est fâcheux.

**Demoiselle**\- Retrouvez mes cocottes !

**_Navi_**_\- Euh désolée on est assez pressé et…_

**Mina**\- Vous nous donnez quoi en échange ?

**Demoiselle**\- Une bouteille.

**Mina**\- Euh non alors non.

**Link**\- Allons chercher la prochaine pierre.

**Demoiselle**\- Mes cocottes !

**Mina**\- Oui bon ok vous avez perdu vos poules mais qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on y fasse ?

**Demoiselle**\- Retrouvez mes cocottes !

**Mina**\- Pas si on reçoit qu'une bouteille.

**Demoiselle**\- Que voulez-vous alors ?

**Mina**\- Six pieces d'or et un sandwich au poulet.

**Link**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Mina**\- Oops pardon je me suis gourée de série.

**Demoiselle**\- Une bouteille et cinquante rubis, ça vous va ?

**Mina**\- IMPEC' ! Allons chercher les cocottes!

**_Navi_**_\- Quoi ?! Mais on doit aller chercher la troisième pierre ancestrale !_

**Mina**\- Cinquante rubis, Navi, CINQUANTE RUBIS ! Tu te rends pas compte ?!

**_Navi_**_\- C'est si important, l'argent ?_

**Mina**\- OUI ! J'aime l'argent ! Cherchons les cocottes !

Alors, une cocotte à coté de l'enclos… Je l'attrape et cours vers le puit… Dans lequel je la lance !

**Cocotte** \- Coooooooooot !

**_Navi_**_\- Mais t'es malade ?!_

**Link**\- Quel intérêt de jeter une poule dans un puit ?

**Mina**\- Mais c'est marrant comment elle vole pour ressortir !

**_Navi_**_\- Mais pourquoi on la laisse venir avec nous ?_

Bon, j'ai déjà compté, il y a sept cocottes : une à l'entrée du village, une à coté de la porte de la maison des Skultula (bouh quand j'y pense on va devoir y aller tout a l'heure…) une dans une cai-caisse, une près de l'entrée de la montagne, celle à coté de l'enclos que j'ai foutue dans le puit, celle qui est de l'autre coté de la barrière, à coté de l'apothicaire, et la dernière derrière le moulin…c'est parti ! Je cours vers l'entrée du village, je chope la cocotte et je saute avec pour atteindre la deuxième cocotte en gueulant « Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa je re-vole ! », je les récupère toute les deux (c'est facile à plusieurs… Heureusement que je suis là pour aider Link… Ou inversement), on les balance dans l'enclos, je chope celle que j'avais foutue dans le puit et je saute pour me retrouver derrière la barrière et trouver deux nouvelles cocottes ! (Je connais le jeu par cœur.)

**_Navi_**_\- T'as un détecteur de cocottes intégré ?_

**Mina**\- Ahaha ouais j'suis trooooop forte !

Une fois toutes les cocottes rentrées…

**Demoiselle**\- Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous, surtout avec mon allergie aux plumes…

**Mina** \- Mais pourquoi vous gardez des cocottes si vous êtes allergique ?

**Demoiselle** \- Mais elles sont trop mimi !

**_Navi_**_ \- Oh mon dieu une autre accro aux trucs mignons !_

**Mina** \- Comme je vous comprends ! Moi aussi j'adore tout ce qui est chou ! (Genre Linkounet.)

**Demoiselle**\- Regardez-les, toute petites avec leurs petites ailes toutes douces et leurs petits becs.

**Mina**\- Regardez-le, tout petit avec ses petits oreilles toutes pointues et son petit chapeau vert.

**_Navi_**_\- Vous avez fini oui ? On a pas que ça à faire !_

**Demoiselle** \- Ah oui pardon, voilà votre bouteille…

**Link**\- Merci.

**Demoiselle**\- … Et vos cinquante rubis.

**Mina**\- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS des sous !

Bon , les cocottes c'est fait, ensuite nous avons à faire… Ah oui, la maison des Skultulas… Bon, c'est le moment de prendre ton courage à deux mains, ma petite Mina ! Tu vas prouver à Link que tu n'as peur de rien ! Fight ! On entre dans la maison… Bon c'est mal barré, il fait tout noir et j'ai peur dans le noir (j'ai peur de beaucoup de chose, aussi). Je me planque derrière Link pendant qu'il avance bravement vers l'intérieur de la maison. Respire Mina, place-toi devant lui pour lui montrer que t'as pas peur ! Allez ! Je lâche Link (sa tunique est toute froissée tellement je l'ai serrée dans mes mains… Va falloir que je m'occupe de ça) et me plante devant lui, pile au moment où madame la maman Skultula descend de son plafond. Je hurle, je cours dans un coin de la pièce où un des enfants Skultula se ramène à son tour, du coup je pars dans un autre coin où un autre enfant se pointe, et ainsi de suite (j'ai dû faire le tour de la maison une dizaine de fois) pour finalement retourner me cacher derrière Linkounet. Pour la preuve de courage c'est joliment foiré. J'en ai franchement marre de toujours me tourner en ridicule devant Link chéri. Comment voulez-vous qu'il me prenne au sérieux après ça ? Bon monsieur discute avec madame la maman des Skultulas, qui lui dit que s'il tue les Skultulas d'or il sera… Quoi ? Très riche ?!

**Mina**\- Ouaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis des souuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

**_Navi_**_\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, toi ?!_

**Mina**\- Tiens tu lis plus dans mes pensées toi ?

**_Navi_**_\- Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté._

**Mina**\- Ah et pourquoi ça ?

**_Navi_**_\- J'ai beau t'avoir écoutée pendant un moment, je ne me souviens pas d'une seule pensée un tantinet intelligente._

Je tente de choper Navi qui m'évite à chaque fois que je lui saute dessus, c'est super frustrant ! Soudain je vois Link revenir vers nous et nous regarder avec un air… Comment dire… Profondément désespéré. Non mon chéri ne te suicide pas, j'arrête !

**Link** \- Vous avez fini de jouer ?

**Mina** \- Oui pardon.

**_Navi_**_ \- Hein ? HEIN ?! Tu t'excuses ?!_

**Mina** \- Mais euh fiche-moi la paix (boude)

**_Navi_**_ \- T'es malade ?_

**Mina** \- Non je suis pas malade! Fous-toi encore de ma gueule et je te bouffe !

**Link** \- On y va les filles.

**Mina** – Oui, oui !

Direction le cimetière (booooh j'aime pas les fantômes non plus…).


	9. Chapitre 9 : Quêtes Annexes Part II

Coucou tout le monde! Ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de la véritable légende de Mina! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! L'histoire avance, et la narration s'améliore progressivement, que de la joie, que du bonheur! :) N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^  
Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quêtes annexes Part II : Igor et moulin**

Bon, les cocottes et les Skultulas, c'est fait, maintenant il faut encore qu'on aille au cimetière parler à Igor et au moulin aussi (mais quel intérêt me direz vous ? … Honnêtement je sais plus, mais ça nous balade hein. Profitons-en, il ne pleut pas encore…)

Je me dirige donc bravement vers le chemin menant au cimetière…

**Mina** \- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah un fantôme !

BRAVEMENT j'ai dit! Merde !

**Mina** \- Désolée petite conscience mais là c'est trop pour moi !

**Link** \- Mais à qui tu parles ?

**_Navi_**_ \- Laisse tomber elle débloque, abandonnons-la !_

**Mina** \- Hey salope répète ça pour voir !

HUM hum ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ! Oh oui au fait, ça fait quand même neuf chapitres, et je ne me suis toujours pas présentée (quelle ingrate je fais !) : je suis l'esprit de Mina, sa conscience, son inconscient, son ça, son moi et son surmoi (Freud je t'aime) et aussi, occasionnellement, le narrateur de cette fic totalement déjantée pour pouvoir lui redonner un peu de sérieux de temps en temps, enfin surtout quand Mina est trop occupée à se cacher derrière les belles épaules musclées de Link (et oui même mon subconscient ne peux échapper à son sex-appeal) plutôt que raconter l'histoire.

Bon revenons à nos moutons (bêêêêê), nous voilà arrivés au cimetière vide, froid, silencieux… Brrr. Pas de traces d'Igor, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con ?!

**Ouvrier** \- Hey !

**Mina** \- Aaaaaaaaaaah !

**Link** \- Mais qu'est ce que t'as à gueuler tout le temps?!

**Ouvrier** \- Qu'es' vous foutez là les gosses?

**_Navi_**_ \- On vient voir un certain Igor._

**Ouvrier** \- Oh bah a c't'heure là, Igor y dort.

**Mina**** -** Elle est pas mal celle là !

**Ouvrier**** -** Quoi ?

**Mina** \- … Non rien.

J'suis con, c'est vrai qu'il pionce toute la journée lui. Bon, on a qu'à le visiter, ce cimetière, maintenant qu'on est là !

**Mina** \- QUOI ?!

**Link** \- Quoi ?

**Mina** \- Comment ça on va visiter le cimetière ?!

**_Navi_**_ \- Mais on a rien dit, nous._

**Mina** \- Fait pas genre t'écoutes plus mes pensées !

**_Navi_**_ \- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?_

**Link** \- Après tout, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

**_Navi_**_ \- De ?_

**Link** \- Visiter le cimetière.

**Mina** \- Qu… QUOI ?! Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

**Link** \- Comment ça « moi aussi » ?

**Navi** \- Bon bah allons-y.

**Mina** \- On s'en va ?

**Navi** \- Non, je voulais dire, allons-y, au cimetière. Maintenant qu'on est là on va pas repartir.

**Mina** \- Je savais que tu m'écoutais penser ! T'as dit la même chose que Gemini !

**Link** \- Qui c'est ça ?

**Mina** \- Gemini, ma conscience, comme dans Pinocchio !

**Navi** \- … Ça y est, elle a disjoncté.

**Mina** \- Oh et puis merde.

Donc, petite balade dans le cimetière, Mina toujours derrière Link, au cas où un fantôme aurait la bonne idée de venir leur dire bonjour… Ce qui, malheureusement pour elle, fut le cas. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au fond du cimetière, un petit fantôme armé d'une petite baguette de chef d'orchestre se jeta sur nos courageux…

**Mina** \- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Un fantôme !

… Je disais, sur nos courageux héros et Mina qui à présent se cachait derrière la plus grosse tombe, où l'on pouvait voir briller une ravissante petite triforce dorée (ouah, c'est beau).

**Mina** \- Au secours, j'ai peur j'ai peur j'ai peuuuur !

**Link** \- C'est bon déstresse il est parti.

**Mina** \- Oh mon héros.

**Link** \- Par contre il m'a dit un truc bizarre sur une musique qui change le soleil ou j'sais pas quoi.

**Mina** \- Ah oui zut… J'avais oublié ça. Bon euh tu te mets sur le symbole par terre, là, tu joues la berceuse de l'autre blonde, ça fait un trou, tu vas dedans, tu vas au bout, tu apprends le truc écrit sur le mur et tu reviens.

**Link** \- Euh ok… Et tu viens pas ?

**Mina** \- Ça va pas non ! Tu sais ce qu'il y a là dedans ? Des chauves-souris, du liquide vert qui fait mal si tu marches dedans, des mort-vivants, des trucs, des machins, des choses horribles et affreuses ! Moi, je t'attends ici ! Déjà que de l'autre côté d'un écran ça me fout la trouille alors en vrai je te fais une syncope !

**Link** \- … Un écran ?

**Mina** \- Change pas de sujet ! Bref, tu descends, moi j'attends ici, alors dépêches-toi !

**Link** \- Ok, ok, c'est bon j'y vais.

**Mina** \- Au fait, ce que tu vas trouver au fond, essaye-le sur ton chemin de retour, tu verras c'est rigolo.

**Link** \- Euh ok. Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Et Link suivit à la lettre les conseils de Mina. Il joua la berceuse de Zelda, fit apparaitre un trou en faisant exploser la grosse tombe (c'est violent), il sauta dans le trou et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Tatadaaaaaaaaaam ! Le chant du soleil !

… Bon, passons le reste de la journée en accéléré.

[bruitage tout à fait convainquant de film passé en vitesse rapide]

Puis le soir vint à tomber, Igor le fossoyeur sortit de sa maison et arpenta le cimetière avec toute sa joie et la bonne humeur habituelle… C'est à dire quasi-inexistante…

**Mina** \- Igor !

**Igor** \- Boris !

**Link** \- Non moi c'est Link.

**Mina** \- Igor !

**Igor** \- Boris !

**_Navi_**_ \- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?_

**Link** \- Aucune idée.

**Mina** \- Igor !

**Igor** \- Boris !

**_Navi_**_ \- Bon c'est fini ?!_

**Mina** \- Oui, oui, pardon, mais c'est trop marrant !

**Link** \- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

**Mina** \- Tu peux pas comprendre, faut avoir vu Les Nuls pour ça.

**Igor** \- Boris !

**Mina** \- Non ! Là ça marche pas ! Et puis moi je m'appelle Mina !

**_Navi_**_ \- Et moi Navi !_

**Igor** \- Et qu'es' vous faites là les jeunes ?

**Mina** \- Rien.

**Igor **\- Voulez pas jouer au jeu du fossoyeur ?

**_Navi _**_\- Non merci ça ira…_

**Mina** \- Si ! Moi j'veux !

**_Navi _**_\- Quoi ?_

**Mina**** -** Creusez là !

*****Creuse*

**Igor**\- Tient, vingt rubis !

**Mina**** -** Merciiiiiiiiiiiii

**Link**\- Toi et tes sous, alors…

**Mina**** -** Merci monsieur, au revoir ! (Venez, on s'casse !)

**_Navi_**_\- *soupir__*****_

Allez hop ! Allons voir ailleurs si on y est ! Tiens, Igor a laissé sa porte ouverte… Attention question existentielle ! Est ce que je : Petit un - Ferme la porte, histoire de faire ma B.A. de la journée ? Ou petit deux - Vais fouiller sa maison sans scrupules comme un forban sans âme et sans cœur ? Et puis merde, la curiosité l'emporte, victoire écrasante du petit deux.

**Link** \- Euh tu vas où là ?

**Mina** \- Dans la maison d'Igor.

**_Navi_**_ \- Tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire ?!_

**Mina** \- Mais euh ! J'veux juste… Visiter.

Allez hop ! On entre… Mais c'est minuscule ici ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'une maison plus petite que celle de Link puisse exister, voilà la preuve que tout arrive ! Oooooh c'est quoi ce truc sur le bureau ?

**Link** \- C'est quoi ça ?

**Mina** \- On dirait un journal.

**_Navi_**_ \- On fait quoi ? On le lit ?_

**Link** \- Non, c'est mal d'être curieux.

**Mina** \- Si on le lit ! Y a peut être écrit des trucs marrant et glauque !

**Link** \- Non, non, laisse, c'est privé !

**Mina** \- J'en ai rien à foutre.

**Link** \- Mina, soit gentille…

**Mina** \- Parce que je suis pas gentille c'est ça ?

**Link** \- Laisse ce journal.

**Mina** \- Mais moi j'veux le lire.

**Link** \- Non.

**Mina** \- Si !

**Link** \- J'ai dit non !

**Mina** \- M'en fou !

Rien à foutre, j'ouvre le journal !

**Mina** \- Alooooors…

**_Navi_**_ \- Si jamais il arrive…_

**Mina** \- Mais non il bosse toute la nuit ! Tenez, écoutez ça !

« L'otre jour, y avai persone c'etai la deche ! En creusen un trou, j'ai trouver un truc qu'a fait BOING BOING ! quan j'ai tapé deçu. On dirait un ressor… Je ne le donnerai a persone »

**_Navi_**_ \- De quoi il peut bien parler ?_

**Link** \- Aucune idée… Mina tu fais quoi avec ce stylo ?

**Mina** \- Si vous aviez vu toutes les fautes qu'il a faites ! Une horreur à lire, je vais le corriger…

**Link** \- Mais ça va pas ?!

**_Navi_**_ \- Si tu fais ça il va savoir qu'on a lu son journal !_

**Mina** \- Et alors ?!

Après quelques corrections et plusieurs ratures…

**Mina** \- C'est mieux !

**_Navi_**_ \- On est mort… pourquoi on l'a prise avec nous, POURQUOI ?!_

**Mina** \- Parce que je suis indispensable, allez on se casse !

**Link** \- Oh mon dieu, je sens que ça va être long, de chercher cette dernière pierre…

**Mina** \- Et encore, la suite va donner aussi !

**_Navi_**_ \- La suite ?_

**Mina** \- Non rien. Allons dormir, on ira au moulin demain.

**Link** \- Bonne idée.

Allez, au dodo !

_Cocoricoooooooo_

**Link** \- Allez, debout tout le monde

**Mina** \- huuuuuuuum ce village porte bien son nom… (Est-ce qu'en anglais il s'appelle « cock-a-doodle-doo » ?)

En Route pour le moulin ! Avec la super musique et tout et tout (dommage, sur support écrit, on n'a pas la musique… tans pis, je vais me la passer un boucle pour me mettre dans l'ambiance). A peine a-t-on passé la porte que cette musique parvient à mes oreilles. Ça donne envie de danser en rond (oui oui comme sur le pont d'Avignon).

**Monsieur** – Tourne, tourne et tourne encore ! C'est la fête !

**Mina** \- Oula, il a l'air sacrément atteint lui.

**Monsieur** \- Touuuuuuuuurne tourne encore !

**Mina** \- Je me demande ce qu'il a fumé…

**_Navi_**_ \- Pourquoi ?_

**Mina** \- Bah pour en avoir aussi, c'te question !

**_Navi_**_ \- Je rêve…_

**Monsieur** \- Je suis un joyeux musicien qui tourne, tourne ! Danse et tourne avec moi !

**Link** \- Euh non merci…

**Mina** \- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis ! (Tourne)

**_Navi_**_ \- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette gogole ?!_

**Link** \- Je ne la connais pas…

**_Navi_**_ \- Mais dis-moi, à quoi ça a servit de venir ici ?_

**Mina**** -** Tout simplement pour peupler un peu ce chapitre qui était un peu trop court à mon goût… Et puis je voulais aller chercher le chant des tempêtes mais j'avais oublié qu'on peut pas encore le prendre à ce niveau de l'histoire, en fait.

**Link**\- De quoi tu parles ?

**Mina** \- Rien rien, Bon allez, on a pas que ça a faire, il va falloir aller la voir, cette grande fée !

**_Navi_**_– Youpiiiiiiiiiiie !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : La Grande Fée

**Chapitre 10 : La grande fée**

Bon alors, les quêtes annexes, c'est fait, maintenant il faut aller rendre visite à cette feignasse de fée.

**_Navi_**_ – Hey !_

Mwahaha, ça c'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer. Par contre… Escalader une montagne de bon matin, c'est pas mon truc ! J'ai encore la tête dans le pâté et le tournis à force d'avoir fait la con au moulin.

_**Navi** \- C'est bien fait pour toi._

**Mina** \- Toi, si un jour j'te bouffe faudra pas te demander pourquoi !

**Goron** \- Goro !

**Mina** \- Ouah !

**Goron** \- Grand frère Link!

**Link** \- Euh oui...?

**Goron** \- Il paraît qu'il y a une fée en haut de la montagne !

_**Navi** \- Ah bon ?_

**Mina** \- Genre on savait pas.

_**Navi** \- La ferme toi._

**Link** \- Bon au moins on est sur qu'on montera pas pour rien.

**Mina** \- Certes…

_**Navi** \- Tu connais ce genre de mots toi ?_

**Mina** \- …

_**Navi** \- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu trouves plus rien à dire ?_

**Mina** \- Non je réfléchi à la façon dont je vais te cuisiner…

_**Navi** \- Liiiiiiink !_

**Link** \- Laisse moi en dehors de ça !

**Mina** \- Au fait Link tu as toujours ton super bouclier ?

**Link** \- Euh oui pourquoi ?

**Mina** \- Ça peut servir.

Après un petit moment durant lequel j'ai tourné en rond pour essayer de choper Navi afin de lui arracher les ailes (comment ça c'est cruel ? C'est pas vous qui devez la supporter toute la journée), Link commença à se barrer sans moi (oui et sans Navi aussi, mais c'est pas une grosse perte, surtout vu sa taille… Hum-hum pardon) alors je me suis vue forcée de foutre (momentanément) la paix à la p'tite peste… Euh pardon à Navi. (Comment ça ya trop d'annotations entre parenthèses dans ce paragraphe ? Pas du tout.)

On monte, on monte, on monte encore, Link balance des bombes sur des gros cailloux… On monte, une autre bombe sur un caillou… Bon on arrive bientôt ? Ça me gonfle et l'autre fée là elle était obligée d'aller se foutre si haut ? Et toi là t'arrêtes de me narguer avec tes p'tites ailes bleues ? J'vais te balancer ma godasse dans la tronche tu vas pas piger ce qu'il t'arrive… Link ressort une bombe… Hey mais ! Non pas moi j'suis pas un caillou !

**Mina** –Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

**Link** \- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre oui ?!

**Mina** \- Oui pardon…

Nous arrivons donc au sommet… Ah non j'ai rien dit, il reste une putain de pente super raide genre verticale à cinq cent mètres d'ici ! Comment on est censé monter ? J'aime paaaaaaas les pentes ! Vive les ascenseurs ! Pourquoi c'est si primitif ici ?

GROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBROUROUM ! (= Onomatopée)

**Mina** \- Gné ?

**_Navi_**_ \- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!_

**Mina** \- C'est pas moi !

**Link** \- On dirait que la montagne va entrer en éruption…

**Mina** \- Ah c'est que ça, bah ça… Hein ? Attends, tu peux répéter ?!

**Link** \- La montagne va entrer en éruption.

**Mina** \- Gnéééééééééééééééééééééééééé j'avais zapé ce détail !

**_Navi_**_ \- QUOI ?! Tu savais qu'on allait se prendre une éruption dans la gueule et tu ne l'as même pas dit !_

**Mina** \- Mais j'avais oublié de vous prévenir !

**_Navi_**_ \- Tu me sembles bien étourdie, dis moi…_

**Mina** \- Moi !

**_Navi_**_ \- Hein ?_

**Mina** \- Rien, private joke. (« Dis-moi », « moi »… Ok c'était nul.)

**Link** \- Mina, attention !

J'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner que Link s'était déjà jeté sur moi et m'avait plaqué par terre. Oh Linkounet on est encore trop jeune je t'en prie attends au moins la deuxième partie de l'histoire…

BOUM !

Hé ? Ah merde un gros bout de rocher vient de tomber à genre dix centimètres de nous ! Genre presque pile là où je me trouvais avant que… Ah, c'est pour ça que Link s'est jeté sur moi… Non je suis pas déçue, il s'est QUAND MÊME jeté sur moi ! Avec son super bouclier de la mort qui tue que même les gros morceaux de rochers peuvent pas le casser ! (Purée on a quand même fait une super affaire avec ce bouclier.) On dirait que l'éruption s'est calmée…

**Link** \- Ça va ?

**Mina** \- Euh oui…

**_Navi_**_ \- T'es toute rouge !_

Hein quoi moi toute rouge ? Non non c'est pas vrai ! Zen, Mina, zen… Roh et puis merde, c'est normal après tout, Linkounet d'amour s'est étalé sur moi ! Hihihiiiiiiii ! Bon hum-hum un peu de dignité merde, maintenant, on a pas que ça à foutre !

BOUM

Et merde encore une éruption ! Ô, Link, vas-tu encore te jeter sur moi ? Hey il se casse ! Reviens me laisse pas crever là !

Hum-hum, ici la conscience de l'autre tarée qui est de retour temporairement. Après ce déplorable incident, Mina a finalement rejoint Link qui lui a passé un bout de bouclier pour se protéger, et ils atteignirent enfin la super pente verticale infestée d'araignée…

**Mina** \- Euh… T'as dit quoi là ?

J'ai dit « la super pente verticale infestée d'araignées ».

**Mina** \- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

**_Navi_**_ \- Quoi, t'as peur des araignées ?_

**Mina** \- Non mais le souvenir de Ghoma hante toujours mon esprit…

Tentant de chasser de son esprit l'image de la grosse vilain bébête à huit pattes qui pondait des œufs multicolores et qui avait un gros n'œil au milieu de la tête, la courageuse (hum-hum) Mina commença à escalader la super pente verticale… Puis lâcha le tout au bout de quelque secondes, chopa le lance-pierre de Link qui était accroché à la ceinture de ce dernier (Link : Hey !) puis, dans un geste héroïque, elle dézingua la quasi totalité des araignées (sauf la dernière, qui était trop haute). C'est fou ce que la peur peut réussir à vous faire faire, parfois (tiens, deux fois le mot « faire » de suite). Bon, et bien je redonne la parole à Mina, qui a enfin lâché le lance-pierre, j'ai besoin de vacances moi.

Merci, petite conscience. Bon, on la monte, cette pente ?

Je vous ferai grâce de notre escalade, parce que de un, j'ai le vertige, alors à vivre c'est déjà pas évident mais alors à raconter c'est pas drôle non plus, de deux Link a dû me tirer par moments, j'ai déjà suffisamment fait étalage de mes moments honteux dans cette histoire, et on est qu'au chapitre dix, faut se calmer un peu, et de trois il restait une araignée, et ça non plus c'est pas drôle à raconter. (J'envie cette s****e de fée et ses ailes.)

Nous somme donc (enfin !) arrivés en haut de cette montagne (ne regarde pas en bas, Mina ! Même si Link te dit « Oh comme le village Cocorico est joli vu d'ici ! »). Maintenant, j'me souviens pourquoi j'aimais pas la montagne… Ça monte ! Oh mais qui vois-je ?

\- Houhou !

Kae, encore toi ! Saleté de volatile, tu pouvais pas plutôt nous attendre en bas et nous aider à monter, au lieu de nous attendre en haut pour nous aider à descendre ?! Pour la peine, je t'aime plus, na ! (Oui, je sais, c'est violent, j'espère que vous aviez pensé à éloigner vos enfants de l'écran.) Bon allez, on va voir la fée, j'en ai marre là ! Non mais franchement, elle était obligée de se foutre si haut, aussi ? Et pourquoi il me suit pas, le p'tit blondinet ? Punaise, fait chaud ici, elle a fait péter le chauffage ! C'est pas écolo, ça !

**Link** \- Mina… Pour aller voir la fée, c'est l'autre porte, là tu es entrée dans le volcan…

… J'me disais aussi.

Mina, ou l'art de se taper l'affiche quoi qu'il arrive, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et aussi à n'importe quelle altitude, qu'il fasse froid ou chaud… Enfin bref, encore un bon moment de honte.

On entre donc dans la caverne de la Grande Fée (par la bonne porte), il fait tout sombre, les murs brillent et ya de l'eau partout… Elle a laissé le robinet ouvert ? Et la planète ?! Tu crois que les réserves d'eau sont inépuisable, connasse ! (Mon côté écolo se manifeste, et j'ai trouvé mon bouc émissaire.) Bon, on arrive devant la baignoire (enfin le truc plein d'eau qui déborde dans lequel la fée devrait apparaître… Sauf qu'elle est pas là) et on s'arrête, on attend… On attend… Et on attend toujours…

**Mina** \- Euh on va rester longtemps comme ça ?

**Link** \- Euh bah j'en sais rien.

**_Navi_**_ \- Elle est où la fée ?_

**Mina** \- Et tu crois que rester planter là comme ça, ça va la faire venir ?!

**Link** \- Mais j'en sais rien moi !

**_Navi_**_ \- La Grande Fée !_

**Mina** \- Regarde sous tes pieds, andouille.

**Link** \- Oh, mais c'est la Triforce !

**_Navi_**_ \- Où elle est ?!_

**Mina** \- Bordel, Navi, TA GUEULE !

**_Navi_**_ \- Non mais oh j'te permets pas !_

**Link** \- Bon euh je fais quoi ?

**Mina** \- Bon, toi tu sors ton ocarina, moi pendant ce temps j'vais aller noyer Navi.

**_Navi_**_ \- Lâche-moi !_

Une berceuse de Zelda plus tard…

**Grande Fée** \- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha !

**Mina** \- Mais elle est à poil !

**Link** \- Quoi ?!

**Mina** \- N'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil !

**Link** \- De quoi ?

**Mina** \- Purée ya que lui pour pas comprendre ce genre d'expressions.

**_Navi_**_ \- La Grande Féééééée !_

**Mina** \- Ah oui, là c'est sur ça change !

**_Navi_**_ \- Hein ?_

**Mina** \- Bah, d'avoir une GRANDE fée.

**_Navi_**_ \- … J'te souhaite de t'étouffer avec un grain de riz._

**Mina** \- C'est réciproque, ma chérie.

Une fois que la Grande Fée se fut bien exhibée (franchement, moi d'ici sept ans j'suis limite aussi bien foutue qu'elle… Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de rêver merde), madame la fée offre à Link un nouveau pouvoir (Tadatadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam), maintenant monsieur a une barre de magie ! On est content, on s'en va maintenant ? Tiens, j'avais pas remarquée, la lumière s'est allumée maintenant, c'est très éclairé… J'vous dis pas la facture après (oui bon, c'était le chapitre écolo de la série).

Une fois dehors…

**Mina** \- Aaaaah il fait trop jour !

Hum pardon, donc je disais, une fois dehors, ce gentil mignon petit hibou de mon cœur nous a gentiment re-déposé au village Cocorico (oui, enfin, sur un toit…), et pendant que Link saute au sol (comment il fait pour sauter d'aussi haut sans avoir peur ?) et bah moi, j'ai la bonne idée de me glisser par une petite ouverture qui se situait juste derrière nous et ooooh miracle, qu'est ce que je trouve, caché à côté d'une vache (mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou là cette vache) ? Un quart de cœur !

…

C'est le mien ! Personne n'y touche ! C'est à moi ! MON quart de cœur !

**Link** \- Mina bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**Mina** \- Voilà voilà j'arrive.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le Domaine Zora

**Chapitre 11 : Le domaine Zora**

Maintenant que Link a sa jauge de magie, on va pouvoir avancer un peu dans l'histoire et aller récupérer la dernière pierre ancestrale ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux, plus vite on aura les pierres, plus vite on grandira, et plus vite Link deviendra grand beau et fort.

**_Navi_**_\- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu commences à baver…_

**Mina** \- Tu pourrais pas comprendre, de toute façon.

**_Navi_**_\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?_

**Mina** \- J'sais pas, une intuition.

Notre ami Kae nous ayant gentiment indiqué que la prochaine pierre se trouvait au domaine Zora (pfff, moi aussi j'le savais), nous nous rendîmes à l'est (hum… Si, vers la droite de la carte, c'est l'est) de la plaine d'Hyrule, légèrement au nord de l'entrée du village Kokiri. Mais à peine rentré sur quoi on tombe ? Je vous l'donne Émile (pour ceux qui sont cultivés et qui connaissent Coluche), sur des grooooos cailloux qui bloquent le passage. Zut. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Et qui c'est qui vient nous aider ? Tadaaaaam ! Kae, qui me vole toujours la vedette quand je veux faire mon intello… Quel rabat-joie franchement ! (J'suis inspirée là). Bon, le geeeentil n'oiseau il nous dit que pour rentrer il faut « prouver que l'on connait la famille royale » (traduction : il faut jouer la berceuse de Zelda… On sait jamais, si yen a qui comprennent pas), puis il s'en va. Merci hein, vieux ! Alala, ces sages, pour te refiler des énigmes à te casser la tête contre un mur ils répondent toujours présents mais dès qu'il s'agit d'avoir un coup de main alors là ya plus personne ! Nous voilâmes (si ça se dit. Ouvrez un Bescherelle) donc avec notre ocarina des fées gracieusement offert par Saria et trois-quatre énormes rochers… Les paris sont ouverts. Link prit alors son ocarina pour entonner le chant de la famille royale (j'ai déjà traduit tout à l'heure, j'pense que vous avec compris duquel je parle) devant les cailloux en disant « puisqu'il faut jouer ça pour que ça ouvre la voie vers le domaine Zora, peut-être que ça va faire disparaitre les cailloux ». Au bout de dix fois, j'ai bien fini par lui expliquer que c'est plus loin qu'on doit jouer le chant, ici une bombe suffira. Pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui passe pour une gourde !

Une fois qu'on a fait boum sur les cailloux, un autre dilemme s'offre à nous (ils ne prennent jamais de vacances, ceux là !).

Laissez-moi vous dresser le tableau : à droite, de l'eau infestée de vilaines bébêtes violettes qui nous lancent des cailloux à la tronche, à gauche un mur, et en face, une barrière à côté de laquelle est assis un homme qui se goinfre de haricots magique. Prenez les photos. Ah, j'ai failli oublier la cocotte qui se balade (allez savoir ce qu'elle fout là, celle là… J'aurai vraiment tout vu, dans ce jeu !) à côté du petit cercle de pierre (il faudra revenir quand on aura le chant des tempêtes, les cercles de pierres cachent toujours des trous secrets… Mwahaha).

Bon bref, on a pas que ça à faire les enfants, je vous rappelle qu'on a un fleuve à remonter, un fontaine Zora à rejoindre, un poisson à nourrir, une princesse à sauver, un caillou à récupérer, une autre princesse à sauver tiens, tant qu'on y est… Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont, dans ces jeux, à toujours vouloir qu'on sauve les princesses… Vous vous imaginez partir à l'aventure pour délivrer la princesse Stéphanie de Monaco (ouais, désolée, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre) qui s'est faite enlevé par un grand méchant quelconque (ou même un petit méchant… C'est au choix). Non mais franchement elles sont pas douées ces princesses, et en plus elles sont toutes blondes. Enfin, sauf Ruto qui, elle, est bleue.

Tiens, mais… Où est passé Link ?!

*Plus loin…*

**Link** \- Tiens, Mina ne nous a pas suivis ?

**_Navi_**_\- Oh tant pis._

**Link** \- Retourne la chercher.

**_Navi_**_\- Maiiiiiiiiiiis !_

*De retour à Mina, qui vous a trop manquée avouez-le.*

Non mais j'hallucine quoi ! Ils ont osé m'abandonner ! Moi ! Alors que je suis indispensable à la bonne réussite de cette histoire ! Moi l'héroïne ! ( Non pas la drogue… Ok je sors… Ah mais non je peux pas sortir c'est mon histoire… Roh c'est compliqué la vie.) Pfff oh et bien j'en ai marre, je vais rester assise là, et bah quand ils auront besoin de moi et qu'ils verront que je suis plus là et bah ils l'auront dans le dos, voir même plus bas ! Bien fait, ça leur apprendra ! Bon, encore faut-il qu'ils aient besoin de moi à un moment… Dans le jeu de base ils s'en sortent bien sans que je sois là. Bah tant pis, je me laisserai mourir de faim et de soif, et ils auront ma mort sur la conscience. Ouais ça c'est bien. En même temps j'ai pas tellement envie de mourir, moi… Surtout de faim, j'aime trop la nourriture… Sinon ce que je peux faire c'est rester vivre ici en mangeant des haricots magique avec l'autre mec assis par terre et en buvant l'eau de la rivière. Ça fera comme du camping ! Bon j'ai jamais fait de camping, mais ça c'est un détail. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre en communion avec la nature, de ne faire qu'un avec elle, une vrai vie à la sauvage quoi.

**_Navi_**_\- Ah te voilà ! Tu viens on t'attend !_

**Mina** \- Hein ? Euh je veux dire c'est pas trop tôt quel culot de m'avoir laissée toute seule !

**_Navi_**_\- Bah t'avais qu'à suivre ! Allez on y va._

Et bah c'est pas trop tôt franchement, encore deux minutes et je pétais un câble moi ! Non mais elle croyait quoi elle, que j'allais me laisser faire comme ça, qu'ils pouvaient me laisser en plan sans risquer de représailles ? Elle a de la chance d'être venue me chercher avant que je ne me sois énervée et que je sois partie les chercher, sinon là ça aurait bardé ! Non mais comme si j'allais rester à moisir dans ce trou à manger des plantes et à boire de l'eau qu'on sait pas ce qui a trainé dedans. Non mais n'importe quoi !

… Bon, allons-y.

Après des heures (et oui des heures, je vous rappelle que le temps passe vite ici) à remonter le fleuve, après plusieurs tentatives de noyage de fée, après une attaque de grenouilles, et enfin après avoir escaladé des sortes de falaises, nous voilà en face de la fameuse cascade Zora… C'est beau. Par contre ça fait du bruit, on s'entend plus penser !

**Mina** \- Quoi ?!

J'ai dit « On s'entend plus penser » !

**Mina** \- Hein ?!

**Link** \- A qui tu parles ?!

**Mina** \- A ma consciance !

**_Navi_**_\- Pourquoi vous hurlez ?!_

**Link** \- Quoi ?!

Bon yen a marre. MINA ! Chope l'ocarina !

**Mina** \- CHEF, OUI CHEF !

**Navi &amp; Link** \- HEIN ?!

Écoutant ma conscience, parce qu'elle a toujours raison (bah oui, c'est moi quoi), je fouille sans scrupule dans la poche de Link et en tire l'ocarina. Mais comme je sais pas en jouer, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Oh je sais, je vais faire des signes à Link pour lui dire quoi faire avec. J'ai toujours été douée au mime.

**Link** \- … Pourquoi tu fais des gestes bizarres ?!

**_Navi_**_\- Hein ?!_

**Link** \- Ta gueule je t'ai pas parlé à toi ! Euh… L'ocarina ? Quoi l'ocarina ? Tu veux en jouer ? Mais tu crois que c'est le moment ?! Euh tu nous fais quoi là… Pourquoi tu me montres le sol… Oh ya une plaque… Pleine de mousse, j'arrive pas à lire ! Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait maintenant… Une robe… Des cheveux… Qu'est-ce que tu mets sur la tête… Une couronne ? Une princesse ! Zelda ?! Et l'ocarina… Faut que je joue la chanson de Zelda ?

**_Navi_**_\- Hein ?!_

Bon il a l'air d'avoir compris, et j'ai mal aux bras à force de m'agiter. Je rends l'ocarina à Link qui joue et miracle la cascade… Comment dire… Ya moins d'eau qui tombe quoi.

**Mina** \- Pfiou, c'est crevant de faire deviner des trucs comme ça.

**Link** \- A qui le dis-tu.

**_Navi_**_\- Non mais il s'est passé quoi en fait… ?_

Et hop on saute derrière la cascade, où se trouve l'entrée pour… Le domaine Zora !

**Mina** \- Ouaiiiiis, de l'eaaauuu !

Plouf.

**Link &amp; Navi** \- … « Plouf » ?

**_Navi_**_\- Ne me dit pas qu'elle a…_

**Link** \- … Sauté dans l'eau ?

Gagné. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime l'eau, j'aime nager, j'aime faire des cabrioles dans l'eau, aller le plus profond possible… Ah, bonheur.

Je plonge, je nage, je replonge, je renage, et je suis heureuse. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à être pressé les deux autres, parce que là ça peut durer longtemps. Moi dans de l'eau, c'est comme moi dans mon lit, faut me forcer pour que j'en sorte. Tiens c'est marrant on dirait qu'il y a du courant par ici… Tiens, on dirait que je me fais aspirer par le gros trou dans le mur, là bas.

… Oups.

Quelques goutes d'eau plus tard…

(Attention, voici les onomatopées de quelqu'un qui s'étouffe.)

**Mina** \- Kof kof bleuarg !

(Voilà.)

Zut, je me retrouve au lac Hylia. J'avais presque oublié ce passage secret. Bon, va falloir que je replonge pour retourner au domaine zora, les deux autres couillons sont capables de partir sans moi. Bande de méchants.

\- Euh, bonjour ?

**Mina** \- Aaaaaaaah !

Oh mon dieu, un Zora sauvage est apparu ! Vite, Mina, attaque éclair !

**Mina** \- Piiiikachuuuu !

**Zora** \- Euh, tout va bien ?

**Mina** \- Zut, ça marche pas ! J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas un pokémon…

**Zora** \- …

**Mina** \- … Quoi ?

**Zora** \- Vous êtes bizarre.

**Mina** \- Ouais, et toi t'es bleu.

**Zora** \- Certes. Est-ce vous qui poluez le lac ?

**Mina****-** Euh non j'ai rien fait moi.

**Zora** \- Ah, d'accord, parce que depuis quelques temps, on retrouve de plus en plus de déchets dans le lac, c'est dégoutant.

**Mina** \- Oh ça va là encore, chez moi c'est pire ! Ya des gens qui jettent des canettes de bière et des sacs plastique dans la mer, et après ça tue les tortues. Et comme ils ont tord de faire ça, on peut donc décemment dire que le tord tue les tortues.

**Zora** \- … Je ne suis pas bien sûr d'avoir tout compris.

**Mina** \- C'est normal, mon cerveau est bien trop développé.

**Zora** \- Si vous le dites. En attendant, pouvez-vous m'aider à nettoyer le lac ?

**Mina** \- Bon écoute, j'ai déjà la fin du monde à éviter, donc j'ai moyen le temps là en fait… C'est quoi ça au fond ?

**Zora** \- Il me semble que c'est une bouteille.

**Mina** \- Bon, ok, je ramasse la bouteille, et après je peux partir ?

**Zora** \- Oui, ça ira. Merci.

Bon, je lui ai pas dit mais en fait les bouteilles c'est genre ultime dans le jeu, donc c'est pas vraiment pour l'aider que je la ramasse, hein. Je suis gentille et écolo, mais quand même.

Je plouf donc au fond du lac, j'ai plus d'air, je remonte, je re-plouf, je chope la bouteille, je remonte, je respire (ça fait du bien, de temps en temps), et Tatatadaaaaaaaam j'ai trouvé une bouteille vide !

Bon, allez, on retourne voir les deux autres zigotos, sinon ils vont m'oublier.

Zouiiiiiim dans le passage secret !

Pouarf ! De l'air !

**Link** \- Ah, elle est là !

**_Navi_**_\- D'où tu sors ? Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on te cherche !_

**Mina** \- Oh ça va hein ! J'ai failli me noyer trois fois ! Alors zut !

**Link** \- T'as trouvé quoi ?

**Mina** \- Rien, une bouteille. Tiens, prend là, le temps que je sorte de l'eau.

**Link** \- Mais, elle est pas vide ta bouteille…

**_Navi_**_\- Ah bon ?_

**Mina** \- Ah bon ?

**Link** \- Ya une lettre dedans… « Je suis dans le ventre de Jabu-Jabu, venez pas me chercher vous me trouverez jamais ! » Et c'est signé « Princesse Ruto ».

**Mina** \- Ah bah oui tiens, j'avais zapé cette lettre…

**Link** \- Ya un post scriptum. « Ne le dites pas à Papounet.»

**Mina** \- Bah tiens, on va se gêner ! Bon, tu m'aides à sortir s'il-te-plait, je galère là…

Ouais mais maintenant je suis totalement trempée. Zut. Bon tant pis, ça sechera. De toute façon fallait bien que ça arrive, le chemin vers le gros poisson est plein d'eau, et si j'avais pas plongé moi-même je suis sûre que j'aurai fini par tomber dedans sans faire gaffe, si Link ne m'avait pas poussé dedant avant pour une raison quelconque… Je suis incomprise.

Nous voilà arrivés devant le Roi Zora. Ouais, l'espèce de gros cabillaud qui prend toute la place, c'est le roi (soit dit en passant, je suis bien heureuse qu'il n'ait pas le pouvoir de lire dans les pensée… Et si Navi m'écoute et cafte, je la bouffe en ragoût. Bon, ça, c'est dit).

Début des négociations pour passer et aller sauver la chieu- la princesse Ruto qui a été mangée par le grand méchant poisson Kyabu-Kyabu, ou un truc du genre.

Le cabillaud de trois cent kilos qui sert de roi aux hommes-poissons accepte de nous laisser passer !

Ouïnk. Ouïnk. Ouïnk. Ouïnk. (= Ceci est le bruit de quelqu'un qui bouge. Si, si, je vous jure !)

**Mina** \- Euh il fait quoi là ?

**_Navi_**_\- Il semblerait qu'il se déplace sur le côté pour libérer le passage._

**Mina** \- … Sur les fesses ?

\- Deux heures plus tard -

**Mina** \- Ça y est on peut passer ?

**_Navi_**_\- Moi oui je peux._

**Mina** \- Oh ça va te la pète pas, moucheron !

**Link** \- Bah techniquement oui, on pourrait passer, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris le roi veut libérer entièrement le passage.

**Mina** \- Pourquoi ne pas s'être poussé juste un peu, assez pour qu'on passe ? Pourquoi faut qu'il se déplace sur toute la surface du truc, alors que ça prend des plombes ?!

**Link** \- Mais j'en sais rien moi !

Ouais je sais, ma façon d'expliquer la situation est pourrie… Oh mais tiens, le temps qu'on parle, le roi a fini de se pousser !

**Roi Zora** \- Voilà jeunes aventuriers, le passage vers notre Dieu Jabu-Jabu est ouvert.

**Mina** \- Pas trop tôt !

Youpie ! C'est parti, en route pour de nouvelles aventures !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Jabu-Jabu

Coucou tout le monde!  
Enfin la suite tant attendue! J'ai relu ce chapitre avant de le poster, et j'ai pu constater deux choses :  
1) L'écriture s'est nettement améliorer depuis le début  
2) Oh mon dieu ce chapitre est beaucoup trop court (oui, mais c'est un chapitre de qualité!)  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le ventre de Jabu-Jabu**

Bon, je récapitule : J'ai les pieds mouillés, je patauge, mes fringues sont trempées puisque j'ai plongé tout à l'heure, et en plus ça pue le poisson. Super, je suis trop motivée là, tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est d'une bonne couverture, d'un feu de cheminée et d'un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve rose et verte, de la chantilly et des spéculos, mais je suis pas sûre que ça existe ici. Monde de merde, quand serez-vous civilisés ?

**Link** \- Ça va Mina ?

**Mina** \- De quoi ?

**Link** \- Je sais pas, t'as l'air de faire la tronche.

**Mina** \- Euh non ça va.

Link a remarqué que ça allait pas ? Mais mais mais il fait attention à moi alors ?

Hop, changement d'humeur !

Bon, je récapitule : j'ai fait un bain de pieds, avancer dans l'eau me fera perdre des cuisses, mes fringues mouillées me rafraichissent, et en plus le doux fumet des petits poissons tout mignons nous accompagne. Super, je suis trop motivée là, tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de faire un câlin à Link, le papouiller, lui faire des bisous, passer ma vie avec et porter ses enfants. Monde merveilleux, je t'aime tant.

Attends, ya un truc que je comprends pas là…

Quoi donc, chère conscience ?

Bah à la fin du chapitre précédent tu as l'air toute joyeuse, enthousiaste et tout, alors pourquoi tu fais la gueule là ?

Il m'avait saoulé le roi poisson à mettre trois plombes à bouger ses grosses fesses, j'ai eu le temps d'avoir froid et j'aime pas ça, en plus le chemin pour aller au gros poisson est mouillé donc j'ai de l'eau qui me rentre dans les bottines et du coup quand je marche, ça fait « splorch », alors si avec ça je me chope pas la crève c'est que l'auteure m'a inventée des globules blancs en plus entre deux chapitres (remarque, elle a eu le temps vu qu'elle a mis genre un an à écrire un pauvre petit chapitre de rien du tout, feignasse va !)

… Ça va mieux ?

Un peu, oui. Bon, j'en étais où ?

Tu voulais porter les enfants de Link.

Ah oui. Mais bon ça, ça change pas tellement de d'habitude. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, on est arrivé devant le gros Jabu le temps que je papote avec moi-même (ça me donne un petit côté schyzo quand même). On lui donne un petit poisson (ah, c'était ça, l'odeur) qu'il gobe… oh tient, je vole…

Nous nous sommes donc fait gober par un poisson. VDM, comme ils disent.

**Mina** \- Ah et dire que je trouvais que le poisson puait de l'extérieur, en fait dedans c'est pire…

**Link** \- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il nous avale comme ça…

**_Navi_**_\- Je me suis faite gober par un poisson géant… mon plus grand cauchemar se réalise…_

**Mina** \- Ah ? Tu as peur des poissons ?

**_Navi_**_\- Non, juste qu'ils me mangent._

**Mina** \- Pas de bol.

**Link** \- Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai bien qu'on avance. Plus vite on trouvera la princesse et plus vite on sortira.

**Mina** \- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que c'était pour ça qu'on était venu… Mais dans l'absolu la princesse on s'en fiche, nous ce qu'on veut c'est le saphir Zora.

**_Navi_**_\- Oui bah faut suivre un peu, le roi va nous le donner si on lui ramène sa fille chérie._

**Mina** \- Ça risque pas, il a aussi été avalé par monsieur Gobe-Tout

**Link** \- Hey mais comment tu sais ça toi ?!

**Mina** \- Bah je sais tout, tu devrais t'en douter maintenant ! Bon allez on avance, on a du taff et les lecteurs attendent la suite, l'auteur va finir par se faire lyncher si elle se dépêche pas.

**Link** \- … De quoi ?

Raaah mais c'est crade ici ça dégouline de partout, ya un truc bizarre qui colle aux chaussures (je veux même pas savoir ce que c'est…), ya des bestioles qui trainent genre des méduses électriques, des bu-bulles qui flottent partout, des plateformes qui montent et qui descendent, des glottes-interrupteurs… Alors je sais pas à quoi les concepteurs du jeu se sont piqués mais ça donne des résultats bizarres.

Bref, à mon avis si je me débrouille bien on devrait pas avoir besoin de mademoiselle poisson donc on va la laisser tomber dans son trou qu'elle va foncer toute seule dedans (la couillonne), et on va tracer, choper la pierre, même peut être zapper le boss de fin (ah ouais, ça, ça serait chouette… Bah oui quoi, ça pique les méduses électriques géantes), se barrer d'ici et filer au Temple du Temps pour faire un gros dodo de sept touuuutes petites année et ENFIN Link sera sexy de la mort qui tue !

…

Bon à un détail près : j'ai jamais réussi à me repérer dans les boyaux du poisson géant. J'espère quand même qu'on se perdra pas, qu'on sera pas obligé de manger des truc électriques visqueux pour survivre, qu'on finira pas par devenir fou au point de s'attaquer aux parois de l'estomac de Jabu afin de trouver un peu de nourriture, ce qui finirait par tuer le gros poisson et on mourra dans d'atroces souffrances avant d'être lamentablement vomi lors des dernières convulsions de la bête…

**Mina** \- … Bon on avance les enfants, j'ai pas envie d'être vomie.

**_Navi_**_\- Mais de quoi elle parle elle ?!_

Je vous passe les détails, vu que c'est pas super ragoutant (sauf si vous aimez les intérieurs de poissons, mais là j'avouerai que ça me ferait quand même un peu peur…) jusqu'à arriver dans une salle pleine de méduses électrique qui volent, de boyaux coloré et surtout d'un machin bleu qui ressemble pas à grand-chose.

**_Navi_**_\- Hey ! Ça doit être la princesse !_

**Link** \- Sans doute, allons lui parler.

**Mina** \- Oh non, on est obligé ?

**Link** \- Discute pas et avance.

**Mina** \- Polala…

**Ruto** \- Oh, mais, qui êtes-vous ?

**Mina** \- Bah ça se voit pas ? On est des pingouins verts venus de Bulgarie vendeurs d'aspirateurs, ça vous intéresse ?

**Ruto** \- Pin-quoi ?

**_Navi_**_\- Bulga-quoi ?_

**Link** \- Aspira-quoi ?

**Mina** \- Laissez tomber.

Je vous passe les détails de la passionnante discussion avec la fille-poisson, moi en attendant je vais visiter un peu. En fait, ya pas grand-chose à voir, par là-bas je vois vaguement un truc visqueux, je suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir ce que c'est, ya des machins qui volent un peu partout, et sinon ya des trous. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, celui-là se rapproche vachement, pourtant j'ai arrêté de marcher… Euh, oups, je crois que je me fais aspirer…

**Mina** \- Ouaaaaaaaaaah !

*Boum*

**Mina** \- Aiiiiieuh !

Oh mon dieu ! Non ! J'ai été aspirée par une alvéole bizarre et gluante ! Aaaah c'est crade j'en ai partout c'est dégueulasse ! Poisson de merde, t'aurais pu te laver les boyaux avant qu'on arrive ! Bon en attendant faut que je bouge d'ici, et vite, parce que mine de rien ça pue.

Voyons voir, ça mène où ça ?

Oh, plein de monstres…

Fuyons !

Tiens, étrange cette grande pièce avec une sorte d'estrade au milieu… Oh mais que vois-je !

*Queqlues heures plus tard, à l'entrée de l'estomac*

**Link** \- On devrait continuer les recherches.

**_Navi_**_\- Moi je dis qu'on devrait la laisser ici, ça fait des heures qu'on la cherche, c'est bon elle s'est perdue toute seule aussi._

**Ruto** \- Vous avez l'air de bien l'aimer dis-donc…

**Link** \- Disons que c'est compliqué… et lâchez-moi la main s'il-vous-plait.

**Ruto** \- Jamais !

**Mina** \- Salut le peuple !

**_Navi_**_\- Ah zut elle nous a retrouvés !_

**Link** \- Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! T'étais où ?

**Mina** \- J'avançais un peu dans l'histoire… Dis Link, c'est quoi ce truc bleu dans ta main ?

**Ruto** \- C'est ma main.

**Mina** \- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

**Ruto** \- C'est parce qu'on va être fiancé quand il aura retrouvé ma jolie pierre de fiançailles.

**Mina** \- Ah… Tu veux dire, ça ?

**Ruto** \- Oh ! La pierre de maman !

**_Navi_**_\- Où t'as trouvé ça toi ?_

**Mina** \- Dans le pancréas.

**Ruto** \- C'est horrible, cela veut dire que c'est avec toi que je dois me fiancer !

**Mina** \- Ouais euh excuse-moi mais je te préviens à l'avance que je te briserai le cœur, je suis réservée au beau blond que tu me squattes un peu, là.

**Link** \- Ça vous dérangerait de me demander mon avis ?

**_Navi_**_\- Bon maintenant qu'on a la dernière pierre, on peut peut-être y aller, non ?_

**Mina** \- Oui ! Quittons ces entrailles qui chlinguent et allons continuer notre quête !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous ètions dehors. Aaaaaah, l'air frais, ça m'avait tellement manqué ! Maintenant, direction le château d'Hyrule !

**Link** \- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'on oublie quelque chose…

**Mina** \- Ce doit être ton imagination.

*Quelque part, dans un intestin grêle de poisson (les poissons ont-ils un intestin grêle ? Sans doute, mais nous répondrons à cette question une autre fois…)*

**Ruto** \- Ah les bâtards ils m'ont laissée ici toute seule ! AU SECOUUUUURS !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le Chapitre Maudit

**Chapitre 13 : le chapitre môôôôdit !**

Attention, ce chapitre est un peu particulier, puisqu'il s'agit du treizièèème chapitre, le chapitre maudit ! Le chapitre qui porte malheur ! Le chapitre qui aime les chats noirs et qui les nourrit dans sa cave ! Le chapitre qui passe sous une échelle ! Le chapitre qui casse des miroirs ! Enfin bref, vous avez compris l'idée.

Dans ce chapitre, il y aura de l'horreur, du sang, des tripes, des boyaux, des fantômes, des araignées, des limaces (OUI j'ai peur des limaces), et des scoubidoubidou-ha !

Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous promets que l'histoire va continuer. Enfin, je crois…

Rappelez-vous là où nous en étions restés. Link, Mina et Navi sortaient de la bouche puante du gros Jabu-machin-truc et étaient certainement très heureux de pouvoir de nouveau respirer un air qui ne sentait pas le poisson digéré.

**Mina** \- Bon allez mes petits chéris ! On a du taff, il faut retourner au château et sauver le monde ! Haha hihi héhé hoho, c'est trop la classe.

**Link** \- Oui, vivement que tout ça se finisse…

**Mina** \- Ah tiens maintenant que j'y pense je me rends compte que j'ai oublié des trucs, genre les fontaines des fées. On y va vite fait, on récupère des super pouvoirs de ouf et on va au château, ok ?

**_Navi_**_\- Bah, à quoi ça sert d'avoir de nouveau pouvoir si on a fini notre quête ?_

**Mina** \- Bah… Pour le style (prononcé « staïle », parce que c'est plus style). Enfin de toute façon y en a une au château, donc on y ira au passage. Et sinon, y en a une juste là.

Pointage de doigt vers une caverne derrière Jabu-truc-bidule.

**Link** \- Je suppose que si on n'y va pas tu vas nous saouler toute la journée ?

**Mina** \- Tu commences à me connaître.

**Link** \- Bon bah on y va.

Bon je passe rapidement là-dessus, on nage jusqu'à la caverne, on entre dans la caverne de la fée, je refais mon speech sur la consommation d'eau et tout ça, Link joue de l'ocarina, il gagne un pouvoir que je sais plus c'est quoi, ouais mais en même temps ça fait un moment que j'ai pas refait le jeu, je peux pas me souvenir de tout non plus hein ! Alors zut et puis de toute façon on ressort.

Une fois de retour dans le domaine Zora, on…

**Roi Zora** \- Excusez-moi mais, où est ma fille ?

**Mina** \- Euh…

Et merde je savais bien qu'on oubliait quelque chose.

N'écoutant que mon courage, j'attrapais la manche de Link et commençais à courir vers la grande cascade du domaine.

**Mina** \- PLONGEON !

Et PLOUF (oui gros plouf parce que c'est une grosse chute).

**Link** \- Mais ça va pas ?!

**Mina** \- Allez vite on se casse !

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous barbotions dans les eaux fraiche du lac Hylia (vive les passages secrets).

**Mina** \- Piouf ! De l'air !

**Link** \- T'es complétement folle, toi…

**Mina** \- Genre, tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

**_Navi_**_\- N'empêche, tu aurais pu nous tuer avec une telle chute !_

**Mina** \- Meuuuh naaaan t'inquiète on est increvable, de toute façon sinon y aurais plus d'histoire et mes trois fans vont gueuler.

**Link** \- Je cherche même plus à comprendre quand tu parles.

**Mina** \- C'est mieux pour ta santé mentale. Bref, on y va ?

**Link** \- Ok, allons-y.

Donc, on sort de l'eau, on se sèche parce que les vêtements mouillés ça colle, on va dire bonjour au vieux monsieur très laid qui a un labo au bord du lac, on va faire n'importe quoi avec les épouvantails, tiens et si on allait à la pêche ?

**Link** \- Dis, on ne devrait pas aller au château ?

**Mina** \- Non mais si on y va de suite, le chapitre il va être trop court, déjà que je me suis mis une date limite pour l'écrire et que je fais de groooos efforts pour la tenir, tu vas pas en plus bousiller mes élans d'inspiration pour une pauvre histoire de scénario ?!

**Link** \- … Ok, j'ai rien dit.

Sur ce, je me plante devant l'un des épouvantails, je l'examine sous tous les angles possibles et imaginable (ouah, réaliste… Non, vous ne voulez pas savoir où je regarde), j'approche ma tête de sa tête, le touche sa tête du bout du doigt…

**Épouvantail** \- Bonjour !

**Mina** \- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je saute dans les bras de Link. Putain la frousse !

**Épouvantail** \- Je m'appelle Pierre l'épouvantail dansant ! Ça va pas de hurler comme ça ?

**Mina** \- Au secours ! Il est vivant ! Un zombi !

**_Navi_**_\- Un zon-quoi ?_

**Link** \- Tu peux lâcher ma tunique c'est bon.

**Mina** \- Non ! J'suis sûre il va nous bouffer !

**Pierre** \- Elle va bien ta copine ?

**Link** \- C'est pas ma copine mais oui, elle va bien.

**Pierre** \- Moi ce que j'aime, c'est danser !

**Mina** \- Et manger les petits enfants !

**Pierre** \- Euh, non, je mange pas, je suis un épouvantail…

**Mina** \- Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! Monstre !

**Link** \- C'est bon Mina, calme ta crise de parano.

**_Navi_**_\- Mais comment vous faites pour danser ? Vous n'avez pas de jambes._

**Pierre** \- Je me trémousse ! Si vous jouez de la musique, je vous montrerai.

**Mina** \- Sérieux, faut que je vois ça avant de mourir.

Je lâche Link, je lui demande son ocarina, qu'il me passe parce que sinon je le fouille pour le récupérer (j'aurais préféré le fouiller… snif), je me plante devant l'épouvantail-mangeur-d'enfants et commence à jouer n'importe quoi parce que je sais pas jouer de l'ocarina. Et en effet, il se trémousse. J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est effrayant, ridicule ou rigolo. Un peu des trois, je crois.

**Pierre** \- Ah ! c'était super !

**Link** \- Ça dépend pour qui…

**_Navi_**_\- Mes oreilles…_

**Mina** \- T'as des oreilles, toi ?

**_Navi_**_\- Bah oui comment je fais pour entendre, sinon, débile ?_

**Mina** \- Certes, certes.

**Pierre** \- Ça pulse, ton truc ! Ça balance ! Je kiffe ma race sa maman la loutre.

**Mina** \- … De quoi ?!

**Link** \- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là ?

**Mina** \- Mais d'où il me pique mes expression de merde à moi, ce bâtard ! Hey l'auteur t'as fumé ta solution hydro-alcoolique pour les mains ou quoi ?!

**_Navi_**_\- De… Hein ?! A qui elle parle ?_

**Link** \- Je t'ai dit, moi je cherche plus. Je tiens à mes neurones.

**Pierre** \- Si vous voulez, ya mon autre pote là, si tu lui joue une mélodie, il ne l'oublie jamais.

**Mina** \- Ah ! Non, c'est un piège ! C'est son complice-épouvantail-zombi-mangeur-d'enfants !

A ces mots, je me suis barrée en courant, j'ai plongé dans l'eau, et j'ai nagé jusqu'à l'îlot où il y a le stand de pêche, et… et bah j'attends Link qui joue avec l'autre épouvantail du diable. Traître.

Ah, ça y est, il arrive.

**Mina** \- Ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien avec tes nouveaux copains monstrueux ?

**Link** \- Non mais ça va, c'est juste des épouvantails !

**Mina** \- Regarde un film d'horreur avec des épouvantails tueurs mangeurs de gens tout seul dans le noir à trois heure du matin, et on en reparle.

**_Navi_**_\- C'est quoi, cette porte derrière toi ?_

**Mina** \- Le stand de pêche, ça vous dit d'y aller ?

**_Navi_**_\- Et on a pas, genre, le monde à sauver, tout ça ?_

**Mina** \- T'inquiète tant qu'on déclenche pas l'évènement qui fait avancer l'histoire, on est tranquille.

**Link** \- Et ça va, t'as pas peur des carpes ?

**Mina** \- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule.

Je sais pas si je préférais pas l'époque où il me calculait à peine… Quoi que, non, au moins là il me parle. Et puis s'il se moque de moi, c'est qu'il doit m'apprécier, même juste un peu. Youpie ! Bon, on mumuse un peu avec les pitits poissons, on attaque sauvagement le mec qui tient le stand parce que c'est drôle, et après bah on y va parce que c'est pas tout ça mais elle a raison la mouche qui brille, faut sauver le monde. On va trop gérer.

**_Navi_**_\- C'est moi, la « mouche qui brille » ?_

**Mina** \- Oui.

**_Navi_**_\- Salope._

J'ouvre la porte du stand.

**Tenancier** \- Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens ! C'est vingt rubis la partie.

**Mina** \- Si je te montre mes seins, tu nous le fais gratuit ?

**Link** \- Non mais ça va pas ?!

**Tenancier** \- Euh… Non. Et puis, vous n'avez même pas de seins…

**Mina** \- Ah, oui, zut. J'avais oublié.

**Link** \- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?! Ça va pas de dire des trucs pareil ?!

**Mina** \- Jaloux ?

**Link** \- Mais mais mais mais non ! C'est pas le problème !

**Mina** \- Écoute, pour faire des économies, tous les moyens sont bons.

**_Navi_**_\- Sérieusement, vous me désespérez…_

**Mina** \- Bon, bref, faut qu'on paye du coup.

Nous payons donc les vingt rubis, et le monsieur, dans sa grande bonté, nous donne une canne à pêche chacun. Après un quart d'heure, un poisson vint enfin mordre à la ligne de Link. Moi, je suis déjà en train de faire autre chose, parce que finalement j'ai pas la patience de faire de la pêche. Dans le jeu, c'est beaucoup plus court et plus fun. Là, faut juste attendre, ça saoule. Du coup, en attendant, j'ai pataugé, j'ai essayé de noyer Navi juste pour le fun, j'ai papoté avec le mec qui veut pas qu'on change notre appât et qui se gratte partout… Mon dieu, il se gratte… Comme les mecs qui deviennent des zombis dans Resident Evil… Si ça se trouve, il est infecté par le Virus-T, et dans quelques instants il va s'écrouler et se transformer en zombi, il va nous attaquer et essayer de nous bouffer vivant…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Umbrella est partout ! Même ici ! Si ça se trouve en fait Link c'est Wesker qui a oublié ses lunettes ! Ou alors Wesker est venu ici, il a tué Ganondorf (ça m'arrangerait, au passage) et il tente de prendre le pouvoir sur ce royaume…

**Tenancier** \- Mademoiselle, ça va ?

**Mina** \- Aaaaaaaah ne me parle pas, être démoniaque !

J'attrape ma canne à pêche posée par terre et je lui lance à la tronche, il hurle, et je me jette à l'eau pour me protéger… Est-ce qu'un zombi, ça nage ? Ou est-ce que ça fond ? Ah mais s'il me suit, il se fera bouffer par les poissons attiré par l'odeur de la viande à vif, et ils seront infectés à leur tour, et quand on va les pêcher ils vont nous manger tout cru ! Noooooooooon ! Je ne veux pas finir dans un estomac de poisson, j'ai déjà assez donné avec Le gros Jabu truc muche !

Je tourne la tête, un poisson me passe juste à côté… Aaaaaaaaaaaah il va me manger !

Je sors précipitamment de l'eau.

**Mina** \- Au secours ! Fuyons cet endroit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! c'est le Racoon City d'Hyrule ici !

**Link** \- … Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?

**Mina** \- Pleins de choses, ça serait trop long à expliquer, surtout que je mélange des univers du coup c'est un peu le bordel je t'avouerai, même pour moi.

**Link** \- Bon, de toute façon j'ai réussi à attraper un gros poisson, on va le montrer au tenancier ?

**Mina** \- Non, faut l'achever tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Vise la tête, faut détruire le cerveau !

**_Navi_**_\- Ça y est, elle a pété un plomb ?_

**Link** \- Je crois…

**Mina** \- Non mais je vous explique, c'est l'épisode môôôdit, du coup faut qu'il se passe des trucs qui font peur.

**Link** \- Si tu le dis.

**Mina** \- Bah oui mais bon, des trucs qui font peur ici, c'est pas facile à trouver. Je fais de mon mieux moi.

**Link** \- Bon, je vais montrer mon poisson au monsieur.

**Mina** \- C'est vrai qu'il est gros.

J'approche mon doigt de la tête du gros poisson, qui dans un mouvement rapide me mord le doigt.

**Mina** \- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE ! J'ai maaaaaaal ! Dis-lui de lâcher mon doigt, ça fait maaaaaaaal ! Aie-aie-aie-aie-aie !

**Link** \- Arrête de gigoter alors !

Mon doigt est libre ! Saloperie de poiscaille ! Je te boufferai en sushi, connard ! Je savais bien que ce chapitre était maudit !

**Mina** \- Regarde, je saigne !

**_Navi_**_\- Oh, c'est rien ça._

**Mina** \- Non, c'est pas rien ! S'il est effectivement infecté, il m'a sûrement transmis le virus ! Je vais me transformer ! Nooooon je veux paaaas !

**_Navi_**_\- Bon, bah ya plus qu'une chose à faire. Faut t'achever !_

**Mina** \- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! C'est bon je déconnais ! Vire de là !

**Link** \- C'est bon les filles, vous avez fini ? Le gars a pesé mon poisson et l'a mesuré, c'est le plus grand du bassin du coup il m'a donné un cadeau.

**Mina** \- Un cadeau ? C'est quoi c'est quoi c'est quoi ?

**Link** \- Ça.

**_Navi_**_\- … Un quart de cœur ? _

**Mina** \- SÉRIEUX ! D'la balle ! On s'en va maintenant ? Ce chapitre commence à être long, finalement. Enfin bon, c'est pas mes lecteurs qui vont s'en plaindre, hein ? HEIN ? Pour une fois que je sors un chapitre moins d'un an après le précédent, et EN PLUS il est long, mais sérieux moi je BOSSE pour vous, pour que vous soyez heureux et que vous m'aimiez !

**Link** \- Ok.

On va vers la porte d'entrée, qui fait aussi porte de sortie, quand soudain…

**Tenancier** \- STOP !

**Mina** \- AH !

**Tenancier** \- Les cannes à pêches restent ici !

Je regarde ma canne, je regarde le mec, je m'approche du mec, je lui chope son bonnet et je le lance dans l'eau.

**Mina** \- Va chercher !

**Tenancier** \- Hey mais ça va pas ! Mon bonnet !

**Mina** \- On se casse !

Une fois dehors, je reprends mon souffle, et j'ai gagné une canne à pêche. C'est cool. Bon, maintenant, j'en fais quoi ?

**Mina** \- T'as de la place dans ton inventaire ?

**Link** \- Mon quoi ?

**Mina** \- Je sais pas, ton sac, ta besace, le truc où tu ranges tout ton bordel.

**Link** \- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

**Mina** \- Tiens, range ça.

**_Navi_**_\- Et si on y allait, maintenant ?_

**Mina** \- Oui oui on y va.

Et nous sortons ENFIN du lac Hylia, direction le château d'Hyrule. Et ya du chemin, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Ah, vous croyez qu'on y est en trente seconde comme dans le jeu ? Non non non mes petits zozios d'amour. On marche, on s'arrête parce que j'ai soif, on repart, on s'arrête parce que j'ai mal aux pieds, on repart, on s'arrête parce que j'ai envie de faire pipi, on repart, on fait une pause pique-nique parce que j'ai faim… Comment ça c'est à cause de moi si on met du temps ?

Ah ça y est le château est en vue !

**_Navi_**_\- Oh mon dieu !_

**Mina** \- Quoi ?

**_Navi_**_\- Regardez le château !_

**Link** \- Il… Il est en feu !

**Mina** \- Ah, oui, certes.

**_Navi_**_\- Tu avais raison, Mina ! C'est vraiment un chapitre maudit !_

Euh… Je leur dit que ça, c'est normal ?

**Link** \- Vite ! Allons voir ce qu'il s'y passe !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Flambée de Château

**Chapitre 14 : Comment on fit un bel auto-da-fé de château pour prouver qu'on est p-p-p-puiiiisssant et comment Link fut poutré**

Oui cher lecteur au singulier, aujourd'hui on a droit à un titre de chapitre à rallonge avec plein de références de ouf du feu de dieu sa mère la loutre, mais j'étais inspirée. Allez savoir pourquoi. On m'a peut-être lu du Voltaire dans mon sommeil pour que je sois plus intelligente, mais j'en doute. Bref, c'est pas tout ça mais le château crame le temps qu'on papote.

**_Navi_**_ – __Mon dieu, le château ! Le château brûle ! Le château est en feu ! Le château est…_

**Mina** – Ouais bah ça va on a compris !

**Link** – Le pont est relevé, impossible de rentrer, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

**Mina** – T'inquiète, d'ici environ… *regarde sa montre imaginaire* quinze secondes, la situation devrait se débloquer. Enfin, en théorie.

Et très exactement seize secondes plus tard (j'étais pas loin), les chaines du pont levis s'activèrent, et ledit pont levis commença à s'abaisser. C'est donc la crainte au ventre que je me plaçais derrière Link, parce que moi je SAIS pourquoi le pont se baisse. Je SAIS ce qu'il y a derrière. Et en y repensant je me rends compte qu'être derrière Link n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions vu ce qu'il risque de lui arriver dans environ… *regarde sa montre imaginaire* une minute et dix-huit secondes. Donc, je m'écarte un peu. On sait jamais, et si l'autre il était devenu subitement myope et qu'il savait plus viser, il pourrait louper Link et me toucher moi. Et bon, je tiens quand même un peu à ma vie, moi, hein.

Le pont est abaissé. Soudain, comme sorti de nulle part, un grand cheval (oui quand on est petit, c'est grand un cheval) blanc dont le nom n'était peut-être pas Stewball mais après tout, on s'en fout un peu en fait, bref ce grand cheval passa au galop devant nous. Sur ce cheval, une madame et une petite fille. Bon, moi je sais que c'est Impa et Zelda, mais un peu de suspense, que diable ! Et faites semblant d'être surpris, ça me ferait plaisir. De loin, je vois Zelda lancer un truc bleu vers nous.

**Mina** – J'AI, J'AI, J'AI !

Je tends les bras en l'air et saute sur place. Le truc bleu me passe largement au dessus et s'en va ploufer dans les douves du château.

**Mina** – J'ai pas.

**Link** – Oui, on a vu.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, car déjà derrière nous était apparut un homme sombre monté sur un grand cheval (même réflexion que tout à l'heure) noir dont le nom n'était sûrement pas Tornado mais dans le fond ce n'était pas très important. L'homme qui faisait peur regardait au loin dans la direction qu'avait pris le cheval blanc d'il y a quelques secondes, comme s'il le cherchait des yeux.

**Monsieur qui fait peur** – Zut, elle s'est enfuie… Tiens, il me semble repérer une… non, deux formes de vie dans le coin inférieur de mon œil gauche.

**Mina** – Euh, non, trois. Je suis là aussi, moi.

**Link** – Je pense plutôt que c'est Navi qu'il n'a pas compté.

**Mina** \- … Oh.

**_Navi_**_ – __Hey !_

**Mina** – Listen ! Look! Watch out!

**_Navi_**_ – __Comment ça il m'a pas compté? Moi aussi je suis une forme de vie !_

**Monsieur qui fait peur** – Euh ça va je vous dérange pas trop ?

**Mina** – Bah dans le fond un peu si mais bon sans toi y aurait pas d'histoire, alors on fait avec.

**Monsieur qui fait peur** – Petite insolente… C'est ainsi que tu oses t'adresser au grand, au p-p-p-puiiiisssant Ganondorf ?

**Mina** – Ah c'est cool, maintenant que tu as dit ton nom ça fera plus court pour les dialogue quand tu vas parler.

**Ganondorf** – Euh… De rien ?

**Link** – Ah ! Je vous reconnais ! C'est vous qui étiez au château l'autre jour !

**Ganondorf** – Ah mais oui, je me souviens de vous. Le gamin au chapeau vert ! Et toi tu es la gamine qui s'est étalée contre la fenêtre.

**Mina** – Euh t'avais peut-être pas besoin de nous rappeler cet incident fort fâcheux.

**_Navi _**_– __Oh t'inquiète, on a l'habitude à force_.

**Ganondorf **– Oui donc bref, vous n'auriez pas par le plus grand des hasard vu passer un cheval blanc avec deux femmes à son bord ?

**Link **– Euuuuh… Non…

**_Navi _**_– __Top convainquant._

**Mina **– Mais ça se dit pas qu'est-ce que t'as dit ! On dit pas « à son bord » en parlant d'un cheval !

**Ganondorf **– Peu importe ! Je suis sûr que vous les avez vues ! Par où sont-elles allées ?!

**Mina **– Mais on en sait rien nous ! Il fait nuit noir, on y voit pas à trois mètres !

**Ganondorf **– Alors vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité…

A ces mots, Ganondorf tendit son bras dans notre direction et fit apparaitre une boule de lumière qui fait peur. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Link reculer d'un pas. Moi, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Ganondorf me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire inquiétant. J'aimerais courir le plus loin possible, mais mes jambes refusent de réagir. J'entends vaguement la voix de Link m'appelant au loin. La boule au bout de la main de Ganondorf prend de l'ampleur. Je ne peux pas bouger. Il faut que je bouge. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas bouger !

Je… Je vais mourir ?

**Link** – MINA !

Tout se passa vite. J'ai entendu mon nom. J'ai tourné la tête. J'ai vu Link se jeter sur moi. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai aperçu une masse noirâtre se diriger rapidement vers moi. J'ai senti les bras de Link me repousser. Je suis tombée au sol, le nez dans l'herbe. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu un gros bruit, suivit d'un cri. Quelque-chose est tombé lourdement près de moi. Je tourne la tête.

**Mina** – … Li… LINK !

Il m'a protégée…. Il a vu que Ganondorf allait m'attaquer, et il m'a poussé pour prendre l'attaque à ma place… Et il est là, allongé sur le sol, à mes genoux. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Moi je ne suis même pas de cet univers, logiquement je ne devrais pas mourir ici, et lui, il m'a sauvé… Il a risqué sa vie pour moi…

Derrière moi, j'entends Ganondorf rire à gorge déployée. Ça me donne envie de lui enfoncer une épée dans l'œsophage, de lui ouvrir la poitrine et de lui arracher les poumons avec une pince. Son cheval hennit et part au galop. J'entends ses sabots résonner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent et laissent place au silence. Moi, je secoue la tunique de Link, il faut qu'il bouge, il faut qu'il se réveille.

**Mina** – Arrête, je rigole plus là… T'as pas le droit de mourir… Et qui c'est qui va sauver le monde si t'es plus là, hein ? Moi j'suis pas foutue de tenir correctement mon couteau à table… Réveille-toi, je t'en prie… Réveille-toi…

Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. L'une d'elle se détache et va s'éclater sur sa tunique, créant une tâche vert foncé. Navi est postée près de mon épaule, silencieuse. La douce lueur bleue qu'elle produit nous éclaire à peine. Je pose ma tête contre le torse de Link, je sanglote, je me sens parcourue de spasmes. Merde, c'est pas normal, pourquoi il se relève pas ? Il est pas censé mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant.C'est pas normal. C'est pas normal !

Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit. C'est pas normal qu'il meurt ? Pourquoi il ne meurt pas ? Dans le jeu, si on a plus de cœurs, on meurt, et là c'est Game Over, je recommence la partie. Mais là ? D'habitude, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de faire un Game Over quand on a plus de cœurs ?

Je me redresse si vite que sur le coup, j'ai fait peur à Navi. Près de Link, le sac dans lequel on fout tout notre bordel. Je l'attrape, l'ouvre d'un geste vif, et me mets à fouiller dedans. Il me semble qu'on en avait une… Mais mince, où elle est ? Foutu sac magique à la con. Ok c'est cool tu peux mettre plein de truc dedans genre une vingtaine de bombes, un lance-pierre, des bâtons, des fioles, des bouteilles, des flacons, des masques, des pommes des poires et des scoubidoubidou-ha, comme un sac de fille. Mais, comme un sac de fille, c'est toujours quand tu cherches un truc en particulier qu'il est bien au fond, bien en dessous de tout le bordel et que t'arrives pas à le trouver bordel de chié où es-tu bouteille à la con ?!

**_Navi_**_ – __Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

**Mina** – AH ! Trouvée !

Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Vous avez retrouvé une fée dans une bouteille !

**Mina** – Allez, ma p'tite fé-fée, soigne le Linkounet, ou je te pète le nez.

**_Navi_**_ – __Ouah, en plus ça rime._

J'ouvre la bouteille, la fée rose en sort, elle se met à tournoyer autour de Link avant de disparaître. Et là, miracle.

**Link** – Hum…

**Mina** – Navi ! Regarde, sa main a bougée !

**_Navi_**_ – __Oh mon dieu, il se relève !_

**Mina** – Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?

Tatatataaaaa…

**Link** – … Salut.

**Mina et Navi** – Ooooooooh…

**_Navi _**_\- *soupir*_

**Mina **– Tu parles d'une déception…

**Link** – Bah quoi ?

**Mina** – Non rien, trop fière de ma référence.

Et Link est légèrement redressé. Moi, je suis à genoux à côté de lui. Bon, désolée, mais là, je craque.

Je lui saute au cou, limite en larmes.

**Mina** – LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK !

**Link** – AAAAAAH ! Mais-mais-mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mina** – J'ai eu trop peur ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

**Link** – Non mais ça va, c'est rien…

Bon, là par contre, je sens que je vais faire hurler les fan-girls. Soyez jalouses, les filles, haïssez-moi, j'aime ça.

Je relâche quelque peu mon étreinte autour du cou de mon petit blondinet préféré, et lui fait un gros BISOU SUR LA JOUE ! (Vous la sentez, la haine ?)

**Link** – Ah ! Mais…

**Mina** – Non ! Tu dis rien ! J'ai eu trop peur, c'est légitime !

**Link** – Euh, ok.

**_Navi_**_ – __Link ! __Tu es vivant ! C'est formidable !_

**Link** – Oui bon ça va, je suis vivant, youpi, mais vous avez pas l'impression qu'on oublie quelque chose ?

**Mina** – Quoi, faut payer la fée ?

**Link** – Non, mais regarde sur ta gauche…

**Mina** – Ma gauche ?

Bah, à ma gauche, ya le château… Oh merde !

**_Navi_**_ – __Le château brûle ! Le château flambe ! Le château…_

**Mina** – Oui, Navi, oui, on sait. Bon, on y va ?

J'aide Link à se relever, on approche du pont levis, et là, dans l'eau, je remarque un truc bleu.

**Mina** – Oh ! Le truc bleu que Zelda a lancé !

**Link** – Bouge pas, je vais le chercher.

Plouf le blond. Aaaah, quel homme, il sait se mouiller pour une femme.

Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Vous obtenez l'Ocarina du Temps !

**Mina** – Ouah, il est beau !

**_Navi_**_ – __C'est vrai qu'il en jette. Il est plus classe que celui de Saria._

**Link** – Ouais, mais bon, je vais quand même pas jeter celui que Saria m'a offert, c'est pas très sympa.

**Mina** – Bah pourtant dans le jeu t'as aucun scrupule, mon salaud.

**Link** – Hein ?

**Mina** – Euh rien, bah écoute si t'en veux pas tu me le donnes hein *petit air innocent tout à fait crédible*

**Link** – Si Zelda s'est risqué à nous le donner, c'est que ça doit être important… Tiens Mina, je te passe l'Ocarina des Fée, comme ça moi je récupère l'Ocarina du Temps.

**Mina** – Bouarf. Ok, c'est mieux que rien.

Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaaam, j'ai un ocarina à moi ! Trop contente ! J'vais trop me la péter.

Prochaine étape, le Temple du Temps…


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le Temple du Temps

**Chapitre 15 : Temple du Temps, ou Le Temps de la Puberté**

La place du marché est déserte. Mis à part un chat qui mange un truc informe dans un coin, ya pas un ch… Euh oui enfin bref. Ya personne. Tout le monde a dû aller se planquer chez soi quand le vilain Ganondorf pas beau est allé attaquer le château. Bon, c'est légitime, on peut pas leur en vouloir.

Link se dirige à grands pas vers le Temple du Temps. Tout à coup, tel un soudain éclair de génie qui fait « tilt » dans la tête, il me semble me souvenir d'un détail. Heureusement qu'y en a une qui pense aux choses importantes ici.

**Mina** – Stooooop !

**Link** – Aaaaaah !

Freinage brutal de Link, impacte de Navi contre sa joue gauche. Putain, c'est drôle. Bon, deux secondes, je calme mon fou rire.

Voilà, ça va mieux.

**Link** – Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mina** – J'ai oublié un truc vers le château, on y passe vite fait et on va au temple après ok ?

**Link** – Euh, non.

**Mina** – Quoi ?

**Link** – Écoute, j'ai trop rien dit jusque là, mais là on a plus vraiment le temps de gamberger et d'aller se balader à droite à gauche. C'est grave ce qu'il se passe, Mina, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

**Mina** – Mais non t'inquiète yen a pour deux minutes vraiment, et puis c'est pour toi que je le fais. *petit regard plein de sincérité*

Après avoir poussé un long soupir d'un quart d'heure, Link accepta de me suivre. On va donc vers le château, on esquive les trois gardes avec une classe légendaire, et on arrive devant un caillou.

**Mina** – Tu peux mettre une bombounette là s'il-te-plait ?

Link pose la bombounette, la bombounette fait boum, et oh un passage. Bon je vous la fait courte, en gros c'est une Grande Fée à poil et je sais plus ce qu'elle donne comme pouvoir (une barre de magie plus grande, peut-être ? Ou alors le Feu de Din ? Ah ouais, ça, ça serait cool, ça poutre bien sa race le Feu de Din.)

**Link** – C'est bon, t'es contente, on peut y aller ?

**Mina** – Oui oui surtout que c'est maintenant que ça va devenir intéressant !

**_Navi_**_ – __Comment ça ?_

**Mina** – Hein quoi non j'ai rien dit moi, allez on y va !

Tout est dans la discrétion. Faut pas que j'en dévoile trop sur l'histoire non plus.

*Quelques minutes de marche rapide plus tard*

J'suis crevée ! J'ai mal aux jambes ! J'aime pas la marche rapide !

Oui donc bref, nous voici enfin devant la grande porte du Temple du Temps.

C'est super impressionnant, limite ça fout des frissons. Purée en vrai ça doit être trop beau dedans, et j'ai même pas mon portable pour prendre des photos. Ça, c'est la méga totale lose. Surtout que je sais qu'il va se passer des trucs trop classes une fois qu'on sera rentré, ça va être émouvant, je vais peut-être même pleurer, et Link sera peut-être tellement touché par mes larmes qu'il me prendra tendrement dans ses bras pour me consoler… Bah quoi j'ai bien le droit de rêver non ? C'est MA fic, après tout, je fais ce que je veux.

**_Navi_**_ – __Mina, tu avances ?_

Merde les salauds ils sont rentrés sans moi ! Bande de pas gentils.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

C'est juste MAGNIFIQUE ! Si mes yeux le pouvaient, ils en pleureraient des arcs-en-ciel tellement c'est TROP BEAU ! Il manque juste la super musique du jeu et ça aurait été parfait, ya pas une sono dans le coin ?

Nos pas résonnent jusque dans les voutes du plafond, ça donne la chair de poule, c'est génial, j'adore. J'veux vivre ici. J'veux mourir ici. Je veux accoucher de mes enfants ici. Je veux célébrer mon mariage ici. Je veux chanter Halleluja de Leonard Cohen ici. Je veux apprendre à danser la valse ici. Messieurs les concepteurs du jeu, c'est du beau boulot, félicitation.

Link et moi nous avançons vers l'autel, sur lequel on peut voir trois socles, ainsi qu'une inscription. Link la regarde et commence à fouiller dans le sac magique.

**Mina** – Euh, ya écrit quoi ?

**Link** – Tu ne sais pas lire ?

**Mina** – Je sais pas lire l'Hylien, nuance !

**Link** – En gros ça dit qu'il faut mettre les trois pierres ancestrales pour ouvrir la porte.

J'le savais.

Link sort les pierres, les poses dans le bon ordre, et attend.

On attend.

On attend.

**Mina** – … Et ?

**Link** – Bah j'en sais rien moi, faut peut-être attendre que ça fasse effet.

**Mina** – Ya marqué que le truc des pierres sur la stèle ?

**Link** – Euh non, ça parle aussi d'un chant, mais je le connais pas moi.

**Mina** – Ah, ça me dit quelque chose…

Je sors mon ocarina (ahaha, MON ocarina ! Trop fière) et je commence à tâtonner pour trouver les bonnes notes. Bon, j'ai déjà fait de la flûte, ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué. Allez Mina, tu peux le faire.

Tadadaaaaaam, j'ai appris toute seule à jouer le chant de temps, mais ça sert à rien. Mais du coup Link va pouvoir me copiter et le jouer aussi, et là, ça sera utile.

Link joue à son tour le Chant du Temps. C'est beau. Si mes oreilles pouvaient pleurer des arcs-en-ciel, elles le feraient. C'était tout simplement sublime. Le chant a résonné dans tout le temple. Et soudain, la grande et lourde porte devant nous s'ouvrit lentement. Link s'avance, je le suis. Au loin, au centre d'une grande pièce, on distingue un piédestal sur lequel est planté…

**_Navi_**_ – __Link, c'est…_

Navi vole rapidement jusqu'au piédestal. Link court pour la suivre. Je cours pour suivre Link. Et nous nous retrouvâmes devant elle.

La Master Sword. L'épée de Légende. La lame du Héros. Enfin, peu importe son nom, elle a juste trop la classe.

Mes amis, ce moment est juste épique. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine au point de me faire mal. Ma respiration s'accélère et se saccade. J'ai mal dans la poitrine. Link grimpe sur le piédestal (sinon il est trop petit… On ne rit pas) et pose ses mains sur le manche de l'épée. Ma gorge se serre. Son regard est déterminé. Mon cœur se serre. Je n'arrive plus à respirer…

D'un coup, Link retire l'épée…

Et tout est devenu blanc.

…

J'ouvre les yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je sursaute, je me réveille. Je fais un bon qui me redresse. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'une sorte de coma. J'ai mal à la gorge, aux bronches, à la poitrine, comme si j'avais eu la respiration coupée trop longtemps. Il fait noir, je n'y vois rien. Où suis-je ? Cet environnement me semble familier. Comme si je le connaissais par cœur. Je suis sur quelque chose de moelleux, et quelque chose de chaud me recouvre. Petit à petit, mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Et soudain, je reconnais le lieu où je me trouve.

… C'est ma chambre ?!

Je suis chez moi ? Dans ma chambre, mon lit, mes draps ? Pourquoi ? J'étais à Hyrule, avec Link et Navi, il a retiré l'épée et…

… Et je suis rentrée chez moi.

Non… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je regarde mon réveil. Il est deux heures du matin. C'était un rêve ? Juste un rêve ? Non, c'était trop réel, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve…

Et si j'essayais de me rendormir ? J'enfourne ma tête sous ma couette et me pelotonne contre mon oreiller. Il faut que je me rendorme. Rendors-toi. Rendors-toi ! Pourquoi tu ne te rendors pas ? Dors ! DORS !

Une larme coule sur ma joue. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. Je veux dormir. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité dormir de toute ma vie. Je veux dormir. Juste dormir. Dormir. Dormir…

Tout devient noir.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Et si quand je les ouvrais, j'étais toujours dans ma chambre. Je ferme mes paupières aussi fort que je le peux. Je ne veux pas être réveillée. J'entends quelque chose bouger près de moi. Et un son étrange, mais pourtant si familier…

… On dirait une fée…

**_?_**_ – __Mina ? Mina !_

… NAVI ?!

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis au sol. Ah tient, oui, il me semblait bien que mon matelas était soudainement plus dur. Je relève la tête et vois la petite luciole bleue me flotter autour. Purée, si elle n'était pas si petite, je lui aurais sauté dessus pour lui faire un câlin, tellement je suis heureuse de la voir (et j'espère qu'elle ne lit plus mes pensée sinon je suis mal barrée, c'est assez compromettant ce que je viens de dire). Je me redresse. Je suis grande. Enfin, j'ai ma taille normale quoi. Dans un moment de doutes, je colle mes mains sur ma poitrine… Mes boobs ! Ils sont revenus ! Oh, vous m'avez tellement manqué mes petits chéris d'amour ! Je me zieute un peu, comment je suis habillée ? J'ai une tunique verte, avec un short. Cherchez l'erreur, Link est en jupette et moi en short. En dessous j'ai un collant blanc (j'aime pas le blanc, ça boudine), et une sorte de sous-tunique qui tient chaud. Ça va, c'est relativement présentable.

**_Navi_**_ – __Link ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es devenu adulte !_

Je lève la tête. Quoi quoi quoi ? Link ? Adulte ? Où ça ?

Je tourne la tête à gauche.

… Il est là. Il se tourne vers moi. Je bug.

**Link** – … Mina ? (Avec une voix bien grave et virile du mec qui a mué, s'il-vous-plait.)

Oh. My. Fucking. Godess ! Link est devenu PUTAIN SA RACE BEAU GOSSE (la race de sa grand-mère).

Oui, je le savais, mais croyez moi en vrai c'est juste à tomber. Face à une telle situation, une seule réaction convient.

Je lui saute au cou (oui, vous me détestez).

**Mina** – LIIIIIIIIINK !

**Link** – Aaaaaaaah !

**Mina** – Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais !

**Link** – C'est bon calme toi on est resté endormi dix minutes.

**_Navi_**_ – __Plutôt sept ans, en fait._

**Link** – Oui non mais je veux dire que c'est passé vite quoi.

Ah, c'est beau la technologie. En quelques secondes on est passé de « trop jeune » à « suffisamment mûres pour fonder une famille », c'est merveilleux. Ah, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps ! Maintenant, il me suffira de l'aguicher un peu, je montre mes boobs, le short va peut-être même être utile, et après je laisse les hormones faire. Le plan parfait ! Ah, ça me donne envie de chanter une petite chanson de circonstance !

_«Il est venu le temps d'la pubertééééééééééééééeeeeeuh _

_Link a grandit_

_Et maintenant j'ai de la poitrine_

_Navi est resté exactement la mêêêêêêêmeeeeeuh, _

_Mais ça on s'en fout… » _

**_Navi_**_ – Hey !_

**Mina** – Mais ! Tu m'as coupée dans mon élan créatif !

**Vieux** – Euh, ça ne vous dérangerait pas d'écouter un peu ce que je dis ?

**Mina** – Hein ?

C'est qui lui ?

**Vieux** – Je suis Rauru, le Sage de la Lumière.

**Mina** – Ah oui, c'est vrai, le mec qu'on voit qu'une fois dans le jeu et qui ne sert à rien ?

**Rauru** – Je vous demande pardon ?

**Link** – Non, elle a rien dit. Vous disiez donc ?

**Rauru** – Oh je sais plus moi avec vos conneries.

**Mina** – Alzheimer ?

**_Navi_**_ – Chut !_

**Mina** – Oh ça va.

**Rauru** – Bon, bref, voilà le Médaillon de la Lumière. Parcours le monde, visite les temples, terrasse le mal et réunis les cinq autres médaillons.

**Link** – Euh oui d'accord mais pourquoi ?

**Rauru** – Pour avoir plein de pouvoir et vaincre Ganondorf.

**Link **– Ah ok, cool.

**Mina** – On y va? J'ai faim.

La pièce s'illumine alors d'une vive lumière blanche et, lorsqu'on a de nouveau le droit d'ouvrir les yeux…

**_Navi_**_ – Nous voilà de retour au Temple du Temps._

**Link** – Sept ans ont passé. Je me demande à quel point le monde a pu changer.

**Mina** – Euh, ne t'attend pas à grand-chose…

**Link** – Comment ça ?

**Mina** – Rien, tu verras bien. Bon on y va, parce que j'ai vraiment faim en fait.

On commence à s'éloigner du socle de l'épée… C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose…

…

Mais ce ne doit être qu'une impression.

**Link** – Stop…

**Mina** – Quoi ?

**Link** – On nous observe…

Soudainement, Link dégaine sa belle épée toute neuve et se retourne rapidement. Je l'imite, ça y est, je me souviens ce que j'avais oublié !

Derrière le piédestal, caché dans l'ombre, une silhouette se rapproche de nous, et finit par apparaitre dans la lumière. Un homme svelte, au visage caché par des bandages, portant le symbole d'un œil versant une larme sur le torse…

Mais…

C'est…

**Mina** – SHEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !


	16. Chapitre 16 : Sheik

**Chapitre 16 : La rencontre avec mon futur amant potentiel**

Reprenons donc là où nous en étions…

**Mina** – SHEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

Ni une ni deux, sans réfléchir, je me lance à corps perdu sur Sheik et le plaque au sol en le serrant très fort contre moi (et oui je fais des infidélités à Linkounet…Mais comprenez moi c'est Sheik !).

Je me relève… Le moment de vérité a sonné… Je tâtonne son torse ! Et à part des super pectoraux je ne sens rien qui pourrait ressembler à une poitrine féminine, même pas 70A, idem pour la taille, c'est un corps masculin tout musclé…Sheik est un HOMME !

Ah bonheur, dire que j'y croyais pas ! Et oui quand j'ai eu le jeu (c'est-à-dire à huit ans) je croyais dur comme fer que Sheik était une femme. Sans pour autant savoir que… Oups non, pas de spoil ! (Z'avez qu'à jouer au jeu bande de feignasses !)

**_Navi_**_ – Mais Mina mais ça va pas ?!_

**Link** – Mina !

**Mina** – Salut, choupinou !

**Sheik** – Euh, au secours ?

**_Navi_**_ – Éloigne-toi, c'est peut-être un ennemi !_

**Mina** – Meuh non, il est sympa tu verras !

**Sheik** – Euh, excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous pouvez me lâcher ?

**Mina** – Ah oui pardon.

Je me relève et reviens tout sourire près de Link, qui fait une tête bizarre. On dirait qu'il fait la gueule un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Sheik** – Hum, désolé, je ne me suis pas encore présenté…

**_Navi_**_ – Oh mais ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser… *regard accusateur*_

**Mina** – Quoi ? Moi ? J'ai rien fait, je suis sage moi.

**Link** \- …

Bon, ok là c'est clair, il tire la tronche. Roh, les mecs, dès que ya un peu de concurrence ils se sentent obligés de faire les fiers.

**Sheik** – Je me nomme Sheik, de la tribu des Sheikahs.

**Link** – Original, le nom…

**Sheik** – Pardon ?

**Link** – Non rien.

**_Navi_**_ – Mais, je croyais les Sheikahs disparus !_

**Sheik** – Nous sommes très peu, nous nous cachons… Enfin c'est compliqué.

**Mina** – Les potes, je vous présente notre informateur personnel !

Tadaaaaaam !

**Link** – … Notre quoi ?

**Mina** – Bah en gros c'est lui qui va nous dire quoi faire pour qu'on avance dans l'histoire.

**_Navi_**_ – Mais c'était pas à toi de le faire ça ?_

**Mina** – Non mais lui c'est l'officiel.

**Sheik** – Link, le temps presse ! Quand tu as ouvert la porte du sanctuaire où reposait la Master Sword, Ganondorf en a profité pour s'introduire au sein du Saint Royaume et y dérober la Triforce !

**_Navi_**_ – QUOI ?!_

**Link**\- Non !

**Mina** – Aaaaaaaaah ! Conne de Zelda ! Si elle ne nous avait pas fait chercher ses cailloux à la con, on en serait pas là, couillonne !

**Sheik** – Pardon ?! Mais enfin non, c'est pas… C'est pas sa faute ! Elle était jeune, elle ne savait pas…

**Mina** – Ouais, ouais, cherche-lui des excuses ! N'empêche que sans ça, on aurait été plus peinards. Bon, et y aurait pas eu d'aventure, ça c'est un peu moins fun… Mais ça m'aurait aussi évité bons nombres de moments de honte notamment face à Gohma ou le roi Dodongo !

**Sheik** – Mais j'y suis pour rien moi !

**Link** – Bon, bref, on doit faire quoi cette fois ?

**Sheik** – Tu dois te rendre dans la forêt… Une jeune fille de ta connaissance t'y attend. Mais tu ne pourras la rejoindre qu'après être allé au village Cocorico.

**Link** – Pourquoi ?

**Mina** – Ok merci Sheikounet, allez on y va nous parce que je vous rappelle que J'AI FAIM bordel.

**Sheik**– Sheikounet ?

**_Navi_**_ – Bon allons-y sinon elle va continuer à gueuler._

**Link** – Ok. Au revoir, Sheik.

**Sheik** – Au revoir, Link.

Enfin dehors ! Pas trop tôt, je commençais vraiment à avoir la dalle moi. Par contre, fait moche, le ciel est tout noir, ya du vent, il fait tout pourri quoi. Vivement qu'on sorte de là, qu'on retrouve la lumière du soleil.

**Link** – Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment le monde a-t-il pu autant se dégrader en seulement sept ans ?

**Mina** – Yen a un qui a bien aidé à ça.

**_Navi_**_ – C'est horrible…_

On arrive à la place du marché. Brrrr, c'est sinistre, on se croirait dans une ville fantôme… Bon, on n'en est pas loin. Barrons-nous vite de cet endroit maudit !

**?** – *cri effroyable qui glace le sang*

**Mina** – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Putain d'effrois de merde ! Vite, le chant du soleil !

*cling*

**Link** – Euh… Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

**_Navi_**_ – Tes lecteurs ne vont rien comprendre._

**Mina** – Ok, explications : La place du marché est envahie de bestioles très moches : les effrois, sortes de zombis en putréfaction (ça donne faim). Ces saloperies poussent un cri strident qui te paralyse, afin de mieux se jeter sur toi et de te bouffer le cerveau. Heureusement, une technique secrète existe ! Il suffit de jouer le chant du soleil en leur présence pour qu'ils se gèlent instantanément ! C'est beau, la magie.

**Link** – Oooooooooookay, on y va ?

**Mina** – Oui, j'ai faim.

On fait deux pas, mais là survient un évènement inattendu : Link a tourné la tête sur sa droite. S'en suivit un enchainement de faits que je m'en vais vous narrer.

Link tourne la tête à droite

**Link** – Mon dieu, le château !

Link part en courant vers le château.

**Mina** – Link! Attends!

Mina court après Link.

**_Navi_**_ – Hey !_

Navi fait chier (comme d'hab).

*Insérer ici une musique dramatique, pour l'ambiance*

Link arrive devant le château, qui se trouve être dans un état lamentable. Au lieu d'être blanc, il est noir. Au lieu d'être posé sur le sol, il flotte au-dessus d'un immense puits de lave. Au lieu d'être entouré d'herbe verte, il est entouré d'une terre noire et brûlée. Bref, le chaos à l'état pur. Un nuage sombre et menaçant tournoie au dessus de la plus haute tour. Bon en gros, c'est le château où ya le dragon, dans Shrek, là où il va chercher la princesse Fiona. C'est très parlant, comme image. Bon sauf que ya pas de dragon, juste un vilain méchant qui fout un peu le bordel dans le monde.

**Link** – Enfoiré de Ganondorf ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

**Mina** – Ouais, on va le pourrir ce sale con !

**_Navi_**_ – Et on va sauver le monde !_

**Mina** – Oui bon ok tout ça c'est très bien, mais si on allait manger ?

**Link** – Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça…

**Mina** – Sept ans sans bouffer, bordel, ya que moi que ça gène ?!

**Link** – Bon, allons-y de toute façon on ne peut rien faire pour le moment.

On est finalement parti de cet endroit bien trop glauque à mon goût.

**Link** – On va où, maintenant ?

**_Navi_**_ – Sheik a parlé du village Cocorico, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi nous devrions y aller…_

**Mina** – Peu importe, allons d'abord au ranch Lonlon.

**Link** – Encore ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

**Mina** – Oh, tu sais, sauver une jeune fille en détresse, libérer les âmes opprimées, des trucs de héros, quoi !

**Link**\- Bon, ok, mais pas trop longtemps d'accord ?

**Mina **– Mais oui t'inquiètes.

Nous allons donc vers le ranch. A peine arrivée, j'entre dans la maison.

**Mina** – Youhou, ya quelqu'un ?

**Link** – Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ?

**Mina** – Mais si, on peut faire ce qu'on veut on est les héros ! Bon de toute façon ya personne, cassons-nous de là.

On sort, et j'entre dans l'écurie.

**Link** – Tu vas tout fouiller comme ça ?

**Mina** – Bah comme d'hab' quoi

**_Navi_**_ – Regardez ! Il y a une fille attachée et bâillonnée dans ce coin !_

**Malon** – Huuuuumhuuuuuuum !

**Mina** – Chouette, allons lui faire des chatouilles !

**Link** – On devrait plutôt la libérer.

**Mina** – T'es vraiment trop sérieux.

**Link** – C'est pour compenser avec toi qui ne l'es pas assez.

Bon finalement on a libéré la rouquine (un jour je lui raserai la tête dans son sommeil pour me faire une perruque).

**Malon** – Ah merci beaucoup vous m'avez libérée !

**Mina** – Oui oui c'est cool fait nous à manger maintenant.

**Link** – Mina, ça suffit !

**_Navi_**_ – Pourquoi vous étiez attachée ?_

**Malon** – C'est Ingo, il a foutu mon père dehors et m'a attachée ici pour pouvoir abuser de moi cette nuit !

**Link** – QUOI ?!

**_Navi_**_ – Mais c'est horrible !_

**Mina** – Hum, logique, j'aurais fait pareil…

**Link** – MINA !

**Mina** – Mais quoi ! Si on peut même plus déconner.

**Malon** – Ingo est devenu étrange depuis quelques temps. Il n'était pas méchant avant. Mais maintenant c'est comme si une force étrange s'était emparée de lui. Il est même méchant avec les chevaux !

**Mina** – Ouh le vilain.

**Link** – On va aller le voir, et essayer de le raisonner.

**Mina** – On va faire ça ?

**Link** – Oui.

**_Navi_**_ – Ne vous en faites pas, Link tient toujours parole._

**Malon** – Merci beaucoup !

**Mina** – En attendant, tu pourrais préparer un petit truc à manger ?

**Link &amp; Navi** – MINA !

**Mina** – Mais j'ai faim moi !

Comme on est les gentils (et aussi parce que c'est comme ça qu'on récupère Epona), nous nous dirigeons vers l'enclos qui se trouve être fermé. Devant la porte se tient l'autre couillon d'Ingo.

**Link** – Bonjour.

**Ingo** – Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les mômes ?

**Mina** – On peut faire mumuse avec vos dadas s'il-vous-plait ?

**Ingo** – Non mais tu t'es cru où ? Vous vous trouvez au célèbre Ranch Ingo, et c'est cinq rubis par personne pour monter un cheval.

**Mina** – Oh le chacal !

**Link** – Bon, ok, voilà dix rubis.

**Ingo** – Très bien, vous avez droit à trois minutes, amusez-vous.

**Mina** – Trois minutes ?! Radin !

**Ingo** – Et on ne critique pas !

On entre dans le ranch, et cette pourriture referme la porte derrière nous.

**Link** – C'est bien joli tout ça, mais on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Mina** – T'inquiète, j'ai un plan…


	17. Chapitre 17 : Epona

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!

Voici donc la suite tant attendue! Et c'est un évènement car, avec ce chapitre, on atteint la limite de mes stocks de chapitres écrits en avance (et donc, vieux)! Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir de ce point là, les prochains chapitres qui vont suivre seront écrits après la publication de celui-ci. Alors autant vous dire que si avant j'étais déjà pas très régulière, bah là ça va rien arranger.  
Mais ne perdez pas espoir, je compte bien continuer cette histoire et la mener à bien un jour!

Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 17! Des bisous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Epona, ou Les mille et une façons de voler un cheval**

Bon, dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit que j'avais un plan… Et maintenant, il faut que j'écrive un truc cohérent avec l'histoire mais qui soit aussi original et drôle. Et bah mes cocos, c'est pas gagné. Parce que là, à part me casser la gueule parce que je ne sais pas monter à cheval et qu'en plus ce con d'étrier est trop haut, bah je fais pas grand-chose. Et puis du coup, j'ai mal au dos, aux jambes et aux fesses. Je vous le dis, cette histoire part vraiment dans tous les sens.

J'ai finalement réussi à monter un cheval dix fois trop grand pour moi grâce à l'aide précieuse de Link (j'avais pensé écrire une blague salace ici, mais j'ai pas osé), cheval quelque peu chiant soit dit en passant, le genre à pas vouloir aller là où je veux à s'arrêter n'importe où pour brouter. Je le nommerai donc sombrement Valentin (spéciale dédicace/private joke !).

Link, de son côté, se la pète trop sur un superbe cheval rouge à la crinière blanche qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. C'est quand même trop la classe.

**Ingo** – STOP ! Vos trois minutes sont écoulées !

**Mina** – Quoi ? Déjà ?! Mais je viens à peine de monter sur mon cheval, j'ai même pas encore bougé !

**Link** – C'est ta faute, tu as mis trois plombes à monter.

**_Navi_**_ – __Alors ne te plains pas._

**Mina** – Je t'ai pas sonné la luciole ! Et toi, t'es trop un arnaqueur ! Tu pourrais nous faire les trois minutes à partir du moment où on est sur le cheval !

**Ingo** – Blablabla m'en fou c'est fini j'ai dit, descend de là, morveuse.

Je vais lui exploser sa tête.

Soudain, le vieux con se fige, blanchi et fixe Link monté comme un-SUR son cheval (j'ai craqué) avec un air parfaitement idiot… Je parle d'Ingo qui a un air idiot, Link lui a toujours l'air intelligent, beau et fort. Parce qu'il l'est. Tout simplement. Non mais oh.

**Ingo** – Mais… cette jument… Comment as-tu…. ?

**Link** – En mettant mon pied dans l'étrier.

**Ingo** – Oui, ça je le sais, je suis directeur de ranch moi quand même, merde.

**Mina** – Non mais, c'était du sarcasme…

**Ingo** – Oh… Je vois. Mais cette jument est une vrai sauvageonne, elle ne se laisse monter ni même approcher par personne, alors comment se fait-il que toi, tu aies pu ?

**Link** – Aucune idée. J'ai juste joué un peu d'ocarina en attendant que Mina finisse de monter sur son cheval, et la jument est venue toute seule.

**Mina** – C'est beau, le pouvoir magique de la musique.

**Ingo** – Bon écoute gamin, je te propose un défi ! Affronte-moi à la course avec la jument, et si tu gagnes, je vous laisse deux minutes supplémentaires à monter mes chevaux.

**Mina** – Trop de générosité…

**Ingo** – C'est parti !

Et c'est parti ! Top départ, Ingo est en tête avec un cheval très moche tandis que Link est sur ses talons (haha super jeu de mot… Talon, le proprio du ranch… OK j'me tais) avec sa magnifique jument rouge qui est trop belle. Premier virage, Link rattrape Ingo et lui passe devant ! Mais Ingo ne se laisse pas faire, et d'un coup de cravache fait accélérer son cheval moche avant de doubler notre héros. Link, dans un mouvement rapide et gracieux, fait accélérer sa belle jument et dépasse Ingo dans le dernier virage et ouaiiiiis il a gagné !

**Ingo** – Noooon comment ai-je pu perdre ?! On recommence !

**Link** – Non, non c'est bon ça ira…

**Ingo** – Bon alors, si tu gagnes une deuxième fois… tu… tu pourras… euh… Garder le cheval !

**Mina** – Quelle bonne idée ! Il est d'accord.

**Link** – Euh, ok…

**_Navi_**_ – __Tu résistes même plus ?_

**Link** – A quoi bon, j'ai vite compris que c'était inutile, évitons de nous fatiguer pour rien.

Bon, rebelote, je vous passe les détails, et youpi Link a gagné (comme c'est étonnant).

**Ingo** – NOooOoOoOOOn ! (Remarquez avec quelle aisance j'indique les fluctuations de la voix d'Ingo (remarquez avec quelle aisance je rajoute des lignes inutiles pour faire genre que ya du texte)) Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Comment as-tu pu dresser aussi vite cette jument si sauvage ? Damned, je pensais l'offrir au Seigneur Ganondorf…

**Mina** – T'es pas fou toi, elle aurait fini en lasagne, la pauvre fifille !

**_Navi_**_ – __Non mais de quoi tu parles ?_

**Ingo** – Bon, je tiendrai parole, tu peux garder le cheval… Mais tu ne pourras jamais sortir d'ici ! Mwahahahaha (rire de méchant)

Et pouf, il referme le portail du ranch. Tellement prévisible. Surtout quand tu as fini le jeu quatorze fois (chiffre mis au hasard, ça doit faire beaucoup plus en vrai…).

**Link** – Super, on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Mina** – Bon, je propose qu'on pique le cheval et qu'on se casse.

**_Navi_**_ – __Bonne idée, mais comment faire maintenant que l'autre débile a fermé la porte ?_

**Ingo** – Hey ! Je vous entends !

**Mina** – Là où on va, il n'y a pas besoin… De porte !

Et d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête, avec les cheveux qui volent style l'Oréal (si si, j'vous jure, ça s'est passé comme ça), je désigne l'une des barricades qui délimitent le ranch.

**_Navi_**_ – __Quoi ?! Tu veux sauter d'aussi haut ? Mais t'es folle ?_

**Link** – C'est pas une nouvelle, ça.

**Mina** – Mais t'inquiète, on va trop gérer elle est balaise cette petite Epona !

Je regarde alors la jument. Un détail me vient à l'esprit.

**Mina** – Par contre, il va falloir m'aider à monter.

Je croise le regard de Link, en essayant d'arborer mon air le plus mignon et innocent possible. Mais je crois que ça n'a pas marché.

Je vous passe le moment où j'ai essayé de faire un saut tout à fait contrôlé dans le but de placer mon petit pied délicat dans l'étrier.

Je vous passerais aussi la douleur d'imaginer votre héroïne préférée dans une position peu confortable, un pied dans l'étrier et la tête dans le gazon.

Et je passerai AUSSI sur le fou rire de Link. Enfoiré va.

Quelques minutes plus tard… (Parce que OUI il m'a fallu PLUSIEURS minutes pour monter sur ce P*TAIN de cheval), nous étions installés, Link sur la selle et moi devant lui en équilibre relativement stable. Bon, c'est plus ou moins confortable, mais avec le mal qu'on a eu on va pas se plaindre.

Nous étions face à la barricade, nous la fixions d'un regard inquiet et peu assuré. Epona grattait son sabot dans la poussière. Mon cœur battait fort, je pris une grande inspiration, prête à faire face à…

**Link** – On y va !

Sans prévenir (parce que NON son « on y va » ne m'a pas prévenue DU TOUT), Link donna un coup de talon sur le flanc d'Epona qui partit immédiatement au galop.

**Mina** – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Oui, il fallait au moins autant de « A » pour vous exprimer mon extrême frayeur. On s'approche super vite de la barrière. On est proche… très proche… TROP PROCHE !

**Mina** – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Et alors que je pensais qu'on allait tous mourir… Epona, dans sa grande grâce, prit appui sur ses pattes arrière, s'éleva et passa avec aisance au-dessus de la barrière avant d'atterrir avec élégance sur l'herbe encore humide de la plaine d'Hyrule. *insérer ici une petite musique qui a la classe*

**Mina** – OH PUTAIN DE SA LOUTRE J'AI EU LA PEUR DE MA VIE PLUS JAMAIS LE CHEVAL PLUS JAMAIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

**_Navi_**_ – __Avec tout le mal qu'on a eu ! Ya intérêt à le rentabiliser_

**Mina** – C'est facile à dire pour toi TU VOLES t'as pas besoin du cheval !

**Link** – Mais elle a raison, et puis c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on vienne ici et qu'on saute par-dessus cette barrière.

**Mina** – Oui mais… mais… MAIS dans le jeu ça faisait moins peur !

**Link **– Bon, l'avantage c'est qu'on se déplacera plus vite dans la plaine maintenant.

**Mina **– Bof tu parles pour les lecteurs ça change rien je leur fais toujours des super ellipses temporelles, ça fera pas plus court à pied ou à cheval.

**_Navi_**_\- …_  
**Link** \- Non, Navi, ne cherche pas à comprendre, regarde moi j'ai arrêté et je me porte beaucoup mieux.

Bon, maintenant ces grandes frayeurs passées, on va pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire! Alors, on en était où? (Avec tout ça, on oublie vite.)

Donc, faut qu'on aille aider quelqu'un dans la forêt, mais avant on doit aller au village Cocorico...

Mais d'abord, MANGER!

Par contre, la selle c'est pas top confort quand t'es en travers, j'ai mal au cul (non je n'essaye pas de parler de mon cul en me disait que ça va peut-être me faire gagner des vues. Je trouve que vous avez une bien piètre opinion de moi.). Link lance donc Epona au galop, et bien sûr moi je hurle parce que ce COUILLON a eu la bonne idée de ne pas me prévenir. Vilain. Je m'acrroche comme je peux à la crinière d'Epona pour ne pas tomber parce que j'ai quand même, encore quelque part au fond de moi, de la dignité (si, si). Profitons donc de cet instant de transition pour faire un petit point stratégique.

Aider quelqu'un dans la forêt, ok ça, ça fait clairement référence à Saria, mais le village Cocorico c'est pour quoi déjà ? Non mais si c'était pas important, Sheikounet nous en aurait pas parlé. Il est bien trop efficace pour ça. Réfléchissons… Saria… Temple de la forêt… Village Cocorico…

Oh…. Oh merde.

La lumière vient de se faire dans mon esprit. Bon sang, ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que j'ai pas joué au jeu (oui c'est un tort, flagellez-moi) pour avoir oublié un truc pareil ! Je SAIS ce qu'on doit aller chercher au village Cocorico ! Et j'ai PLUS ENVIE.

**Mina** – Euh les gars finalement je sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup de faire un détour hein on ferait mieux d'aller direct dans la forêt hein non vous en pensez quoi ?

**Link** – Non.

**Mina** – MAIS ! Pourquoi ?!

**Link** – De un : Sheik nous a dit d'y aller, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important à y faire. De deux : tu nous as bassinés des plombes pour qu'on y aille, alors assume.

**Mina** – MÉCHANT ! SANS CŒUR !

**_Navi_**_ – __Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Link a raison, tu avais l'air de beaucoup insister sur le fait qu'il était primordial d'aller au village Cocorico, pourquoi un tel revirement, si soudainement ?_

**Mina** – Bof, tu sais, c'est plus mon estomac qui a parlé pour moi, mais ya des fois où il dit des conneries aussi, faut pas toujours le croire !

**Link** – De toute façon on est arrivé, alors la question ne se pose plus.

A ces mots, Link descend du cheval, me laissant seule sur mon bout de selle qui fait bobo aux fesses, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me tendre la main. Oooooh chouchou tu me proposes ton aide pour descendre ? C'est trop mignon mais sachant ce vers quoi on se dirige, je préfère encore avoir une fesse ankylosée (je vous JURE ça s'écrit comme ça) à t'attendre ici.

**Mina** – Non mais t'as pas besoin de moi hein allez-y je vous attends là je garde le cheval.

Je pense avoir été convaincante.

Mais avant que je puisse réagir, Link me chope par le poignet et me tire violemment vers l'avant, me faisant basculer. Ouais ok l'herbe ça sent bon mais j'avais pas spécialement besoin de l'expérimenter là tout de suite maintenant.

J'ai peut-être pas été assez convaincante.

**Mina** – Sale brute. Rappelle-moi de plus t'aimer.

**Link** – J'y penserai. Allez, on y va.

Bon, ce mec est quand même pas pute à ce point, il m'a aidé à me relever. Après m'avoir foutue par terre, j'estime que c'était la moindre des choses ! Je traine un peu des pieds en montant les escaliers qui mènent vers le village, je suis absolument non-motivée pour la suite des opérations. Qu'il me demande pas de participer activement l'autre blond là devant, sinon il risque de se recevoir ma godasse dans la tronche.

Oula Mina, mais, tu te lis parler (oui c'est comme s'entendre parler mais en version fanfiction chtarbée) ? Tu te rends compte des mots que tu emplois pour désigner Link ? N'as-tu pas honte de traiter ainsi l'homme de ta vie ?

OH ET TOI CA VA la conscience qui se réveille quand elle a envie ! Fait pas genre t'es pas au courant de l'HORREUR vers laquelle on fonce à l'instant où on nous lit ! Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu te permets de me faire la leçon parce que tu es dans ma tête et que rien de tout ce qu'il se passe ici ne t'affecte vraiment ! C'EST PAS TOI QUI A DE LA TERRE DANS LE NEZ !

Alors déjà tu vas te calmer hein cocotte, parce que si je veux je peux te faire perdre toute crédibilité auprès du beau blond que tu convoite tant !

Bah vas-y, j'ai déjà plus aucune crédibilité de toute façon !

Damed, elle a pas tort sur ce coup.

**Link** – Ca va Mina ?

**_Navi_**_ – __Laisse-la, je crois qu'elle est encore en peine discussion avec elle-même…_

**Link** \- … De quoi ?

**_Navi_**_ – __C'est une des raisons qui ont fait que j'ai arrêté d'écouter ce qu'elle pouvait penser. C'est un bordel monstre là-dedans, j'y comprenais plus rien._

**Link** – Tu veux dire, pire que quand elle parle ?

**_Navi_**_ – __Beaucoup plus pire…_

**Link** – Oh. Mon. Dieu.

**Mina** – FOUS MOI LA PAIX TA SŒUR DE TOI !

**_Navi_**_ – __A ça y est je crois qu'elle a fini._

J'en ai marre de cette histoire qui veut jamais que tout se passe comme je voudrais ! C'est trop demander de laisser Hyrule dans son caca DEUX MINUTES pour aller se poser dans l'herbe et pique-niquer tranquillement avec des oiseaux qui chantent et des fleurs qui poussent ?!

Link et Navi me zieutent comme si j'étais une bestiole étrange qu'on sait pas trop si elle est mignonne ou flippante. Mouais, en fait, je crois que ça me résume bien. Je me fatigue, des fois. Bon, j'avance vers eux, je sens que je vais pas y couper…

**Link** – Mina, tu sais où on doit aller maintenant qu'on est arrivé ici ?

**Mina** \- *marmonne*

**Link** – De quoi ? J'ai rien compris.

**Mina** \- *re-marmonne*

**Link** – S'il-te-plait articule on ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis.

**Mina** – AU CIMETIÈRE ça va là c'est bon t'es content t'as entendu ?

**_Navi_**_ – __Ah mais c'est pour ça que tu voulais pas y aller ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur ? A ton âge, tout de même…_

**Mina** – HEY LISTEN j'te signale que dans ma tête j'ai toujours eu le même âge ça ne change absolument rien !

**_Navi_**_ – __C'est-à-dire huit ans, c'est ça ?_

**Mina** – Oui à peu près-NON ! J'ai dix-sept ans !

**Link** – Les filles arrêtez de vous disputer, on y va.

Je lance quand même un regard mauvais à Navi et lui tire la langue. NON J'AI PAS HUIT ANS.


End file.
